Still Not Quite Over You
by macramos
Summary: Rachel Berry flies back to Lima, Ohio to get married but not to Finn, to Jessie St. James, although she isn't quite over Finn. Finn Hudson is stuck in Lima and he's still in love with the girl who stole his heart, Rachel Berry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey readers! Here is the story I promised you after "Only You." I hope you like it and it's a work in progress so just bare with me. And don't worry there is gonna be a twist at the end, you will be shocked. Just so you know, I love the character of Jessie St. James mainly because he is played by the sexy Jonathan Groff. **

**I hope you enjoy this and the in coming chapters.**

**thanks for reading**

**-groff-monteithchick94**

Still Not Quite Over You

Chapter 1

Rachel Berry sat in her seat on the flight to Ohio. She had a big event to plan and a big announcement to tell her family and her friends. Most of them knew except for one, Finn Hudson. Finn and Rachel were inseparable since their sophomore year of high school. Now eight years later, Rachel will no longer be Ms. Rachel Berry, she will be Mrs. Rachel Berry St. James in five months. When Rachel left Ohio to pursue her dreams in New York after high school, she had to leave her friends and Finn behind. Luckily, for her, Finn would make frequent trips to New York when they were dating. After two years of college and five years of dating, Finn and Rachel grew apart. When Rachel landed the role of "Elphaba" in the Broadway revival of "Wicked", Finn grew jealous of her chemistry with the actor who played "Fiyero" and that actor was none other than Jessie St. James. Finn left New York and Rachel for good after they had the biggest fight in their long relationship. Rachel spent months crying over Finn with Jessie comforting her. Soon enough, Rachel and Jessie rekindled their romance and they became engaged.

Rachel sighs as she looks out the window, she was nervous to see her old friends again, especially Finn. Rachel was lost in thought until Jessie took her hand into his and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and turned back to the window.

"Rachel, you ok?" Jesise asks again.

Rachel turns her head to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she answers.

Jessie shrugs. "You have been quiet the entire flight," he replies.

Rachel turns to him. "I'm just nervous. I mean we're getting married soon," she says.

Jessie chuckles. "I'm nervous, too," he replies.

Rachel nods and leans her head on Jessie's shoulders.

Finn Hudson laid in bed, thinking about the past three years without the love of his life, Rachel Barbara Berry. He had received news that she was flying into Ohio today, but not the reason why. He had heard Quinn tell Puck about Rachel's arrival last night, but before Quinn could reveal why Rachel was coming, Finn ran to his room excited. He hadn't seen Rachel in three years and they had a nasty break up the last time he saw her. Although things had ended badly, Finn still loved Rachel with all his heart and seeing her again would just make his day, hell, his life. Puck knocks on Finn's door, throwing him out of his Rachel daydreams.

"Yo, man, we have dinner at six," Puck says.

"With Rachel?" Finn asks hopeful.

Puck sighs. "Yeah, all twelve of us are eating at Mario's," he answers.

Finn nods happily. "Cool," and gets off his bed to go to his closet and get a button-down shirt.

Puck walks to Finn and lays a hand on his shoulder. Finn gives his best friend a puzzled look. "Hey, Finn, don't get your hopes too high for Rachel taking you back," he says.

Finn scoffs. "Why?" He asks putting on his shirt over his wife-beater.

Puck sighs. "Just don't," he replies as he leaves the room.

Finn looks after his friend and shakes his head, still confused about what Puck just told him.

Rachel and Jessie arrive at the airport, they had gone through baggage claim, and they spy Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, and Leroy and Hiram Berry waiting for them. Rachel runs over to her dads to give them a big hug and then goes to her friends to talk. Jessie walks up to his future in-laws and talks to them.

"Girl, I can't believe you're getting married," Mercedes cooes. Rachel laughs and shows them the ring, they all "oooed" and "aahed" at how big the diamond is.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Kurt, says as he takes Rachel's hand so he can get a better look at the ring.

Rachel laughs and pulls her hand back. "Thanks guys, now enough about my ring. I've missed you all so much," she turns to Kurt, "How is your fashion line coming?" she asks.

Kurt smiles and fixes his scarf. "It's going great, but I took a break so I can plan your wedding. Starting tomorrow, it's wedding details. You have to get fitted for the dress-first we have to find the dress," he explains. Everyone laughs.

Jessie walks to the group and interrupts them. "Um, Rach, we have to go. Don't you guys have dinner at six?" he asks.

Rachel looks at him. "Oh right, then we better go."

They all drive to Rachel's house so they drop off Rachel and Jessie's bags. Rachel and Jessie arrive in Rachel's room. Rachel scans the room, remembering everything that happened in here. Suddenly, her happy expression turned to one of sadness. Jessie notices his fiancée's silence and walks up behind her to put his arms around her waist.

"Is everything ok?" he asks her.

Rachel nods and turns to look at him. "Everything is perfect. I'm gonna miss you though," she confesses.

Jessie lets go of Rachel. "Yeah, me too, but when you come home, I'll be here," he replies.

Rachel smiles and kisses him goodbye to meet Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt downstairs. They drive to Mario's in Kurt's car. When they get there, they find Tina, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Mike, and Matt sitting at the table. Rachel hugs each of them and they ask to see the ring.

"Wow, Jessie is a big spender," Santana blurts out.

"No kidding, that's a big diamond," Artie agrees.

They order their drinks and wait for Finn and Puck to show up.

"Where are Finn and Puck?" Rachel asks Quinn.

Quinn looks at her menu. "They're running late, they'll be here in a couple of minutes," she answers.

Mercedes and Quinn look at each other, each knowing what the real meaning behind that question was. Everyone knew about the drama between Finn and Rachel; they still know that Finn is still in love with Rachel and they suspect that Rachel isn't over Finn, quite yet. A few minutes later, Finn and Puck walk in. Puck sits next to Quinn while Finn sits in between Rachel and Kurt. When Finn sits down, Rachel and him exchange shy glances at each other. _Don't look at her, Finn, control yourself_, he thinks to himself.

Finn clears his throat. "How are you, Rach?" he asks nervously.

Rachel sips her water and turns to him. "I'm good, how about you?" she replies reluctantly.

_Well, this is awkward,_ Kurt thinks as he watches the former lovers interact.

"Good," Finn says taking his menu and opening it.

Rachel grins a little and sighs, trying to hide her ring finger from him. After they all ate their meals, they posed for pictures. Finn kept fighting the urge to talk to Rachel, but whenever he wanted to talk to her, their friends surrounded her. While everyone was talking to each other, Finn called Kurt over.

"How may I help you, Finn Hudson?" Kurt asks.

Finn chuckles. "Why is Rachel really here?" he asks, seriousness in his eyes.

Kurt looks over to Rachel with Quinn and Puck and clears his throat. "Finn, Rachel is getting married," he answers.

Finn looks at Kurt shocked, his heart shatters all over again. He had come to the dinner in hopes of getting Rachel back, but now there is no hope. She's getting married soon. "To who?" he asks trying to hold back his sadness.

"To Jessie St. James," Kurt quietly replies.

Finn takes in a deep breath and storms out the restaurant. Rachel notices and goes to Kurt. "Kurt, why did Finn storm out?" she asks curiously.

Kurt sighs. "I told him that you are getting married to Jessie," he replies.

Rachel huffs and thinks it over. Should she confront him? Would it be too weird for them to talk? Rachel sighs and races after him. She sees him outside, pacing back and forth trying to control his fueling temper. Finn couldn't believe that the love of his life is getting married to the one guy he did not like, the one guy he wanted to see gone, the one guy he had to compete with to earn Rachel's heart during his sophomore year. _Jesse St. James, I can't believe she's marrying that douche. Doesn't she remember that he egged her and didn't care?_ Finn thought angrily to himself. Rachel just stood there, looking at him, trying not to bother him.

"Finn," Rachel calls quietly.

Finn stops pacing and looks her way. "Rachel," he responds. _God, she's beautiful._

Rachel gives him a small grin and hesitantly walks forward. "I-I wanted to tell you," she starts.

Finn scoffs. "Am I the only one who didn't know that you were engaged?" he asks coldly.

Rachel looks down, then at him. "Yes, you were the only one," she quietly responds.

Finn takes in deep, sharp breaths. "Why Rachel, was our break up that bad that you had to fall into the arms of St. James?" he asks.

Rachel pauses and looks him in the eyes. "I didn't have a choice, Finn. He was there for me, he understood my pain and he was patient with me," she replies.

Finn shakes his head. "You didn't have a choice? Rachel, I love you, I still do," he responds.

Rachel sighs. "Finn, I love you, too, but I'm marrying Jessie," she says, her voice breaking.

"Do you love him?"

Rachel glares at him. "Of course I do."

Finn scoffs. "So you love me and you love him, that doesn't make sense!"

"Don't do this, Finn. You're the one that left without a trace! I wanted to talk, but when I went to the apartment, you were gone. What was I supposed to do? Chase after you? I couldn't Finn!"

Finn takes in deep breaths. "I wanted to talk but then when I came to talk to you, he was there with you."

Rachel looks at Finn with tears starting to form. "He was comforting me, Finn!" His name was emphasized to show her anger towards him.

Finn scoffs. "And how about now?"

Rachel crosses her arms. "You know I don't need this! If you can't be happy for me, than you can just forget about it!" She turns on her heel towards the restaurant. Finn looks after her and walks away.

Rachel walks towards her friends, trying to hold back tears. Quinn sees her and goes up to her. "What's wrong, Rachel?" she asks clearly concerned.

Rachel sighs. "Finn and I had a fight, I don't want to discuss it," she answers.

Quinn nods. "Ok," she replies as she rubs Rachel's back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers,**

**SO SORRY about the long wait for this chapter. Please I hope you enjoy this chapter because it took like a week to perfect this and I went through SO many different ways to tell the story. I really hope you enjoy this.**

**-groff-monteithchick94 :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Finn takes the long walk back to his apartment. He couldn't believe that Rachel would want to marry that bastard St. James. Suddenly, he hears a car trailing him. He turns around to find Puck behind the wheel of the 4runner.

"Come on, man, get in," Puck pleads.

Finn shakes his head and continues walking. "Get in the damn car, Finn," Puck commands.

Finn turns around and stops. Puck drives up to Finn and stops the car. "Look man, Rachel's sorry. She's in the restaurant crying in Quinn's arms, what the hell happened?"

Finn sighs. "We fought. I didn't want to believe that she loves that douche. How could she marry him after all he's done to her?" he asks.

Puck shrugs. "I don't know, but she forgave him. He didn't do anything to you, so you shouldn't hate him," he answers.

Finn scoffs. His best friend is defending Jessie! "I don't know how you could defend him," he replies.

Puck shrugs. "Quinn told me I had to be nice to Rachel and Jessie," he answers.

Finn shakes his head. "You are whipped, man."

Puck chuckles. "So were you."

Finn laughs as he gets into the car. Puck looks at his best friend and pats him on the shoulder. "Be strong, dude, Rachel may be marrying Jessie, but I know she still loves you."

Finn glares at Puck. "You're joking, right?"

Puck shakes his head and drives off.

Rachel comes home, all cried out. She had stayed at Quinn and Mercedes' apartment until she stopped crying. She has a lot to think about and she doesn't think that five months is enough time. She still loves Finn and she loves Jessie, the two boys who have hurt her in the past. The first time Finn broke her heart, Jessie was there to pick up the pieces. When Jessie broke her heart, Finn was there to mend it and was patient with her. And three years ago, Finn broke her heart again and Jessie was there to help her through it. Her heart had been broken one too many times by one Finn Hudson and there he was, declaring his love and making her feel bad. _Not anymore, Finn_, Rachel thinks to herself. She walks up the stairs to her bedroom, where her fiancé is waiting.

"Jessie?" Rachel calls.

"In the bathroom," Jessie calls back.

Rachel walks into her room and sees Jessie in the doorway of her bathroom. She smiles at him, walks up to him, and hugs him. He is at first surprised by the hug but wraps his arms around her. "I've missed you," he whispers.

"Me too," she sniffles.

Jessie moves several strands of hair away from Rachel's face and strokes her cheeks. He notices tears forming in her eyes. "Are you ok?" he asks.

Rachel nods. "I'm fine," she lies. She is not fine, she is still upset over what happened with Finn. Of course she couldn't tell Jessie, he would have a fit over it. He nods and holds her tighter.

"_I can't do this anymore, Rachel!" Finn says._

_Rachel crosses her arms and turns to face him. "Do what?" she asks holding back tears._

"_This, our relationship, we're growing apart," Finn answers._

"_No we're not. Sure, we haven't been spending a lot of time together, but we can mend it, Finn. Don't do this," Rachel replies._

_Finn looks at her then shakes his head. "I know about Jessie," he blurts out._

_Rachel walks up to him. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Jessie fucking St. James! Don't lie to me Rachel!" Finn shouts. His jaw is clenches and Finn's fists are tight, trying to control his rising temper. _

_Rachel steps back. She can't believe he just cussed and yelled at her. Her tears start pouring down. "I'm not lying to you, Finn. I would never lie to you," she responds in a weak voice._

_Finn pauses. "You know damn well you like him."_

_Rachel glares at Finn through teary eyes. "I don't! How could you accuse me of infidelity?"_

_Finn points his finger at her. "Because I can, I saw you last night, Rachel. You walked out of the theater with him, with his arm over you like you're his girlfriend."_

_Rachel hesitates. _Damn! _"There is nothing going on between Jessie and I. We're just two colleagues who happen to have chemistry."_

_Finn scoffs. "You know I don't need this," he walks over to the couch to takes his jacket._

_Rachel turns around to face him. "Where are you going?"_

_Finn puts on his jacket. "Anywhere but here. You know what, you and your boyfriend deserve each other, you're both liars. Have a nice life, Rachel because I am done!" And with that, Finn storms out the door with a slam. Rachel flinches at the sound and falls to the floor, crying her eyes out. She didn't know what to do, run after him? She's too afraid to confront him. How could she deny that she felt something for her co-star, but she loves Finn? Finn will always have her heart no matter what. _

Finn wakes up from his dream. He had dreamed about the final fight with Rachel. He wipes the sweat away from his forehead and looks at the picture of him and Rachel in front of the Statue of Liberty. They were celebrating their three-year anniversary. He had prepared a huge surprise for her, taking her to all of the Broadway plays that they could afford, taking her around New York, and finishing the week-Finn made sure their three-year anniversary lasted a week-with the perfect dinner. Each night that week, Finn and Rachel made love. Finn smiles as he thought about that special week, oh the love in her eyes when he told her what their plans were, a tear trickles down his cheek as he slams the picture down.

Rachel wakes up in the arms of Jessie, she smiles at his sleepy face and kisses his lips. He wakes up.

"Good morning," she greets.

Jessie grins. "Good morning," he greets back.

Rachel bites her lower lip and gets out of bed. Jessie looks at her puzzled and sits up, resting his head on the headboard. He watches as she goes inside her bathroom, Jessie shakes his head and closes his eyes to go back to sleep. As Rachel stares into the mirror, she lets all of her emotions fall out. She can't deny not feeling anything for her ex-boyfriend. It's always like this whenever she is happy with Jessie, Finn is always on her mind; a huge reminder that she will never get over Finn. Finn, Finn, Finn. Rachel wipes her eyes and begins to brush her teeth. She can't let Jessie see her like this.

After Finn ran, he goes into his room and looks in his underwear drawer. As he is rifling through his underwear, he stumbles upon a small, velvet box. He takes it out and examines it. He squeezes it as he remembers what is in it. Inside the small, velvet box is the engagement ring he bought for Rachel. He was going to give it to her, but they had been fighting after he bought it about Rachel's growing feelings for Jessie. He opens it to reveal a ring with a diamond in the middle of a gold star. It cost a fortune, but, to Finn, Rachel was worth it. He sighs as he closes it and throws it back into the drawer. He walks out of his room.

"What do you girls think of this one?" Rachel asks as she models a wedding dress Quinn picked out.

"Hmm, it doesn't suit you, it looks like Quinn picked that one out," Santana laughs. Quinn gives her a playful glare.

Rachel looks at the mirror and looks at Kurt. Kurt studies the dress and looks at the one he's holding. "Maybe this one will look better on you," he says.

Rachel nods and takes the dress from him. Ten minutes later, she comes out in the dress, a Vera Wang strapless gown. All of her friends gasp at how beautiful she looks in it, even the employees marvel at Rachel's natural beauty in the gown.

Kurt is the first one to break the silence. "You look beautiful, Rachel," he gushes.

Rachel smiles and twirls in the gown as she stands in front of the mirror. "Should I get it? It's Vera Wang and they are overpriced," she thinks aloud.

Kurt comes up behind her. "No, I'm getting it for you," he replies. Before Rachel could protest against it, he sticks out a finger. "No, no, no protesting against this. I'm getting this for you Rachel Berry whether you like it or not! We'll keep in Quinn's apartment until the wedding."

Rachel sighs in defeat and walks back to the dressing rooms. Mercedes notices Quinn's silence and walks over to her. "Hey Quinn, you all right?" she asks.

Quinn turns around and nods slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine," she answers.

Mercedes scoffs. "No, girl, you're not fine. Come on you can tell me. Is it Puck?"

Quinn shakes her head. "It's Rachel," she walks closer to Mercedes so Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and Tina won't hear her, "I think she's denying her feelings for Finn," she confesses.

Mercedes looks at her incredulously. "She can't still be in love with Finn, she's marrying Jessie," she replies.

"Mercedes, why would Rachel come to us crying when she's over Finn? She still loves him," Quinn responds.

Mercedes ponders over this. "I guess you're right, but we can't interfere with her relationship," she agrees.

Quinn nods. "I'll just have to ask Puck to help me, then."

Mercedes shakes her head. "Na-uh, you're not going to meddle into Finn and Rachel's lives are you?"

Quinn shrugs and sits down next to Tina. Mercedes looks at Quinn and shakes her head. _She's in way over her head_, Mercedes thinks to herself.

**A few days later...**

Rachel comes home from a day out with the girls and Kurt.

"Jessie!" she calls to upstairs. She waits several seconds and she receives no answer. Just then she feels her phone vibrate. She takes it out of her purse and sees Jessie's name lighting up the screen. It's a text message.

**Hey Rachel, I'm with my friends. We're at Breadsticks and later we're going to visit Carmel, I'll be home by dinner. Love you, Jessie.**

Rachel smiles, she takes out her keys, and leaves her house once again. She needed advice on her conflicting feelings for one Finn Hudson and the only person who could help her is none other than Sean Fretthold.

Rachel drives to Sean's house, remembering all the good times she had with him and Finn. Finn, of course, Sean and Rachel became friends because of Finn introducing them when Rachel had tonsillitis. She walks to the front of steps of the Fretthold household. She rings the doorbell and Sean's mother answers.

"Rachel, it's so nice to see you again," Mrs. Fretthold greets.

Rachel smiles. "It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Fretthold. Is Sean awake?" she asks.

Mrs. Fretthold nods and leads Rachel down the familiar hallway to Sean's room. Rachel opens the door and sees Sean watching TV.

"H-hey, Sean," she greets.

Sean turns to look at Rachel and a smile plays across his face. "Rachel Berry, it's an honor to be in your presence after all these years," he greets.

Rachel giggles, walks over to his bed, and hugs him. "Hi Sean, it's been a long time," she greets back.

All Sean can do is nuzzle his head onto Rachel's shoulder. When she let's go, she pulls the chair next to his bed, closer. "It has been long, Rachel. So how are you?" he asks.

Rachel smiles and shows him her ring. His eyes widen as he takes in the big diamond. "Wow that's a ring! Who's the lucky guy?" he inquires.

Rachel takes back her hand, intertwines it with her other hand, and crosses her legs. "Jessie St. James," she answers.

Sean nods. He suddenly remembers who that is, Finn's apparent rival for Rachel's heart. Sean sighs. "Look Rachel, I know I'm the last one you would want to hear this from, but I was hoping Finn's ring would be on your finger," he blurts out.

Rachel looks at him. "I-I know, believe me. It took awhile for my friends to get acquainted with the idea of Jessie being my fiancé," she replies.

Sean nods and looks at her hand. "It's a nice ring though, he's a lucky guy," he clears his throat, "Finn's been coming here quite often."

Rachel sighs. "You can read minds, huh?" she jokes.

Sean chuckles. "I know why you're here, Rachel. It's Finn you want to talk about. I know, I'm like your Yoda. I'm here for you and Finn being a very good friend of mine isn't going to affect my answers, so go ahead and unload."

Rachel takes a deep breath and confides in Sean about her conflicting feelings for Jessie and Finn. She loves Finn and knows that he will always hold a special place in her heart, but she also loves Jessie. Jessie picked up the pieces of Rachel's broken heart and put it back together along with showing her love. Ok, so maybe, he had egged her, left her, and broke her heart all at once during high school but he's a changed man. Sean tried to reason with her to contemplate on whether marrying Jessie is the right thing to do, but Rachel refused saying Finn left her without a word and never returned to talk it out.

"Rachel, Finn has told me countless times that he was a coward back then. If he could re-do it all, he would've gone to your show and waited for you so the both of you could talk. He just couldn't face you especially when he's mad at himself," Sean says.

Rachel sighs and fidgets with her hands, then looks at Sean. "I don't know what to do, Sean," she replies.

Sean gives her a sympathetic smile. "Just think about it, Rachel."

Rachel nods and looks around his room, she notices a wedding picture on Sean's nightstand on his left. "Is that your wife?" she asks.

Sean turns to look at the picture, then turns back to Rachel with a smile on his face. "She's beautiful huh? Her name is Sarah. We were married last year," he answers.

Rachel smiles. "She is. How did you meet her?"

"She was a friend of my mom's. Sarah was working part time at my mom's work and I guess she saw pictures of me on her desk before my accident. My mom caught her one-day looking at them and asked if she wanted to meet me. So after work my mom brought her home," he explains.

Rachel scoots in closer, interest all over her face. "How did she react?"

Sean laughs. "Sarah was a little overwhelmed at first, but we started talking and it felt natural. Then we started dating, which was hard for my mom to adjust to, but she warmed up to Sarah being my girlfriend. Sarah is amazing, she would always volunteer to bathe me, feed me, and one night," Sean smiles big as he recalls that special night, "she slept with me on my bed. That was the first night I said 'I love you' to her."

Rachel wipes away some tears and pats Sean's hand. "That is a beautiful story, Sean. I hope you and Sarah are happy together and congratulations, too."

Sean smiles. "Thanks, Rach. Now I hope you get to have your fairy tale ending like Sarah and me."

Rachel nods and she gets off the chair to kiss Sean goodbye. "I'll come back soon, Sean. Thanks for everything."

As Rachel leaves the house, she bumped into a familiar, tall body. She looks up to find Finn in front of her.

"Hi, Finn," she greets quietly.

"Hi, Rachel, you look good," he greets back.

Rachel blushes a little and walks past him. She tries to fight the urge to turn around and talk to him some more, but she does opposite of what she wanted. "Um, Finn, about the other night, I'm sorry," she says.

Finn looks at Rachel, marveling in her beauty. "Me too, maybe we could start over again. Quinn, Puck, and I are going to lunch at the mall tomorrow; do you want to join us?" he asks.

Rachel gives him a warm smile. "I would love to; I know Jessie will probably want to hang out with his friends so yes, I would love to join you," she answers.

Finn smiles his adorable lop-sided grin. "Cool, I'll tell Quinn to call you for the details. See you tomorrow, Rach," he says before heading into Sean's house.

Rachel smiles at the prospect of being with Finn tomorrow. Maybe the two exes can be civil with each other and hang out with their best friends. Of course, Rachel is a little scared to spend the whole day tomorrow with Finn, but having Quinn there will probably lighten up the tension. What surprises Rachel the most is how nice Finn was with inviting her. She thought the next time they would meet, they would fight again like her first night back in Lima._ Finn will always be that adorable, chivalrous boy, _she thinks fondly to herself.

* * *

**So how did like Finn's kindness towards Rachel? Did you like that I brought Sean into the story? I just think he is a good character to bring into the rocky relationship between Finn and Rachel. And how did you like the idea of Sean being married? And don't worry next chapter you will hear Sean's advice to Finn because Finn has a lot A LOT of things he wants to get off his chest about Rachel. After all Finn and Rachel DO belong together ;). **

**_So please kind and review this chapter, I really appreciate the reviews and I hope more people review this and favorite this story as well. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and please kind!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and it's Finn filled! So I know all of you want Rachel and Finn to get back together again and have Jessie dumped, but don't worry they will get together in the middle or the end. Not sure how I'm going to do this, but this chapter will probably lead to Rachel's epiphany. First she has to go to the mall with Finn, Puck, and Quinn haha. But I want to know is, should I bring the cold, self-centered, jerk side out of Jessie? Please Review!**

**-groff-monteithchick94**

Chapter 3

"Hey, Seanster, what's up?" Finn shouts as he enters Sean's room.

Sean laughs as Finn hugs him. "Sup, Finnster," he greets back.

Finn lets Sean go and sits down on the chair next to his bed. "So, how are you?" he asks.

Sean scoffs. "Please, I know why you're here, Finn," he answers.

Finn looks at him confused. "You do?"

Sean nods. "Yep, it's Rachel. It's always Rachel."

Finn sighs in defeat. "Fine, you caught me. I can't get her out of my head!"

Sean laughs. "She is one special girl," he adds on.

Finn nods in agreement. Rachel is a special girl; she saw something in him that no one else could see. Most people saw him as a dumb jock, who was dumb enough to believe that he knocked up his girlfriend without actually having sex; but Rachel saw him differently; like he mattered in the world. Then when he left her behind, his world fell apart. "Yeah she is, I just regret leaving her in New York, you know?"

Sean nods. "You've been regretting since you came back three years ago. Why didn't you go back, Finn?"

Finn shrugs. "I guess I was a coward. I couldn't face her after I left her. What should I have said? She didn't deny having feelings for Jessie."

"But she didn't admit it either," Sean sighs, "Finn, if you had gone back to her, you two would probably be the ones engaged right now."

Finn nods. Of course they would be engaged right now, maybe even three years ago. They could be married by now and have kids of their own and now Jessie is going to get that chance soon. "So what do you think I should do? Just let her go?"

Sean shrugs. "It's not up to me, it's up to you, but if it were up to me I would say, 'Don't let her go.'"

Finn rests his head in between his hands. "I don't know what to do," he mumbles into his hands. Sean laughs and Finn looks up and sighs. "It's not fair, Sean. I want her to be happy but I know she'll be happy with me as her husband. You should have seen the way she looks at me, it's like all those years of being apart doesn't matter."

"But it does matter," Sean adds.

Finn glares at him. "Anyway, I love her."

Sean smirks. "I know you do and she loves you, too."

Finn's expression is one of a hopeful man. "She does? Did she say so herself?"

Sean shrugs. He did recall Rachel babbling on about her emotions for his friend, she did say she would have chased after him, but she couldn't. "Well, she did, but she also loves Jessie."

Finn shakes his head and runs his hand through his thick, dark hair. "Of course she does. Why can't she make up her mind? She loves me, but she wants to marry Jessie? It doesn't make sense!"

"I know it doesn't, but it only makes sense to Rachel."

Before Finn could answer, there is a knock on the door. Both Sean and Finn look to see who is at the door. It is Sean's wife, Sarah, a beautiful girl with light brown hair and mesmerizing hazel eyes. Sean smiles as he basks in his wife's beauty. "Oh hi, Finn, how are you?" Sarah asks.

Finn smiles and waves to her. "Hi, Sarah, I'm good," he answers.

Sarah nods and turns all of her attention to Sean. "Sean, honey, I'm making dinner any requests?" she asks.

Sean thinks for a few seconds. "What about your pot roast?" he answers.

Sarah grins. "That's exactly what I was thinking," she replies. Then Sarah turns her attention to Finn. "Are you staying for dinner, Finn?" she asks.

Finn looks at Sean, who shrugs, then at Sarah. "Sure, Puck is with Quinn tonight so yeah."

Sarah grins. "Excellent, well dinner will be ready in an hour. Sean, we could eat in here if you want."

Sean shakes his head. "No, babe, I want to eat out there with you. I've been in this room all day, I need a new setting."

Sarah giggles. "Ok then, Finn will help you into the chair."

Sean nods and watches as Sarah leaves. "She's wonderful, huh?" he asks Finn.

Finn nods. "I'm happy for you, man," he replies.

"Thanks and don't worry, Rachel will realize that you are for her," Sean says.

Finn sighs. "I hope you're right," he responds.

As Finn eats dinner with Sean and Sarah, he couldn't help but feel a little envious. Seeing the happiness between Sean and Sarah was so painful for Finn, he had to keep excusing himself so he can compose a strong expression. Finn couldn't help himself, he just had to cry. Rachel left a huge void in his life that he feels incomplete without her. Well he shouldn't blame her because he's the one who left New York without a word. When Finn left the Fretthold's house, he put in his Backstreet Boys mix CD; Rachel had given it to him as a gag gift. He can't deny liking the Backstreet Boys, their songs are awesome and they have been around for more than 20 years. He skipped the other songs to "I Still" from their fourth album "Never Gone" (2005). He had to sing along once the chorus came on:

_I still need you__  
__I still care about you__  
__Though everything's been said and done__  
__I still feel you__  
__Like I'm right beside you__  
__But still no word from you_

The song pretty much explained how he felt about her, the song summed up three years without Rachel, three years without her smile, her laugh, her voice, her scent, her hair, her big chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly as the last notes of "I Still" ended, Finn got an idea. He'll burn a CD for her to show her how much of a jerk he is with the help of the Backstreet Boys. When Finn arrives home, he practically runs to his room, almost knocking down Quinn as she came out of the bathroom.

"Whoa, what the hell, Finn?" she asks.

Finn turns his head to look at her. "Oh sorry, Quinn," he answers before closing his door. He sits in front of his desk, pulls out his old CDs, puts one blank CD into the laptop, and downloads all the songs he needs. He printed out a little table of contents of the songs in the CD:

**Bigger (This Is Us, 2009)**

**I Still (Never Gone, 2005)**

**Never Gone (Never Gone, 2005)**

**Incomplete (Never Gone, 2005)**

**All I Have to Give (Backstreet's Back, 1997)**

**Shape of My Heart (Black and Blue, 2000)**

**Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely (Millennium, 1999)**

**I Need You Tonight (Millennium, 1999)**

**The One (Millennium, 1999)**

**Drowning (The Hits: Chapter One, 2001)**

**Jessie's Girl (Rick Springfield)**

After putting the CD together, Finn admires his work. _Hopefully this one will have Rachel running back to me,_ he thinks to himself.

* * *

**Yes it's Backstreet Boys' songs Finn likes. I love the Backstreet Boys and when I was listening to pretty much all of their recent songs, they really relate to the story. Especially "Never Gone", "I Still", and "Incomplete". Also the song "Bigger" is sums up the relationship between Finn and Rachel, just listen to it and analyze it and you'll get why I added it. I want Finn to sing one of the songs to Rachel but I am torn between "I Still", "Never Gone", "Incomplete", and "Shape of My Heart." SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHICH ONE TO PICK!**


	4. Ch4:You're Bigger than Me

**A/N: BONJOUR READERS! I still need your votes on the song Finn should sing to Rachel. The choices are, "Incomplete", "I Still...", "Never Gone", and "Shape of My Heart". So please please please tell me which one to pick. 1 person said "Shape of My Heart" and the another person said "Incomplete." So please please tell me which song you think Finn should sing to Rachel. And thank you for the reviews. And keep reviewing please. I need your reviews.**

**O God I sound so desperate haha. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Finn and Rachel are getting there! I thought I should name the chapters from now on because after this chapter the titles will be song titles from the Backstreet Boys' CD Finn made for Rachel because each chapter she will listen to each song, so SPOILER ALERT :P. And for people who dislike Jessie St. James, this chapter is no Jessie. :)**

**-groff-monteithchick94**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: You're Bigger Than Me

Finn and Rachel were driving to Finn/Kurt's house after a Christmas party at Artie's home. Rachel was twirling the music note necklace Finn gave her between her fingers as her other hand was intertwined with Finn's. They were listening to the radio when Rachel let go of her necklace and turned it off. Finn looks at Rachel with a puzzled look.

"Why'd you turn off the radio?" he asks.

Rachel looks at him. "There is nothing meaningful on, only rap," she answers.

Finn chuckles. "You can put on the CD you gave me. I haven't heard those songs in awhile," he suggests.

Rachel nods and reaches towards the backseat, making cute little noises as she reaches for the CD case. Finn laughs as she makes those adorable noises. Finally, she touches it and slides it towards her.

"Victory!" she shouts as she turns to face the road.

Finn laughs. Rachel takes out the disk and puts it into the car. In a few seconds, Backstreet Boys' "Bigger" is playing.

_First off I cant keep a promise__  
__Im no one to count on at all__  
__Add on that Im a coward__  
__To scared to return your calls_

"So why'd you choose these songs, Rach?" Finn asks.

_But you dont care__  
__You keep sticking around__  
__While Im locked in a cloud__  
__Youre bigger__  
__Lalala__  
__Cuz youre still here__  
__Your feet stuck to the ground__  
__Despite how silly it sounds__  
__Youre bigger__  
__Than me__  
__Lalala_

"I chose them because they sum up our relationship perfectly," she answers.

_Its known that Im a liar__  
__Often Im blacker than white__  
__Add on my uncanny ego__  
__No ones less humble than I_

_But you dont care__  
__You keep sticking around__  
__While Im locked in a cloud__  
__Youre bigger__  
__Lalala__  
__Cuz youre still here__  
__Your feet stuck to the ground__  
__Despite how silly it sounds__  
__Youre bigger__  
__Than me__  
__Lalala_

_All the messed up things I do__  
__Yeah I swear I make them up to you__  
__Before youre going heaven knows__  
__Just let me make it better__  
__Ill try to measure up to you_

_But you dont care__  
__You keep sticking around__  
__While Im locked in a cloud__  
__Youre bigger__  
__Lalala__  
__Cuz youre still here__  
__Your feet stuck to the ground__  
__Despite how silly it sounds__  
__Youre bigger__  
__Than me__  
__Lalala_

As Finn listens to the lyrics to Bigger he could see why Rachel picked that song. Rachel is too good for Finn but she stays with him anyway. When Finn pulls up the driveway to the Hummel/Hudson household, he turns to Rachel and asks, "So is it true?"

Rachel looks up at him confused. "What is true?"

"That I'm unreliable, a coward, a liar, and I'm not humble?"

Rachel laughs. "Finn it's just a song and you can be unreliable sometimes, like the yearbook photo-"

Finn groans and puts his hand on Rachel's arm. "Rach that was a long time ago."

Rachel giggles puts her hand over his hand and intertwines their fingers. "I know."

Finn and Rachel get out of his car and run to his house, away from the cold Ohio weather. When Finn closes the door behind them, he takes off his coat and helps Rachel with hers. When Rachel hangs her coat, Finn picks her up, flings her over his shoulder, and runs to his room. Meanwhile, Rachel protests and punches Finn's back to put her down, but he won't let her go. The Hummel/Hudson house is filled with the couple's laughter as he leads them up to his room. When Finn reaches his room, he puts Rachel down. Rachel looks up at him and then runs away, but before she could get all the way to the stairs, he grabs her by the waist and takes her to his room.

"Finn, quit it," she says.

Finn laughs and gently throws her on his bed. "I can't, I love you, Rach and you tried to run away," he replies.

Rachel leans against the headboard and stares at him. "I love you, too, but when I said I wanted a boy to sweep me off my feet, I didn't mean it literally," she responds.

Finn laughs and sits beside her, resting his hand on her knee. "I know, you're just so damn adorable, babe, I had to take you away from the world."

Rachel smiles and puts her hand on his. "Don't cuss, Finn, it's not conducive to your growing mind."

Finn looks at Rachel teasingly. "So you think I'm stupid?"

Rachel laughs nervously and shakes her head. "No you're not, Finn, you're one of the smartest people I know."

Finn laughs. "No I'm just kidding, babe, I know you don't think I'm stupid. And that song, it is true. You're too good for me, I know it's silly, but you are bigger than me."

Rachel gazes at Finn and pulls him to her so she can kiss him.

_

* * *

_

Rachel wakes up to find Jessie gone. She sees a note on his pillow and it reads:

_Rachel,_

_Good morning, last night was great and I had a spectacular time. John wanted to work out so this morning, so I'm at the gym if you need me. I know since we've got here we haven't been spending time together, but we will, I promise. I just haven't seen these guys in years. I love you,_

_Jessie_

Rachel smiles as she puts the note down. She wasn't smiling because of the note but because today is the day she will see Finn again. She had been anticipating this day since Finn asked her to join Puck, Quinn, and him for a mall day yesterday. When she arrived in Lima, she felt like they were strangers but now that he made the first move to be civil again, she no longer felt like he was a stranger. Sure there still bitter feelings lingering in the space between them, but they can revisit those some other time. Rachel pulled off her covers and quickly dressed herself.

Quinn and Rachel had a long phone conversation once Rachel came home. Quinn had told Rachel the details about the mall day. Unbeknownst to Rachel, Quinn had asked Finn to invite Rachel with them. Quinn and Rachel discussed the wedding as well as Quinn catching her up on their friends. Artie and Tina have an 8-month baby named Jenna Cohen-Chang Abrams, Puck is finishing his education in architecture, and Mercedes is recording her first solo album. Rachel felt egotistical; the only thing that everyone else was concerned about was her wedding; she didn't bother inquiring about her friends' lives.

Finn woke up with a huge smile on his face. All that was running through his head the entire morning as he was getting dressed was Rachel; her laugh, her smile, her voice, her adorable chocolate brown eyes, and everything else about her. He recalled the small, but significant time when they were driving home from Artie's Christmas party back in their junior year of high school. He had told Rachel that she is "bigger" than he is; and of course, that night was the first time they made love in his new bedroom.

Puck, Quinn, and Finn arrive at Rachel's house to pick her up. Finn volunteers to go get her. He practically runs to the door and rings the doorbell. Rachel puts on her scarf and opens the door, startled to find her 6'3" tall ex-boyfriend at the door.

"Finn," she gathers herself before she faints, "hi."

"Hi, Rachel," he greets too eagerly. _Don't see too eager you pansy! _Finn thinks to himself.

Rachel blushes, as she knows why he sounds eager, although a part of her wants to deny that the spark Finn and Rachel had three years ago is still evident, another part wants to just kiss him senseless. "So, you ready?" he asks.

Rachel nods, grabs her keys from the little table, and closes the door behind her. Finn and Rachel walk toward Puck's old 4runner.

"Sup, Berry," Puck greets as Rachel closes her door.

"Hi, Noah," she greet backs.

Quinn turns to face Rachel and smiles. "Hey, Rach, so nice of you to join us," she says.

Rachel laughs and sits back in her seat, exchanging a few shy glances with Finn. Quinn looks up in the rearview mirror as she sees Rachel and Finn's shy glances and smiles, proud of her work. While at the mall, Quinn convinced Puck to try and ditch Rachel and Finn as they go into stores. As Puck and Quinn walk ahead, Finn is trying to fight the urge to talk to Rachel.

"So," he couldn't fight it any longer, "Rachel."

The tiny brunette looks up to him. "Yeah, Finn?"

Finn clears his throat. "I, uh, I'm glad you came," he finally says.

Rachel smiles shyly. "I'm glad I came too. Now there is something you want to say but you don't want to tell me," she replies.

Finn scoffs nervously, looks down at her, and notices something familiar hanging around her neck. "Is that the music note necklace I gave you for Christmas in high school?" he inquires.

Rachel looks down at her neck and clutches it. "Yes, I've never taken it off," she answers.

Finn smirks. She's never taken it off since he gave to her. "Wow, I'm glad I got it for you," he blurts out.

"Me, too," Rachel admits.

Finn looks at Rachel and Rachel looks at Finn, they both smile at each other. Rachel touches her necklace when Finn looks away. The rest of the day, Finn and Rachel talked like nothing ever happened. Finn told her that Sean and Sarah want to have her over for dinner and Rachel asks if Finn would like to join her, of course, she didn't need to persuade him, he agreed right away. Rachel felt comfortable talking to him, for once in their awkward reunion, she felt truly at ease in the midst of his company. Finn, too, reciprocates those feelings, he had feared that one of them would bring up the last agonizing months of their relationship, but neither she nor he brought it up. Finally, when it came time to eat dinner Rachel invited her friends to have dinner at the house.

"Hey, dad, daddy, I brought a few friends over for dinner," Rachel says as she enters the dining room. Leroy and Hiram look at each other than at Rachel.

"How many more?" Hiram asks.

"Three, daddy," Rachel answers.

Just then, Puck, Quinn, and Finn enter the dining room. They were greeted with "hellos" and "it's been a long times" by Rachel's fathers. Of course, Leroy and Hiram Berry were more interested in what Finn has been up to, taken as their daughter had lived with him every summer while in New York before the break up.

* * *

**FINN AND RACHEL ARE GETTING THERE! JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, I'M GONNA START IT AS SOON AS I'M DONE POSTING THIS! I hope you liked this chapter and tell me in your reviews what you think of Rachel and Finn's progression from awkwardness to cuteness. I need to know what song you guys want Finn to sing to Rachel, the songs are listed before the chapter begins so please voice your opinion. I'm gonna try writing each song's story out and see which is the best but I need YOU to tell me which song you'd want Finn to sing to Rachel. SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Sorry I just really like getting reviews haha. O and alos what did you think of the flashback moment in the beginning and my use of the song "Bigger".**


	5. Ch5: I Still Care About You

**A/N: Hello readers and fellow Glee fan fiction authors :) Thank you for all your reviews and your song suggestions for Finn's big confession to Rachel. I hope you like this chapter because I am really proud of this one. Thanks again for the reviews. And I'm pretty sure "Shape of My Heart" is finding it's way into this story again ;). Even though there will be a chapter dedicated to that awesome song, maybe that'll be the chapter Finn sings it and Rachel doesn't listen to it- I don't know- maybe ;). hahaha. **

**And remember keep REVIEWING!**

**-groff-monteithchick94

* * *

**

Chapter 5: I Still Care About You

Finn sat in bed with his head resting against the headboard as he looked through an old scrapbook Rachel had made for his birthday before the last agonizing months of their relationship. It was happiness wrapped in a book. Each moment, including that special week, was in the book; from sophomore year to their sophomore year of college. Finn had felt a wave of nostalgia when he woke up. Yesterday had been a dream, Rachel had invited him, Quinn, and Puck over for dinner and no Jessie. Jessie had called Rachel and told her he would be eating dinner at his parents' house. Finn was shocked that Rachel didn't seem angry or disappointed in Jessie, Finn just smirked. Maybe she is getting over him; then why is she still wearing the ring? Finn quickly shakes the thought out of his head. He can't think that way, Rachel needs time. Finn turns the page to Will and Emma's wedding. Rachel looked beautiful in a gold gown while Finn looked dashing in a tuxedo. Finn chuckles to himself as he remembers Emma reprimanding Puck for drinking at her wedding. A knock pulls Finn out of the past. He looks up to find Puck standing in his doorway.

"Hey man, you want anything to eat? Quinn's getting lunch," Puck asks.

Finn shakes his hand. "No I'm good," he answers. Puck says something into the phone and ends the call.

"So what are you looking at?" Puck asks, walking into the room.

Finn looks at him incredulously, Puck was never one to be curious only when it came to girls. "It's a scrapbook. Rachel gave it to me on my 21st birthday," Finn answers.

Puck takes it from Finn and looks at the pictures from Will and Emma's wedding. He laughs as he sees a picture of him and Rachel dancing. He shows it to Finn. "Bet you were jealous of this one, huh, Finnessa?" Puck teases.

Finn laughs sarcastically, punches Puck in the shoulder, and takes the scrapbook from him. "You asked her, she was just being nice," Finn replies.

Puck laughs and gets off the bed, he turns to his best friend and says, "Uh-huh, sure." Finn shakes his head as he chuckles.

Rachel and Jessie are eating breakfast, Hiram and Leroy Berry had gone to work early. Rachel is eating her oatmeal as she twirls the music note necklace in between her fingers as she thinks of yesterday and Finn. Jessie notices this.

"Where'd you get that necklace from?" Jessie inquires.

Rachel snaps out of the past and stops twirling the necklace. Feeling a little guilty about what she was thinking about a few seconds ago. "Oh, a friend gave it to me for Christmas," she answers, not wanting to say it was Finn.

Jessie nods as he takes a spoonful of cereal. "It's a pretty necklace, you've worn that for a long time," he says.

"It's my good luck charm," Rachel replies. "So what are your plans for today?"

"Um, just hanging out with the team," he answers. "They want to meet you, Rachel."

Rachel scoffs. "They already know me, Jessie."

Jessie chuckles. "That was years ago, Rach, they've apologized for that."

Rachel shrugs. "I don't know. My friends would think I'm betraying them."

Jessie looks offended. "Why would they think that?"

Rachel sighs. "Jessie, it's just that, well, our teams weren't exactly friends in the past."

"I know, but it doesn't matter Rachel. My friends aren't going to prevent me from marrying you."

Rachel smiles and leans over to Jessie to kiss him.

Finn had nothing to do as he sits in the living room watching TV. He had contemplated on if he should give Rachel the CD. He even asked Kurt for advice. Finn was surprised that Kurt approved of the CD even though he had appeared annoyed. Finn sighs and reaches for the CD case, he looks through the transparent cover to see the CD. That CD contains all of his feelings for Rachel, the long years without her and the road to him realizing that he was and is a coward. Well not anymore, Finn thinks to himself. He turns off the TV, puts the CD in his pocket, and grabs his car keys off the coffee table. Finn has to do this, if not now than never. He suddenly finds himself on Rachel's road, his stomach doing somersaults as he parks his car on the curve in front of the Berry household. He hopes to God that Jessie isn't with her than the giving of the CD would be twice as awkward. He rings the doorbell and anxiously waits for her to answer.

Rachel hears the doorbell ring as she was watching Grease. She puts down her soy ice cream carton, pauses the movie, and answers the door. She is startled to find Finn at her door.

"Finn," she says as she places her hair over her tank top. Finn's eyes pop out at what she's wearing, a white spaghetti strapped tank top and Daisy Dukes.

"H-hi Rachel," Finn manages to say.

"Hi, Finn, it's a surprise that you're here," Rachel says as she plays with the necklace.

Finn notices this and smirks. "So can I, uh, come in?" he asks.

Rachel looks up at him. "Oh, yeah, sorry," she answers as he steps into the house. Finn feels a wave of nostalgia as he takes in the familiar setting. Rachel leads him to the living room and they sit on the couch. Finn wishes he could just take her into his arms and just have her close to him. Rachel is sitting pretty close to him on the couch. An awkward moment passes as Rachel plays Grease again.

Finn is the first one to speak. "I made you something," he begins.

Rachel turns to him and interest quickly covers her features. "Really, what is it?" she asks intrigued.

Finn's lopsided grin plays across his face. "I made you a mix CD," he laughs nervously, "I know CDs are like old and stuff but the technology today still takes them, so here." He pulls out the CD from his pocket and hands it to her. Rachel slowly takes it from him and looks at it. She turns it around to see a list of songs on the back. She reads the song titles and starts to reminisce about her past with Finn. Suddenly a wave of guilt passes through Rachel as she sees the ring on her finger.

Rachel looks at Finn then at the track listing again. "I really appreciate this, Finn. Thank you," she says. She gives him a shy smile, he gives one to her as well.

"You're welcome," he replies. He takes a deep breath. He has so much to say and wants to say them, but he's afraid of her reaction. "I know you probably don't want to hear this but," Rachel gives him all of her attention, "I want us to start over again, Rach."

Rachel pauses. Weren't they starting over? "Weren't we starting over?" she asks, a little confused.

Finn shrugs. "I guess, but that's not what I mean. I'm glad we're friends again but I want US to start all over again."

The puzzle finally comes together. The CD, why he's here, why he invited her to the mall yesterday, Finn wants her to leave Jessie and take him back like he never left, like they never actually talked about their feelings. Rachel sighs. "Finn, I-I am speechless but I can't just drop everything and be in your arms again. I'm marrying Jessie, Finn."

Finn sighs in disappointment. "Rachel, I know you are marrying Jessie but are you sure about this?"

Rachel looks at Finn like he just asked the world's stupidest question. "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have accepted," she pauses when she glances at him, "but now I am not too sure if marrying Jessie is the right thing."

Finn nods; so there is hope then? "I guess I'm the reason why, huh?"

Rachel shrugs as she clutches the necklace again. "You know this necklace acts as my good luck charm?"

Finn looks at her confused but then his adorable grin finds it's way to his face. "It is?" he asks.

Rachel nods. "It's helped me through the opening night jitters and your absence." She turns to look at him and he at her. A comfortable silence fills the room as the former lovers gaze into each other's eyes. Was this the moment that Finn has been waiting three years for? Was this the moment that Rachel has been dreaming about since she arrived back in Lima? Maybe she is making a huge mistake with marrying Jessie. Finn and Rachel start to move closer. They start to lean in, their lips so close to touching when Rachel pulls away.

"Finn, we can't do this," she says, turning her body away from him and towards the TV.

Finn moves back to his original spot and sighs in disappointment. He runs his hand through his dark hair. Dang it! They were so close to kissing, reigniting that flame with their lips meeting. Finn tries to turn his attention away from Rachel and watch the rest of Grease, but her presence is intoxicating. Finally having enough, Finn abruptly gets up, startling Rachel who is both disappointed that he's leaving and relieved that he's leaving.

"I better go. I'll, um, I'll see you around, Rach," he says. Rachel follows him to the door.

"See you around, Finn and thanks for the CD," she says before he steps out. Before she could close the door, Finn kisses her cheek and leaves with a smile on his face. Rachel stands there in shock while looking after him. Did he just?

After Rachel processed what Finn did before he left, she goes to her room and puts in the CD into her old stereo. As "Bigger" is playing, Rachel remembers what Finn had said to her long ago.

"_...And that song, it is true. You're too good for me, I know it's silly, but you are bigger than me."_

Rachel remembers that night like it was yesterday. It was after Artie's Christmas party and the Hummel/Hudson household was empty, no Carol, Burt, or Kurt. So Finn and Rachel were all alone in that house, Finn whisked away Rachel into his room, and told her that she's too good for him. That night, Rachel and Finn made love in his new bedroom. She recalls panicking when her period was late; scaring herself and Finn with the idea of having a baby at sixteen. Luckily, for the young couple, Rachel wasn't pregnant.

As the final chords of "Bigger" fade away, "I Still..." takes its spot. Rachel lies down on her bed as she listens to the lyrics:

_Who are you now?__  
__Are you still the same__  
__Or did you change somehow?__  
__What do you do__  
__At this very moment when I think of you?__  
__And when I'm looking back__  
__How we were young and stupid__  
__Do you remember that?_

_No matter how I fight it__  
__Can't deny it__  
__Just can't let you go_

_I still need you__  
__I still care about you__  
__Though everything's been said and done__  
__I still feel you__  
__Like I'm right beside you__  
__But still no word from you_

_Now look at me__  
__Instead of moving on, I refuse to see__  
__That I keep coming back__  
__Yeah, I'm stuck in a moment__  
__That wasn't meant to last (to last)_

_I've tried to fight it__  
__Can't deny it__  
__You don't even know_

_That I still need you__  
__I still care about you__  
__Though everything's been said and done__  
__I still feel you__  
__Like I'm right beside you__  
__But still no word from you_

_No no__  
__Wish I could find you__  
__Just like you found me__  
__Then I would never let you go (without you)_

_Though everything's been said and done (yeah)__  
__I still feel you (I still feel you)__  
__Like I'm right beside you (like I'm right beside you)__  
__But still no (still no word) word from you_

She couldn't deny the reason why she started to cry as the song plays. Even though she has Jessie to fill the void Finn left behind, she has to admit that Finn can never be replace no matter how she tries. What happened between them three years ago seems silly and a waste of time. Why was she so stupid to feel "feelings" for Jessie when she had a wonderful and kind boyfriend? In the past, he broke her heart, but never humiliated her to point of her breaking down. At least when Finn broke her heart, he tries his hardest to make it up to her. Jessie never made it up to her-well fully made it up to her. When they would fight, Jessie would blame it all on Rachel when half of it or most of it was his fault. Rachel looks at the ring as a single tear trickles down her cheek.

When Finn arrives home, he heads into his room and takes out the engagement ring he bought for Rachel. He opens the small, velvet box to look at the ring. His adorable grin finds its way onto his face as he decides if he should show Rachel the ring soon. Kurt had told him that he is putting the wedding plans on hold as he sees that Rachel is uncertain if marrying Jessie is the right thing, even though she won't admit it. The clock is ticking away, four more months until October 21, 2018. Finn has to act fast before Rachel makes the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

**So what did you think of this chapter? I personally think this is my favorite chapter... so far. Are you happy that Rachel is uncertain about her engagement to Jessie? Are you glad that Kurt has decided to take a break from the wedding plans? Are you happy that Rachel and Finn ALMOST kissed? And do you like my use of the lyrics of "I Still..."? I just think it's better to add the entire song in the story because it expresses Finn and Rachel's feelings perfectly. The two haven't seen each other, heard from each other since their big break up and yet they still care about you.**

**KEEP REVIEW, PLEASE! And voice your opinion on which song Finn should sing to Rachel, the choices are "Shape of My Heart", "Never Gone", "I Still...", and "Incomplete." So PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! thank you for reading this :)**


	6. Ch6: In My Heart is Where You Are

**Hello readers! Thank you for all your reviews and you can still voice your opinion on which song Finn should sing to Rachel. If you remember from Chapter 3, Finn's CD's track listing, yeah just follow that as the in coming chapter come crawling in. Each song applies to the chapter it is named after. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I had a great time writing it. I stayed up til 3am to write this. So enjoy this chapter because it is my favorite...so far.**

**-groff-monteithchick94**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: In My Heart is Where You Are

"Finn! What is up?" Sean greets as Finn walks through his bedroom door.

Finn holds out his arms to hug his good friend. "Hey, Sean, nice to see you again," Finn greets back.

Sean smiles while Finn sits in the chair next to his bed. "So anything new, you're glowing," Sean inquires.

Finn laughs. "I had the best day yesterday," he answers.

Sean scoffs and shakes his head. "Let me guess, her name starts with an R?"  
Finn nods excitedly. "Yes it does. I-I am still reeling from what almost happened between us yesterday."

Sean shakes his head. "God, you're weird."

Finn shrugs. "I'm in love, Sean. I'm sure you know how that feels like."

"Yeah, but at least the girl I'm in love with is with ME and nobody else."

Finn looks down. Sean looks at Finn, ashamed of what he just said. "Hey, sorry, man, I-I didn't mean it that way."

Finn looks up. "It's ok."

"I'm sorry. So what are you still reeling from?"

Finn smirks. "Rachel and I almost kissed."

Sean stares at Finn wide-eyed. "Wow, if I could I would give you a high five. What happened?"

Finn happily launches into the story of his almost kiss with Rachel.

"I think she still loves me."

Sean shrugs. "Maybe but she still has to make up her mind, Finn."

Finn nods in disappointment. "I know, I just can't wait any longer. There are four more months left until the wedding, Sean. What if," Finn pauses, he hates to say it, "What if she chooses to marry him?"

Sean gives Finn a sympathetic look. He had gone through this feeling before. Sarah's ex-boyfriend had interrupted their wedding, begging her to take him back. Sarah looked at Sean with tear filled eyes and Sean looked at her with fear in his eyes. Fortunately, Sarah chose to marry Sean. "Well," he takes a deep breath, "Rachel obviously has a lot to think about. If she chooses Jessie than you have to respect her decision and move on."

Finn sighs. If Rachel does choose Jessie in the end, Finn would have to move on. Even though he loves her, he would have to let her go if their chances were slim to none. He rubs his hands together as he thinks of his next move.

Rachel had fallen asleep from a long day with Kurt, Mercedes, and Jessie. They went to the mall to register for gifts. Kurt took them there before they actually could register just to see what the department stores had to offer. Mercedes was there for moral support. Rachel felt uneasy when Kurt called her and said to bring Jessie along to their trip to the mall.

"Mercedes, do you think I'm making a big mistake?" she asks. Kurt had taken Jessie to look at the Men's Warehouse and Mercedes and Rachel were at Macy's.

Mercedes shrugs. "I don't think you want to hear my opinion," she answers.

Rachel sighs. "Please, Mercedes, I need your advice. Finn is confusing me," she pleads.

Mercedes takes a deep breath. "Ok, fine, you want it straight?" Rachel nods. "I think you are. I know you still love Finn, Rachel. You need to call it off if you want to save your boy further embarrassment," she finally says.

Rachel looks at Mercedes with tears in her eyes. "I know I should break it off with Jessie, but I'm scared to. It's agonizing to feel the way I feel for Finn and Jessie."

Mercedes shakes her head while also looking at a blouse. "Do you want me to do it, Rachel? I could just tell Jessie that you are unsure of this engagement."

Rachel sighs. "No, no, it's ok. I just need time, Mercedes."

Mercedes shrugs. "Ok, but you can't be with Finn and Jessie, Rachel. It's not fair."

Rachel nods. "I know, I know."

As Rachel dreams, her dream shifts to a church. She is walking down the aisle looking ahead at the altar. She spots a short, curly, brown-haired man facing the priest. She smiles as she nears the altar. She stands next to the man and turns to look at him, but there is no longer the short, curly, brown-haired man she saw, it's a tall, muscular, dark-haired man. He turns to her and smiles his adorable grin. Rachel abruptly wakes up, alerting Jessie.

"Rachel, you okay?" Jessie asks, placing a hand on the small of her back.

Rachel nods and lays back. Jessie takes her into his arms and kisses the top of her head. A tear trickles down Rachel's cheek; she felt guilty for dreaming about marrying Finn instead of him. Should she just call off the engagement and be happy with Finn instead? It seems that way. He never stopped loving her and as much as she wants to deny it, she never stopped loving him either. Rachel sighs and clutches the bed sheet closer to her as she dozes off; wishing Finn was lying right beside her instead of Jessie.

Rachel sits on her bed, the CD Finn gave her in her hands. She looks at it with a sigh. All of his feelings for her are inside the CD and she reciprocates his feelings. She misses everything about him. The way his hair feels as she runs her hand through it, his adorable grin that is filled with love as he looks at her, the way his voice harmonizes well with hers when they sing, and the way their hands fit perfectly together still remain in her head. She recalls wanting to kiss him the day before. They were so close to kissing that she could smell his scent, his scent made her feel at home and comfortable. When she was alone and feeling vulnerable, she wanted Finn to take her into his arms and reassure her he's there for her. She has to admit that even now, she still wants him to hold her tight. Rachel sighs, gets off the bed, and plays the next song on Finn's CD.

She sits back down on her bed and waits for "Never Gone" to start:

_The things we did, the things we said__  
__Keep coming back to me and make me smile again__  
__You showed me how to face the truth__  
__Everything that's good in me I owe to you_

_Though the distance that's between us__  
__Now may seem to be too far__  
__It will never seperate us__  
__Deep inside I know you are_

_Rachel starts to cry as the chorus comes on._

_Never gone, never far__  
__In my heart is where you are__  
__Always close, everyday__  
__Every step along the way__  
__Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye__  
__I know you will be forever in my life (yeah)__  
__Never gone_

_No no no__  
__I walk alone these empty streets__  
__There is not a second you're not here with me__  
__The love you gave, the grace you've shown__  
__Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone_

_(Somehow)__  
__Somehow you found a way__  
__To see the best I have in me__  
__As long as time goes on__  
__I swear to you that you will be_

_Never gone, never far__  
__In my heart is where you are__  
__Always close (always close)__  
__Everyday (everyday)__  
__Every step along the way__  
__Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye__  
__I know you will be forever in my life (in my life yeah)_

_Never gone from me__  
__If there's one thing I believe (I believe)__  
__I will see you somewhere down the road again_

_Never gone, never far__  
__In my heart is where you are__  
__Always close (always close)__  
__Everyday (everyday)__  
__Every step along the way__  
__Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye (yeah yeah)__  
__I know you will be forever in my life (in my life)_

_Never gone, never far__  
__In my heart (in my heart is where) is where you are (you are)__  
__Always close, everyday__  
__Every step along the way_

_Never gone, never far__  
__In my heart is where you are_

As the final chords of "Never Gone" fade out, Rachel turns off the CD and cries all of her emotions out. Three years without Finn was hell. Yes, she had Jessie but he never could fully satisfy her the way Finn did. With his chivalry and concern for her, Jessie didn't stand a chance against Finn. Jessie was a diva like Rachel and even though her diva-ness had toned down as she matured, Jessie is still the same. Unlike Finn, Jessie is blind by his ambition to be famous. Maybe that's what drew Rachel back into Jessie's arms; his confidence and knowledge of the theater was sexy. Even his eyes whisked her away from the harshness of reality but his eyes had no soul. When Rachel stares into Finn's eyes, she could see his soul, what drives him to be a better person, and what makes him, Finn. And in Jessie's eyes, only one thing drives Jessie and that's to be the best at performing. If Jessie and Rachel had to compete for a spot on a Broadway show, Jessie would want to beat Rachel without any concern for her feelings. That's why him and his old team worked well together, they were and are soulless automatons, even if they have been apart for almost a decade. Of course Jessie doesn't need his team to help him survive in the business, all he needs is his talent and a good performance. Rachel needs her talent, moral support from her family and friends, and a soul to come home to. Will Jessie be that soul? Rachel wipes away her tears and stares at her ceiling absentmindedly playing with Finn's music note necklace and Jessie's ring. She has no idea what she wants right now. Maybe she should call off the engagement and wedding.

Finn has no idea why he was in his car in front of Rachel's house. His conversation with Sean certainly had affected his decision to see Rachel again. All he wants to do is take her away from the world and have her all to himself. He wants to run away with her. Elope with her. He chuckles as he remembers when he was helping her rehearse her lines for Cabaret.

_"You know what we should do?"_

_"Elope?"_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing."_

If Rachel asked that question again, his response would be a "hell yeah". Finn sighs as he looks up to Rachel's bedroom window. He could hear "Never Gone" playing from her room along with heartbreaking sobs. Should he go in the house and comfort her? Hold her close and kiss her like his and her life depended on it? Finn shakes the idea out of his head; he shouldn't push Rachel to her decision. She needs time. He sighs, takes the key out of the ignition, and climbs out of his car. He walks up the all too familiar path to Rachel's house. He rings the doorbell and waits for her to answer. Rachel hears the doorbell ring from her bathroom. She had washed the dried up tears away. She dries off her face and runs downstairs to answer the door. When Rachel opens the door, she is surprised and relieved to find Finn there. Before he could greet her, she pulls him towards her to hug her. He is at first surprised to have her this close to him, but his long arms wrap around her small frame. Rachel sighs into his chest, finding solace in his scent and in his arms. Finn's head rests on top of hers and he takes in the smell of her shampoo. He lightly laughs. _Still the same strawberry vanilla shampoo, _he thinks to himself. They remain in each other's arms for what seems like three years.

When they let go, Finn sees a smile appear on Rachel's face as she pulls him in to close the door. She leads him to the living room and settles down on the couch. Finn just stands there looking at her in all her Rachel Berry-ness. She taps the space next to her and he does what he is told. He sits beside her and he takes her away with his lopsided grin. A comfortable silence fills the room as Rachel and Finn stare at each other, permanent smiles staining their faces.

* * *

**Yay! Rachel is getting there! She is so close to choosing Finn :O. What did you think of their moment together and Rachel's thoughts after she listens to "Never Gone"? And no they will not be getting back together soon because they have SO much to talk about. Rachel just did what she did because she needed Finn to hold her tight. She spent three years without him and hey! Come on if you had Finn, would you miss him too? I know i would haha. So SPOILER ALERT! haha. And KEEP REVIEWING! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! and remember to voice your opinion on which song Finn should sing, the remaining choices are "Shape of My Heart" and "Incomplete" because well I already used "I Still..." and "Never Gone".**


	7. Ch7: In An Ocean All Alone

**Hello readers! Thank you for all your reviews and encouragement to keep going. I gotta say this chapter went through a lot of thought because while I was reading it I wanted to delete it and start all over again, but I decided against it. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope the dialogue doesn't sound too stupid because I thought it kind of does.**

**-groff-monteithchick94**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: In an Ocean All Alone

Finn and Rachel continued to stare at each other for what felt like hours. When did she start becoming even more beautiful? Finn thought to himself. Since they've seen each other he has never fully assessed how much she's changed. When he left her she was still growing and now she has blossomed into a beautiful woman. He doesn't know what to do. Should they talk about what happened or just continue to stare at each other? Finn clears his throat forcing him and Rachel out of their trance.

"Rachel," he starts.

She looks anywhere but him, afraid to make eye contact again. She has a fiancé and Finn is not him, even though she wants him to be. If she looks at him, into his beautiful, soft brown eyes she'll get lost in them.

"Rachel," he says again to have her full attention.

Rachel sighs and looks at him. "Yes, Finn?" she asks.

Finn grins and takes a deep breath. "You surprised me with that hug," he says.

Rachel giggles nervously. "I know, it's just that I needed you. I've missed your hugs and the way it feels to be enveloped in your arms," she confesses.

Finn stares at her, not sure how to respond to her confession. So he sighs, rubs his already sweaty hands together. "I've missed you too Rachel, but I need to know that we have some kind of closure between us. I left you in New York without saying goodbye and I hurt you," he replies.

She looks at him, meeting his eyes. "Can we not discuss this Finn? I'm not ready to. I still need time," she replies.

Finn sighs in frustration. "How much time do you need? I'm ready Rachel. I'm here to say all the things I've been wanting to say since I left you," he responds standing up.

Rachel looks up at him then at the floor. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, then opens them again. "I think you should go, Finn," she commands in a weak voice.

Finn scoffs. "Fine, but when you're ready to talk, Rachel, I'll be waiting." He heads for the door, but before he leaves the living room, he takes one last look at Rachel. She could feel his eyes pleading for her to turn around, but she ignores him and hears him leave. She breathes a sigh of relief and clutches her aching heart. Rachel has a lot to think about. She falls back onto the couch, staring at the ceiling. She pulls up her hand and gazes at the ring. Rachel sighs as she thinks about her relationship with Jessie. It is a good relationship, but a couple of things aren't right. For example, Jessie can sometimes be too much of a drama queen or king for Rachel. If Jessie is so bad then why is she having a hard time choosing between him and Finn, it shouldn't be too hard. Even though Jessie can be a drama queen er king , he can be romantic, charming, and sexy. Unlike Finn, Jessie knows exactly where he's headed and what he'll be doing for the rest of his life. Of course his proposal wasn't part of the plan.

Finn arrives home, fuming with anger. He slams the door shut, startling Quinn, Mercedes, and Puck who were in the kitchen. He didn't bother looking at them as he makes his way into his room, incoherently mumbling to himself about what happened earlier with Rachel. Quinn and Mercedes look at each other, each holding a confused expression then they look at Puck, who shrugs. Quinn and Mercedes start to argue about who should go in there and comfort Finn. Meanwhile, Finn takes Rachel's scrapbook and throws it against the wall, letting out a frustrated grunt as the book leaves his hand. He then takes the picture of him and Rachel at the Statue of Liberty and throws it against his closet. The picture frame lands on the floor shattering the glass. Finn heaves in and out as he sits on his bed with his back facing the door.

"You're his ex-girlfriend," Mercedes says.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "You didn't date him," she retorts.

Mercedes chuckles. "No that's not an excuse, you're going in there blondie," she replies.

Quinn sighs in defeat and makes the trip to Finn's room. She lightly knocks on the door and peeks in. He sat on the opposite end of his bed with his back facing the door. She let's out a sharp breath and walks into the room.

"Finn?" she calls.

"Quinn," he says back. He turns around and looks at her. "Does Rachel really love Jessie?" he asks.

Quinn stands there looking at him. "I-I believe so," she answers.

Finn sighs and turns back to facing the window. "You should've seen her earlier, she hugged me and then when I tried to talk to her, she wouldn't even look at me!"

Quinn clutches her heart, seeing Finn all vulnerable breaks her heart. In the past, she would have laughed at his face but since Beth was born, she matured. She sighs, walks up to him, and lays an awkward hand on his shoulder. "Finn, I know it hurts you that Rachel is with Jessie but you have to respect that she needs time. No matter what you do or how she feels for you, she's engaged," Quinn says.

Finn sighs and looks up to his old flame. "If only she wasn't then things would be a lot easier, but she didn't even want to talk about it. I had so many things to say to her that she just shut me down."

Quinn nods. "She needs time, Finn. I'm sorry but it's true, you can't force Rachel into your arms until she's ready."

Finn sighs and looks at the carpet then at the mess he's made in his room. The scrapbook lay beside him, opened to the page of their wonderful three-year anniversary. He looks at the picture where he and Rachel are in Central Park, riding in a horse drawn carriage. He wishes he was back in that time, when Rachel loved him and only him. Quinn takes his silence as her cue to leave. She closes the door quietly and walks back to the kitchen where her boyfriend and Mercedes are waiting.

"So what was bugging him?" Puck asks. Quinn raises her eyebrow, shocked that he's curious even Mercedes gives him an incredulous look.

Puck looks at both of them, a little offended that they think he's acting weird. "What? Finn's my buddy and if he's going through girl troubles, I wanna know. So excuse me if being sensitive is a new thing for me," Puck states.

Both Mercedes and Quinn burst out laughing at his little rant. Puck looks at them annoyed and shakes his head. As Quinn regains herself, Puck glares at her. Quinn clears her throat. "Anyway, it's Rachel," she begins.

"What happened between them?" Mercedes asks.

Quinn sighs and sits on Puck's lap, he wraps a protective arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall. "He went over there, they had like a moment, and when Finn wanted to talk about their relationship, Rachel wouldn't even look at him," she explains.

"Wow, I bet Berry is having the best day ever," Puck comments.

Quinn gasps and elbows Puck in the chest. He says, "ow" and rubs the sore spot. Mercedes chuckles and shakes her head.

"That poor boy, it's sad that he's still in love with her even after all the relationships he's been in after her," Mercedes says.

Quinn and Puck nod, remembering Finn's girlfriends. None of them made him happy like Rachel did. Although he tried his best to place the past behind him, none of his "mistakes" (Mercedes and Kurt's name for Finn's girlfriends) could hold his heart.

Rachel lays on the couch, still staring at the ceiling lost in thoughts about Finn. What is she supposed to say to him, that her world fell apart the second he walked out of her life? Or that no one, not even Jessie, could replace Finn? There are so many things on her mind that if she said them out loud, they would just be incoherent babbling. Rachel wants to talk to Finn but she's afraid of what he'll say and what she'll say. Can they get passed this episode? Rachel yells at the top of her lungs to relieve her stress. She gets off the couch, walks to the kitchen, and pours herself a glass of water. After she washes her cup, she heads to her room in need of some music that expresses her feelings perfectly. She presses "play" on her stereo and waits for "Incomplete" to start as she lays on her side while playing with Finn's music note necklace.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes__  
__Distant faces with no place left to go__  
__Without you, within me I can find no rest__  
__Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

_Chorus:__  
__I tried to go on like I never knew you__  
__I'm awake but my world is half asleep__  
__I pray for this heart to be unbroken__  
__But without you all I'm going to be is , incomplete_

_Voices tell me I should carry on__  
__But I am swimming in an ocean all alone__  
__Baby, my baby__  
__It's written on your face__  
__but You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

_Chorus:__  
__I try to go on like I never knew you__  
__I'm awake but my world is half asleep__  
__I pray for this heart to be unbroken__  
__But without you all I'm going to be is , incomplete_

_Bridge:__  
__I don't mean to drag it on__  
__But I can't seem to let you go__  
__I don't wanna make you face this world alone__  
__I wanna let you go..._

_Chorus:__  
__I've tried to go on like I never knew you__  
__I'm awake but my world is half asleep__  
__I pray for this heart to be unbroken__  
__But without you what I'm going to be is, incomplete..._

_Incomplete.._

Again Rachel couldn't help but cry. She is in love with Finn and not Jessie. Why is she prolonging the engagement? The reason she is still engaged to Jessie is because she still loves him but isn't in love with him. So Jessie has been there whenever Finn wasn't but Finn has made her feel alive and young. But with Jessie she felt mature and calm, humdrum even. Of course Jessie can give her a lot of things Finn can't, like proper advice about the business, an understanding of the stress being an upcoming star can bring, and the stress that she feels he feels it too. Then again, Finn gives her encouragement, love, and a better way to live without the theater. Before Finn, all she wanted was to have a Tony with her name on it, but now? She would still wish for a Tony but all she wants is true happiness. And Rachel knows that Finn can give that to her. She should probably make a pro and com list, but who to love shouldn't be decided by that. Rachel groans; she's been through this before, yesterday and the day before, the same thoughts going through her mind as Finn keeps finding his way back into her heart.

Finn sits in the same spot, staring at the same window with the same thoughts running through his mind. Why can't Rachel just pick? Then maybe his life can move on to a different setting because for the past three years, he's been stuck in a love affair that has changed him and his life. If weren't for Rachel, his life would be a disappointment. He wouldn't have gotten into Ohio State and graduated in the usual 4 years if it weren't for her helping him in high school. He finally finds the will to get off his bed and out of his room with a new attitude. At least Rachel is thinking of him than not at all. He walks to the kitchen and sits down in one of the chairs, receiving glances from Puck, Quinn, and Mercedes.

Finn looks up to them and says, "So what's for dinner?"

"Um, Lasagna," Puck answers, " You ok, man?"

Finn nods, gets up, and fills his plate with lasagna. He sits back down and starts to eat. Puck resumes eating while Quinn and Mercedes reluctantly resume eating.

* * *

**As you can see, "Incomplete" will not be the song Finn will sing to Rachel. When I was listening to "I Need You Tonight" I kind of wanted to use that one but I don't know anymore. "Shape of My Heart" seems like the perfect song. I don't know, what do you think? And sorry for those of you who wanted Finn to sing "Incomplete", I chose to use it as this chapter because it describes both of their feelings perfectly. And I hope Rachel's internal conflict doesn't sound like the one in Chapter 6. So please REVIEW and keep reviewing :). And I'm not making "Shape of My Heart" the next chapter, instead it's gonna be a different song, I just have to find the song haha.**


	8. Ch8: Love is All I Have to Give

**Whoa! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! I did not intend to write this many words but I guess to move the story along I had to. So I hope you enjoy this chapter because it is an emotional roller coaster for our favorite couple. And Rachel is so so close to her decision! Well keep reviewing please :) And thank you for your reviews.**

**-groff-monteithchick94

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Love is All I Have to Give

Rachel woke up the next day feeling a little incomplete and with a bitch of a headache. She had woken up way too many times the night before that Jessie had to sleep in the guest room. Rachel felt bad for not being honest with him about what she's going through, but if he knew that she was close to sleeping with Finn he'd have a fit. Of course it would only be fair to have a real conversation with her fiancé. They hadn't spent much time with each other since they have arrived in Lima. Jessie was always with his friends and when he came home she was too tired to even have a real conversation with him. Even though Rachel hasn't done anything in the past week but stay home and wallow in her never ending thoughts about Finn, she was always so tired from too much thinking. Since when did Finn Hudson over crowd her mind? Oh! since she was fifteen, he's been the apple of her eye. So Rachel lay in bed, sleep finally taking over. The last thing she sees before closing her eyes is Finn in a tuxedo showing her his lopsided grin.

Finn woke up with a mess of a room. He didn't remember leaving his room like this when he left yesterday. Then he touches his head and winces. "What the hell happened last night?" he asks himself. His lamp was on the floor, the picture of him and Rachel at the Statue of Liberty is on the floor in disarray, and Rachel's scrapbook is still on the ground. He checks beside him making sure no sleeping stranger is laying next to him. He breathes a sigh of relief as the space he feels is empty. All Finn can remember is that after dinner he had left the apartment and had gone to a bar to drink away his sorrows. Just then Puck walks in with a glass of water and coffee. He hands them to a still confused Finn.

Finn takes them and settles them on his nightstand, turns around to his best friend. "What happened last night?" he asks.

Puck sits on Finn's desk chair and sighs. "You were a drunken fool, you even tried to make a move on Quinn," he answers.

Finn's eyes raise in shock at what he did. "Oh man, I'm sorry about that. I would never do that to you, you know that right?"

Puck nods. "I know that and Quinn knows that but you were a jackass at the bar, dude. You got into a fight because you hit on some guy's chick and the owner had to call me and Quinn to get you. You're lucky you didn't have a one night stand, because imagine getting the girl knocked up and then you will never get Rachel back."

Finn rolls his eyes. "Thanks for your story, Puck," he says in a sarcastic tone.

Puck laughs, takes the coffee from the nightstand, and hands it to Finn. "You need to drink this, that hangover will not get any better."

Finn takes it and drinks, feeling a little better. "Did I at least say things I shouldn't have said?"

Puck chuckles at the memory of Finn singing "All I Have to Give" by the Backstreet Boys when he and Quinn came to get him. Finn sitting at the bar with a beer mug in his hand singing the lyrics out loud and out of tune. "Um well you were singing pretty loudly and out of tune."

Finn sighs and hits his palm against his head, making the hangover worse. He groans while Puck laughs at him. "Oh man, why was I so stupid last night?"

Puck shrugs. "I don't know when I get depressed I drink. Of course I can't anymore, Quinn will kill me."

"Yeah, Rachel would kill me too. And thanks for helping me, dude, I really appreciate it."

"It's ok, you've helped me too when I was a drunken mess, I'm just returning the favor."

Finn laughs. "I owe you."

Puck shakes his head. "No, we're even now."

"That sounds perfect, Puck."

Puck chuckles in agreement and then curiosity takes him over, he needs to know what happened between Finn and Rachel three years ago. "So," he begins reluctantly as Finn drinks more of his coffee, "What happened between you and Rachel three years ago?"

Finn looks down at his coffee and sighs. This is going to be a long story, he thinks to himself. "Do you have anything to do now?"

Puck shakes his head. Finn looks at him and takes a deep breath. "Ok this is what happened..."

* * *

Rachel was waiting in their tiny apartment, she didn't care that she is late for rehearsals; she needs to talk to Finn. She sat on the sofa, flipping through what is on at twelve o'clock midnight, peeking at the front door every minute. Finally the door opens and Rachel is relieved that Finn came home. She turns off the TV and runs to him, stopping him from entering their room.

Finn tries to pass her but wherever he goes, she follows. Finn sighs in frustration and says, "Can you get out of my way?" in a serious voice.

Rachel looks at him with pleading eyes, but he won't look at her. "Can we talk, Finn?" she tries to get him to look at her, but he keeps looking away. "Will you at least look at me?"

Finn shakes his head and fakes a move to the left, leading Rachel to the left and then passes her in one swift step to the right. She huffs in defeat and follows him to the bedroom where he takes out his suitcase and starts packing whatever clothes he can find into the suitcase. Rachel gasps in horror and grabs the suitcase away from him, spilling the clothes on the floor. Finn sneers at her.

"Give me the suitcase, Rachel," Finn commands.

Rachel shakes her head, throws the suitcase on the floor, and places her hands on her hips with determination in her eyes. Ain't no way is her man going anywhere without talking to her. "You are not going anywhere Finn until we have a conversation!" she retorts.

Finn clenches his fists, trying not to shout but he couldn't help it. "GOD DAMN IT, Rachel!" he shouts.

Rachel flinches a little but still remains strong, although she tries to hold back her tears. "I-I don't care if I am late to rehearsal, we are going to talk!"

Finn sighs in defeat. "Fine, talk, I don't care I'm going anyway," he says as he grabs the suitcase off the floor and puts in new clothes.

Rachel walks to him and grabs his arm, holding it tight so he will stop packing and look at her. "Don't do this! I love you, not Jessie, you. You are the one I want, Finn! Stay here please, don't leave me," she beseeches through heartbreaking sobs.

Finn looks at her, so close to crying himself. He just wants to hold her and forget about the fight and just be here with her. Finn snaps out of his weakness and takes his arm away, hurling her to the ground. Rachel falls to the floor, as she lays there, she curls into a ball and sobs.

Finn ignores her and resumes packing, but his conscious forces him to look at her and see what he has done to the girl he loves. "Oh my god, Rachel," he stops packing and moves towards her, helping her up but she refuses to look at him through teary eyes.

"GO! LEAVE, I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU MONSTER!" Rachel shouts pushing Finn away. Finn looks at Rachel, covering his mouth ashamed of what he's done. He closes his suitcase and starts to leave. He turns around so he can comfort her and apologize for what he has done. He kneels beside her with his hands on her sides.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I-I don't care about the fight, just forgive me," he pleads.

Rachel regains what she could find in herself to at least look at him; anger still boiling inside of her. She wipes away her tears, sits up, and glares at him and slaps him. "Don't you dare touch me!" She pushes him away, runs out of the room, grabs her purse and coat, and leaves the apartment. When Rachel is outside, she runs to her car under the pouring New York City rain. As she sits in her car, she breaks down. Rachel replays what just happened in her head and shudders at the memory of Finn hurling her to the floor. Why did he do that? Finn has never been an abusive person, but I guess when pushed to his limits, his anger gets the best of him. After crying her last tear, she drives off to rehearsal.

Finn still stood in the same spot Rachel left him in. He couldn't believe that he had just thrown his girlfriend to the floor when all she wanted was to talk to him. After regaining what is left of his sanity, Finn packs up most of his belongings and leaves the apartment. Before he closes the door, he takes one look and sighs. Knowing that he can never come back to that apartment, he sheds one last tear. How could he show his face to her after what he's done? Though by accident, throwing your girlfriend to the ground is deplorable, unacceptable, and frowned upon. Finn would not blame Rachel for never forgiving him.

* * *

"So you just left? You didn't want to apologize or anything?" Puck asks.

Finn shakes his head in shame. Puck chuckles. "Man and I thought St. Jackass was a jackass but you beat him."

Finn glares at Puck. "It's a miracle that she even let me hold her yesterday," Finn says.

"It's a miracle that she still loves you," Puck adds.

Finn nods in agreement, knowing he is a lucky man. He had berated himself time after time for hurting Rachel, even receiving a long lecture from Mercedes about women's rights. Finn sips his coffee, feeling the hangover subsiding but the pain from the memory of hurting Rachel remaining in him.

Rachel and Finn hadn't seen each other in two weeks, now it's the fourth of July barbecue at Artie and Tina's house. Rachel stands in front of her vanity, curling her hair. Jessie comes up behind her and smiles at what he sees.

"Beautiful and breathtaking as always, Rachel," he compliments. Rachel blushes as he kisses her cheek and takes one last look at her before he turns around.

Rachel tries to steady her heart beat as she turns around to face her fiancé. "So are you accompanying me to Artie and Tina's party tonight?" she asks.

Jessie turns to her with a surprised look on his face. He had totally forgotten about that. "Um, well actually Andrea invited me over to her house for the Fourth of July," he answers.

Rachel scoffs and crosses her arms over her chest. "Jessie, I told you about this since we arrived and you just forgot and made other plans?"

Jessie nods. "Well they are your friends, Rachel. If you want to go without me than you can. I'm going to Andrea's because she's my friend."

Rachel shakes her head and let's out a frustrated sigh. "So you don't want to celebrate the Fourth of July with me?"

Jessie sighs, he is not in the mood to fight. "Look, I don't want to fight over this Rachel," he checks his watch, "Shoot, I have to go." He kisses the top of her head and heads downstairs. Rachel turns around and looks after Jessie, annoyed that he won another almost-fight with her.

Finn arrives at Artie and Tina's house hoping Rachel isn't there yet. As he follows Tina out to the backyard, he asks her, "Hey Tina, is Rachel here yet?" Even though he saw all of the girls in the kitchen, Rachel could be in the bathroom or with Jenna.

Tina giggles. "No she isn't here, but she will be," she replies. Finn sighs in disappointment and in relief. They arrive in the backyard and Finn is greeted by the guys: Artie, Puck, Mike, Matt, and (surprisingly) Kurt. Puck tosses him a beer as he sits in one of the patio chairs.

Tina hears the doorbell ring after Brittany hands her a margarita. She puts the drink down and answers the door. Rachel is on the other side, trying to calm herself. She had rambled angrily in the car about Jessie's ego getting in the way of their engagement. Tina opens the door and is happy to find Rachel there. The two women embrace and Tina leads Rachel to the kitchen. After Rachel greets the rest of the girls, she takes a quick glance at the backyard. Finn sees her and a shy smile plays across his face, Rachel gives him a shy smile as well. She turns back to the girls.

"Where's Jessie, Rachel?" Tina asks.

Rachel scoffs. "With his friends, he didn't want to join me," she answers.

"Oh, well that's fine just as long as you're here, it's ok," Tina replies.

Rachel fidgets with her hands and then takes a sip from her water. "I just don't like that he's not willing to at least strike up a friendship with you. How is our marriage going to survive if both of us refuse to at least be on good terms with each of our friends?" she questions.

Tina pauses and looks at Mercedes who shrugs. "M-maybe you shouldn't marry Jessie then, Rachel."

Rachel looks at Tina, astonished that she had just uttered those words. "Do all of you think I'm making a big mistake?"

Rachel looks at each of them, none of them having the courage to answer her question. Rachel scoffs and leans her head on the table.

Quinn is the first to speak. "Rachel, it's just that our history with Vocal Adrenaline isn't exactly the friendliest rivalry. I distinctly remember that you wanted to beat them at Regional's our junior year," she explains on behalf of all of the girls.

Rachel groans into the table and Santana slides her margarita. Rachel lifts up her head and gives her a confused look. Santana rolls her eyes and says, "It's a margarita, you need to loosen up so there," she points to the glass, "is your fix."

Rachel looks at the foreign drink in front of her. She had never tried a margarita, maybe because all of the New York parties she's been to, they served wine. She slides the glass towards her and takes a sip, enjoying the new sensation coursing throughout her body.

Rachel licks her lips, turns to Santana, and says, "This is delicious." The glee girls laugh and continue on with their conversation.

Meanwhile in the backyard, Finn couldn't help but look at Rachel. Admiring every single part of her. Even though he can't get over what happened between them two weeks ago, he can never be truly mad at her. Mainly because he can't forgive himself for hurting her three years ago. Rachel can feel someone looking at her, so she turns her head to the sliding doors that lead to the backyard. She sees that Finn is looking at her and gives him a polite smile. Rachel turns away before Finn could respond.

After the group eats dinner, Rachel steps outside to clear her head of all things Jessie and all things Finn. Suddenly, she hears the sliding door open behind her and she turns around to find Finn closing the door behind him.

"Hi," he greets while he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

Rachel snickers at how cute he looks whenever he does that. "Hello, Finn," she greets back.

Finn puts his hands into his pockets as he walks to stand next to her. Finn takes in a deep breath. "How are you?" he asks.

Rachel glances up at him and smiles, feeling safe standing next to him. "I'm doing ok, as you can see I'm dateless," she answers, laughing nervously.

"Where is Jessie?" Finn asks.

Rachel clicks her tongue. "At a friend's house. He didn't even have the decency to tell me he was going," she answers.

"Oh," Finn glances at her than at the sky, "Well you look beautiful, Rachel."

Rachel looks up at him and smiles as she looks away. "Thank you, Finn. You were always so chivalrous."

Finn's expression turns to one of pain and guilt. "Was I always chivalrous, Rachel?"

Rachel and Finn turn to each other with Rachel bearing a confused look and Finn beseeching her to really think about it. Rachel thinks about it and finally knows what he's talking about. "Finn can we not do this? I don't want to revisit the past, please?" she begs.

"Well why not, Rach? I can never forgive myself for what happened and I know you can never forgive me," Finn replies.

Rachel whimpers a little and looks at the sky then turns to Finn again. "I can't talk about this right now," she feels her phone vibrate, she checks who it is, "I-it's Jessie, I have to take this. I'm sorry, Finn." She heads inside to talk to Jessie.

Finn scoffs as he turns around to look after her. How can a tiny person do so much damage to him? He will never know. Finn sighs in frustration and kicks the lounge chair. Why can't she just talk about it and get it over with?

Kurt calls everyone to the living room to sing some karaoke. Mercedes was the first to go and she sang a Beyonce song. Next is Puck who serenades Quinn, he receives "boos" from the guys and "awws" from the girls. Quinn and Mercedes force Mike to sing "Who's Crying Now" by Journey receiving a wink from Brittany. Finn sees Rachel enter the living room sniffling; she had been crying.

"So who wants to be the next singer?" Kurt asks his friends. He scans the room and sees that Finn is looking at a sniffling Rachel. Rachel lifts up her head to wipe away some tears and Kurt gets an idea.

"Finn," Finn turns to look at Kurt, "Why don't you sing a song?" he asks.

Finn glares at him when Kurt winks and nods towards Rachel. He gets the idea and takes the mic from his brilliant stepbrother. Puck catches on as well and scans the list for the perfect song. Finn moves to the center.

"Here, man I have the perfect song for you," Puck says. He gestures for Finn to come to him, Puck shows Finn the song and nods as he moves back to stand in front of the TV. Finn waits for the song to start and he begins:

_I don't know what he does to make you cry__  
__But I'll be there to make you smile__  
__I don't have a fancy car__  
__To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles__  
__I don't care if he buys you nice things__  
__Does his gifts come from the heart?__  
__I don't know__  
__But if you were my girl__  
__I'd make it so we'd never be apart_

Rachel looks at him, mortification and encouragement to go on staining her face. Is he singing to her and only her? Suddenly, Rachel's sadness has disappeared. Jessie who?

_[Chorus:]__  
__But my love is all I have to give__  
__Without you I don't think I could live__  
__I wish I could give the world to you__  
__But love is all I have to give_

_When you talk (when you talk) does it seem like he's not__  
__Even listening to a word you say?__  
__That's okay babe, just tell me your problems__  
__I'll try my best to kiss them all away__  
__Does he leave (does he leave) when you need him the most?__  
__Does his friends get all your time?__  
__Baby please__  
__I'm on my knees__  
__Praying for the day that you'll be mine_

_[Chorus]__  
__But my love is all I have to give__  
__Without you I don't think I could live__  
__I wish I could give the world to you__  
__But love is all I have to give_

_[Bridge:]__  
__To you... (hey girl) hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more inside__  
__All the money in the world could never add up to all the love__  
__I have inside... I love you_

_And I will give it to you__  
__All I can give, all I can give__  
__Everything I have is for you__  
__But love is all I have to give_

_But my love is all I have to give__  
__Without you I don't think I could live__  
__I wish I could give the world to you__  
__But love is all I have to give_

_But my love is all I have to give__  
__Without you I don't think I could live__  
__I wish I could give the world to you__  
__But love is all I have to give_

_But my love is all I have to give__  
__Without you I don't think I could live__  
__I wish I could give the world to you__  
__But love is all I have to give_

_But my love is all I have to give__  
__Without you I don't think I can live__  
__I wish I could give the world to you__  
__But love is all I have to give... to you_

As Finn sings, he had to keep glancing back at Rachel, hoping she isn't mad at him for making a complete fool of himself. Once Finn neared the last chorus, he turned to look at Rachel but her spot was empty. He reluctantly turns his focus back to the screen and finishes the song. Finn receives praise from all of his friends.

As the rest of his friends enjoy karaoke, he searches for Rachel and finds her in the kitchen drinking her second margarita. He chuckles as he makes his way towards her. Finn takes a seat next to Rachel with a friendly smile on his face. She turns to him and gives him a shy smile before taking another long gulp from the margarita glass. Finn scoffs and tries to take the drink away from her, she pulls it back, but being the stronger person, he wins.

Rachel sighs in defeat, props her elbow on the table, and leans her head against her palm. "Fine you win," she declares.

Finn smirks and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He had never seen Rachel so depressing; she has never been one to use alcohol as a means to ease her pain. "Rach, what happened?" he asks.

Rachel sighs and groggily shrugs. "Jessie is a jackass and I hate him. You know what I did?" Finn shakes his head. "I cussed at him! When have I ever cussed at someone? I mean it's deplorable, it isn't right to use profanities when you can expand your vocabulary and leave the other person speechless. Did I do that? No! I used profanities to express how I feel and now I'm becoming a drunken mess," she rambles on.

Finn nods in understanding. "Why don't we take you away from the alcohol and why don't we sing? Just like old times, Rach," Finn suggests.

Rachel thinks about it for a second and nods. "That would be perfect," she replies. Finn gets off his chair and extends a hand out to help Rachel out of her seat. He leads her to the living room where Artie is rapping "U Can't Touch This". After Artie is done, Finn takes the mic, hands the other mic to Rachel, and picks the song. Rachel gets off the couch and stands next to Finn as the song begins. She immediately recognizes the melody and her face lights up as she looks at Finn. The song they are about to sing is "Faithfully" by Journey. As Finn sings the first verse, Rachel imagines them in that auditorium during Regional's in 2010. He had just told her he loves her and Rachel sings her verse forgetting why she was drowning her sorrows in an alcoholic beverage and her use of profanities minutes before.

* * *

**Well... What did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? How did you like the part about Finn and Rachel's fight? Would you call it a fight? If you remember from Chapter 2 when Finn dreams about their fight, the flashback here is a continuation of that. I hope you liked it because I had so many ideas to use but I thought that Finn being out of character was the right choice. I hope you agree with me. AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. thank you :)**


	9. Ch9: I'm Here with my Confession

**Here is the chapter that all of you have been waiting for, Finn sings to Rachel! I hope you enjoy it and this will be my last chapter for a while because I am going on vacation for two weeks. But don't worry I will be writing it on my iPod touch, that thing is a life saver! So I hope you enjoy this chapter and are satisfied with this chapter. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE?**

**-groff-monteithchick94

* * *

**

Chapter 9: I'm Here with My Confession

Finn and Rachel finished their duet and received a long applause from their friends. They had totally forgotten where they were and who was watching them. When was the last time they had both felt this way? When was the last time they had both felt truly happy? It's been a long time and both of them know that they can't go on living a lie anymore. Finn and Rachel continue to stare at each other as their friends applauded them, something pulled Rachel out of her trance.

"Rachel, that was amazing!" Kurt gushes.

Rachel smiles. "Thank you, Kurt," she looks at Finn, who is also snapping back into reality, "I have to go."

She hands Kurt the mic and leaves to get her purse in the hallway closet. Tina follows her, pleading her to stay longer.

"Rachel, you have to stay longer, come on," Tina pleads.

Artie wheels up behind her. "Yeah, Rachel, you have to stay. It's been a long time since we have all been together," Artie begs.

Rachel looks at both of them, feeling guilty for wanting to leave so early, but she has to. If she continues to stay, she might make the most irrational decision she will ever make. Being Rachel Berry, she needs to think things through before going for it. Moreover, if choosing Finn right now at this moment is considered irrational, she wants no part of it. She sighs.

"I'm sorry Artie and Tina, but I can't. I want to stay, but I can no longer prolong my visit. I must leave," she walks past them as they follow her to the door.

Tina opens the door. "Rachel, we must do this again," she suggests.

Rachel smiles. "That would be great," she replies. She kisses Artie and Tina's cheeks and waves goodbye as she walks to her car. Before she reaches it, she hears running footsteps behind her, she turns around to find Finn sprinting towards her.

"Finn, what are you doing?" she asks as he steps in front of her, catching his breath.

"Rachel," he begins through regaining himself, "I don't think you should drive alone. You're kind of drunk and it wouldn't be right to leave you like this," he answers.

Rachel thinks about it and has to admit that he's right, she still feels a little dizzy. She nods and hands Finn the keys. "Then you're driving me home," she replies.

Finn takes the keys from her and smirks. "Cool," he responds. They get in the car and drive off into the night. As they drive out of Artie and Tina's neighborhood, Finn couldn't help but glance at Rachel, who is leaning her head against the window. "Do you wanna go anywhere, Rach?"

Rachel looks at him. "Um, I don't know. I hope Jessie isn't home because I am in no mood to argue with him. We've argued enough," she answers.

Finn sighs in disappointment. _Damn Jessie St. James, always ruining my good moments with Jessie. _Finn takes in an angry breath continues driving. The rest of the ride to Rachel's house seemed like the longest ride in the world. No words were exchanged between the former lovers during the ride. A deafening silence surrounding both of them, even though the radio was on, it couldn't drown out the silence. Finn arrives in front of the Berry household and takes the keys out of the ignition. He turns to Rachel who is still looking out and making no move to get out of the car. He plays with the keys in his big hand as he tries to find the words to say.

"Um, Rachel?" he nervously calls.

"Hmm?" she calls back in a tired voice.

"You're home," Finn replies. He hears Rachel sigh and he looks at her.

Rachel sits up and looks at him. "I'm not drunk, Finn. I am a little tired but I don't want to leave you without expressing what I need to say," she responds.

Finn stares at her in shock. What does she have to say? He motions for her to begin and she takes a deep breath.

"Did you feel anything familiar yet completely foreign while we were singing?" Rachel inquires.

Finn ponders over what she asked. He had felt something familiar but completely foreign while they were singing. If there is a God up in the sky, He wants Finn and Rachel to be together. He nods. "Yeah I felt it," he answers.

Rachel breathes a sigh of relief. "Good, glad I'm not alone on this one. Finn, I'm so close to choosing you that I had to leave," she admits.

Finn's eyes glisten. "You are?" Rachel nods. "So what's stopping you from choosing me?"

Rachel looks away. "Our past. I want to discuss our past Finn but I'm not sure if I can move on from what happened."

Finn sighs. "I understand, Rachel."

Rachel gives him a small smile. She turns to open the door but before pulling the handle, she turns around to give him a peck on the lips. Finn was stunned that she kissed him and just sat there, staring at her as she gets out of the car. Finn watches as she waves to him and goes inside her house. How can such a tiny person leave him defenseless?

Rachel closes the door behind her and breathes a sigh of relief as she shuts the door. She turns on the lights and goes up the stairs. She skips her room and goes to her dads' room. They are still awake and watching TV.

Leroy notices Rachel peeking inside. "Rachel, come here," he says.

Rachel walks in and sits on her daddy's chair. "Dad, daddy I think I'm in love with two wonderful men," she blurts out.

Leroy and Hiram Berry raise their eyebrows in shock. "R-Rachel, honey, you sure?" Hiram asks.

Rachel looks at her dads and nods. "Although I may love one more than the other," she answers.

"Is it Finn?" Leroy asks.

Rachel sighs and nods, burying her face in her hands. "It's not supposed to be this way! I thought Finn would be out of my life for good after what happened between us three years ago, but he always finds a way back into my heart," she explains.

Hiram gets out of bed and puts a comforting hand on his daughter's back. "You'll come to a decision soon, princess. It doesn't matter who you pick, just as long as he makes you happy."

Rachel looks up to her daddy and gives him a hug.

The next morning, Rachel wakes up in an empty bed. Jessie hadn't come home last night. Rachel pulls off the covers and runs to her phone, worried where Jessie is. She dials his number and waits for him to pick up; he doesn't pick up. She tries again; again no answer. Rachel growls in frustration. She's over the fight, why isn't he over it? Rachel throws down her phone on her bed and heads to her bathroom. As she brushes her teeth, she couldn't help but become worried if Jessie knows about her feelings for Finn. If he does, why can't he just confront about it and move on?

Finn is eating breakfast at his table, humming "Faithfully" as he chews his cereal. Puck walks in looking at Finn, raising his eyebrow at his best friend's new attitude and that he's up before noon.

"Why are you up at ten?" Puck asks as he gets a bowl out of the cupboard. He walks over to the table to grab the cereal.

Finn smirks. "I don't know, I just woke up feeling great and awesome," he answers.

Puck snickers. "It's Rachel, isn't it? What happened last night?" he asks as he pours the cereal into his bowl. He puts down the cereal and sits across Finn.

Finn smiles. "She kissed me," he answers.

Puck chuckles. "High five, buddy," he holds out his hand and Finn gives him a high five. "Wow, so did she choose you or what?"

"Well, she said she was close to choosing me."

Puck looks at Finn disbelief written all over his face. "She said she was close to choosing you? What the hell, man?"

Finn shrugs. "The kiss was really a peck, but I still felt something and she is close."

Puck sighs and shakes his head. "Close, huh? How close?"

Finn pauses. "Close enough for me to try and redeem myself."

Finn had an idea, he was going to invite Rachel to the one place where they had so many magical moments; the William McKinley High auditorium. That auditorium was/is a very special place for both Finn and Rachel. That was the place where she first heard him sing. That was the place where they had their first kiss. That was the place where they would sneak away to during lunch and study hall to make-out. So many wondrous memories happened in that auditorium, that Finn had to bring back those memories in order to regain Rachel's trust again.

Rachel sat on the couch, the house phone in her hand. She had been calling Jessie since she woke up and each time, he didn't pick up his phone.

"You know what, Jessie if you aren't going to be mature and answer my calls then maybe we shouldn't be engaged! Why are you ignoring my calls? Are you still mad about our fight last night? If you are, then you have a lot of growing up to do mister because I have moved on! Jessie, please talk to me," Rachel says into his voice mail. She sighs as she let's the phone slip unto the couch. She looks at the engagement ring and wonders if she should take it off or not.

Before she could take off the ring, the phone rings. She hopes it's Jessie, but it's not.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Rachel? Hey it's Finn, I was wondering if you would like to come to the auditorium tonight," Finn answers.

Rachel's brow forwards into a confused expression. "The auditorium? Why?" she asks.

Finn sighs. "Just come to the school at seven and the auditorium doors will be open," he answers.

Rachel is still confused. "Why, Finn?"

Finn chuckles. "Just come, Rachel, please?"

Rachel sighs. "Ok I'll join you."

Finn does a silent "yes". "Seven o'clock, Rach."

"I know, Finn."

Rachel hung up the phone and looked at the clock, it's six o'clock. She gets off the couch and runs up the stairs into her room. She wanted to be prompt; Rachel Berry was never late for a date with Finn Hudson. Ok maybe a couple of times in the past she was but not anymore. Since Jessie is ignoring her calls, Finn seems like the right choice. Finn never fully ignored her calls; he would for the first couple or few tries but would eventually cave in. Rachel's the same, she can never be truly mad at Finn but right now, she is truly mad at Jessie. Rachel showered and put on her outfit for the evening. As she brushes her hair, she looks at her finger and sighs. After making up her mind, she takes off Jessie's ring and places it on her dresser before she heads down the stairs. She gets in her car and drives to McKinley, the one place where she was afraid to go to alone, but Finn will be there and all of those glorious memories will be there too.

As Rachel nears the parking lot, she sighs and feels a wave of nostalgia wash over her. She parks her car and gets out. When she reaches the auditorium doors, she takes a deep breath and opens it. She finds the place dark, but the stage being the only place with light. On the stage, there is a single table with two chairs on each side, two lit candlesticks, and two place settings. Rachel walks up to the stage, confused about what's going on.

"Finn?" she calls, a little scared.

No answer comes from him, but music. She looks to the stage and sees that Puck is playing his guitar and is accompanied by a band.

"Noah?" Rachel calls; all he does is just wink at her.

Suddenly Finn emerges out of the curtains and begins to sing, facing her as she walks up to the stage:

_Hmm, yeah, yeah__  
__Baby, please try to forgive me__  
__Stay here don't put out the glow__  
__Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker__  
__You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done__  
__I was tryin' to be someone__  
__I played my part, kept you in the dark__  
__Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Sadness is beautiful loneliness that's tragical__  
__So help me I can't win this war, oh no__  
__Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker__  
__You can save me from the man I've become_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done__  
__I was tryin' to be someone__  
__I played my part, kept you in the dark__  
__Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_I'm here with my confession__  
__Got nothing to hide no more__  
__I don't know where to start__  
__But to show you the shape of my heart_

_I'm lookin' back on things I've done__  
__I never wanna play the same old part__  
__I'll keep you in the dark__  
__Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done__  
__I was tryin' to be someone__  
__I played my part, kept you in the dark__  
__Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Lookin' back on the things I've done__  
__I was tryin' to be someone__  
__I played my part, kept you in the dark__  
__Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Show you the shape of my heart_

Rachel looks up at Finn with love in her eyes that before she could think, she runs up the stairs to the stage and attacks him with a hug. He grunts once she attacks him and puts his arms around her and smiles. Puck smiles as well, as he leads the band out. Rachel relaxes into Finn's chest, feeling all of the pain wash away as he holds her. Finn rests his chin on her head and gets intoxicated in her scent. Moments pass, Rachel, and Finn are still in an embrace.

"I knew you'd come, Rach," Finn says.

Rachel smiles and holds him tighter. "I love you, Finn," she replies.

Finn chuckles happily and holds her tighter. "I love you, too, Rachel Barbara Berry," he responds.

Rachel laughs and pulls away to look into his eyes. Finn can see her eyes sparkle under the spotlights as she looks up at him. He smiles and she smiles. "So do you want to eat?" he asks, breaking their small intimate moment.

Rachel smiles and nods, Finn takes her hand and leads her to the table. He pulls out her chair, she sits, and he pushes the chair in and takes his seat, staring at her with a smile on his face. Rachel blushes under his stare as she places her napkin on her lap.

"Finn, this is beautiful and that song was beautiful, you were flawless," Rachel begins.

Now it's Finn's turn to blush. "Thanks, Rach. I-I didn't practice at all. I just put that song on while I was driving to Puck's work to ask him to play for us. It just came naturally," he replies.

Rachel giggles and stakes a tofu. "Well it was beautiful, I enjoyed it."

Finn smiles as he stakes a piece of tofu. He notices Rachel's finger bare. _She took off the ring._ Finn clears his throat. "You took off the ring?"

Rachel pauses and looks up at him. "Yeah, I did. Jessie was ignoring me so I made my decision, as you can see I picked you, Finn. You would never ignore me even if that is your intention."

Finn snickers. "You make me weak, Rachel."

Rachel blushes as she wipes her mouth. "You're the one that leaves me speechless, Finn Hudson."

Finn wipes his mouth and then he smiles at her. "So, what's going to happen between us?"

Rachel hesitates; she was hoping to avoid this. "I'm not quite sure, Finn. I have to talk to Jessie, but I already made my decision, it's you. He just has to know that we are no longer engaged and if he accepts it, then I'm free to be with you."

Finn nods, not liking that she is still engaged to Jessie. Rachel notices Finn's expression. "Technically I'm not with Jessie anymore, Finn. I took off the ring before I came here."

Finn looks at her. "I know, Rach, but still. You're still with him no matter what."

Rachel sighs and looks down at her hands; she fidgets with them, kind of missing the ring. "It's complicated, Finn. You cannot expect me to jump into this even if I just professed my love to you; I've been keeping it a secret from Jessie for far too long. Therefore, when Jessie and I are no longer engaged, don't expect me to jump into a relationship all of a sudden. For the record, I did love Jessie, but I love you more."

Finn nods, disappointed at what she just stated, he sighs. "I understand, Rachel. I don't want to force you into anything you're not ready for. We both paid for that once, I don't wanna do it again.

Rachel looks up, gets out of her seat, and walks over to him. Finn looks up at her and he starts to get up, but she restrains him by gently pushing him back down. All Finn can do is just look at her, waiting for what she will do. Rachel bends down and plants a kiss on his lips. "Thank you, Finn."

Finn smiles. "So maybe you should go and do what you have to do."

Rachel nods and leaves the auditorium. Before she walks all the way to the doors, she turns around and gives Finn a small smile before heading out to her car. Finn watches her as she leaves and sits back down once she's out the door. He hates letting her go, but she has to break up with Jessie in order for Rachel and him moving on.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you like Finn and Rachel's confession to each other? Adn next chapter, Jessie and Rachel are no more! NO MORE!**


	10. Ch10: Guilty Roads to an Endless Love

**And so here it is! The chapter you have waited two weeks for. I have spent my entire vacation trying to figure out this chapter and the future ones to come. I hope you enjoy it and REVIEW REVIEW! And sorry about the LONG wait and REVIEW REVIEW. Your feedback is my lifeline!**

**-groff-monteithchick94**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Guilty Roads to an Endless Love

Finn stayed behind, playing with his napkin and thinking of Rachel. He heard the auditorium doors open and he looks up to find his old teacher walking up to him.

"Mr. Schue, what are you doing here?" he asks as Will walks closer.

"I heard music coming from here when I was in my office. What was this for?" Will asks.

Finn chuckles and fixes his napkin on the table. "It was for Rachel, I wanted to show her how much she means to me and I sang to her," he answers.

Will smiles and crosses his arms. "Rachel's back, huh?"

Finn nods. "Yeah and she was engaged too but she's breaking it off as we speak."

Will looks at him incredulously. "You're telling me she's breaking up with the guy because of you?"

Finn looks at Will and nods guiltily. "Rachel loves me and I love her, Jessie was standing in our way."

Will shakes his head. "So history has repeated itself again. Well if you and Rachel are happy I guess this is for the better then."

Finn grins. "Thank you, Mr. Schue. And don't worry Rachel didn't cheat on Jessie with me."

Will nods. "Good, well I better go, Emma is cooking and Jason has friends over. Come by if you want."

Finn nods. "I think I will." He gets off the stage and Will and Finn hug. When they let go of each other, Finn follows Will out to the parking lot.

Rachel arrives in her room and sees that Jessie is on the bed with his shoes on, reading a book. She tries to control her temper, she hates it when he has shoes on her furniture. She knows he is only doing this to upset her. Mission accomplished, Jessie, ITALICSRachel thinks to herself.

"Hi, Jessie," Rachel greets. Jessie peeks out of the book, a smirk the size of Texas is across his face. Rachel rolls her eyes as she takes off her scarf.

"Hello, Rach," Jessie greets back in a teasing tone. Rachel freezes, he has never called her "Rach" before, only Finn calls her that. Jessie chuckles and puts down the book, watching as his fiancée shuffles around the room avoiding eye contact with him. "Look at me, Rach." There he goes again with the "Rach". Uh oh Jessie knows ITALICS.

Rachel sighs and faces to look at Jessie. "Jessie," Jessie cocks an eyebrow, "we need to talk."

Jessie smirks and gets off the bed. "I know, Rachel. When I came in here I saw the ring on your dresser. You think I don't know about Finn? And by the way, Rach," the condescending tone making her flinch, "I saw that stupid Backstreet Boys CD." Jessie was in front of Rachel already, staring her down.

Rachel tries to regain herself and stomps her feet down. "Jessie, I no longer want us to be engaged. I have come to my senses and I have concluded that you and I are not the same people we were. You seem more focused on your career and friends than on me. Finn has been patient with me and he is the man I want to marry. I will no longer hinder your chances of making it big beyond Wicked." Rachel relaxes a little as she gets that off her chest.

Jessie nods. "Fine, you are right. I don't need somebody like you to interfere with my career. Proposing to you was a mistake, maybe I was in love or in love with love. We both have fallen in love with love, right Rachel? When we were dating in high school, it was Finn that you loved, not me. I get it, if only you were honest with me from the beginning, but you were never honest with me."

Rachel tries to stop the tears from falling down but one betrayed her. Jessie chuckles as he witnesses that tear trickling down Rachel's cheek. "I was broken, Jessie and you helped me along the way. When I agreed to try again with you, I was lying but I knew that I could never fully be with you. I'm sorry, Jessie, I shouldn't have accepted your proposal in the first place. Just so you know, I did fall in love with you but I was blinded. When we arrived here, I was cured of my blindness by my friends."

"My friends have been telling me our relationship is wrong and I wouldn't listen to them, but now I know that they were right. You've been seeing him since we've been here?"

Rachel stays quiet.

"Haven't you?" Jessie asks again, getting impatient.

Rachel sniffles. "Yes I have but we didn't do anything."

Jessie scoffs and turns his back to Rachel. "So this is it? We're done?" He turns around to face her, Rachel is staring at the ground sniffling.

Rachel nods after she wipes her tears. "Yes, it's over Jessie. I wish it didn't have to be this way."

Jessie sighs and walks back to Rachel. "I hope you realize your potential because I do, you are a star and if Finn doesn't understand what it's like to be a star, don't come to me when he shatters your dreams."

Rachel nods, not making eye contact. She wants to tell him that Finn supports her no matter what, but when provoked Jessie gets rough. Of course Jessie would never hurt her but he'll cause a scene and his inner diva explodes.

"I-I know he won't but he'll support me," Rachel looks up to meet Jessie's eyes.

Jessie bites his lower lip. "It doesn't matter, he will never understand you."

Rachel glares at him. "How dare you utter those words, Jessie. Finn understands me more than anybody, more than you. All you understand is the stress of being a star but you do not understand me!"

Jessie snickers. "So I was just a substitute for that dumb oaf? You've loved him the entire time we were dating," he shakes his head, "Unbelievable."

Rachel sighs. "Yes I have loved Finn throughout our relationship, but I tried Jessie. I tried to love you but I couldn't."

Jessie glares at her as well. "That's great, just great. Have a nice life Rachel because I am done!" And with that he walks away from her, grabs the ring, and leaves the room. Rachel just stares after him, suddenly remembering her fight with Finn three years ago. He had said the same thing when he left, "Have a nice life Rachel because I am done." She stays there frozen, staring at the spot where she last saw Jessie. Was this really happening? No more Jessie St. James, no more pretending to love him, and no more pretending. Unfortunately, the guilt of her lies finally hit Rachel and she runs out of the house. Rachel is ashamed of the many lies she told Jessie and the guilt is killing her. So to relieve the guilt she drives to the nearest bar. Though she would never-under any circumstances-drink heavily, tonight would be an exception. Rachel parks her car and walks inside, she peeks around to see if she is safe and she walks over to the bar.

"What would you like little miss?" the bartender asks.

Rachel sniffles and clears her throat. "One bottle of beer and it doesn't matter what kind," she answers in a broken voice.

The bartender chuckles. "Bad night little miss?"

Rachel scoffs. "You have no idea." She takes out a tissue and wipes her eyes.

The bartender turns around and slides her a small glass for shots. Rachel looks down and looks up at him confused.

"This isn't a beer, sir," Rachel says.

The bartender laughs. "It's for shots," he turns around a pours a drink. "Bottoms up little miss."

Rachel stares at the cup and gulps. She takes the cup and drinks it, feeling the pain fade away. She slams the cup down, "More please?"

The bartender laughs and pours her another. An hour later Rachel is drunk, she no longer felt the numbness that she felt an hour earlier.

"Hey, you, do you think I'm a fool for loving another man when I was engaged?" Rachel asks a customer. When the customer leaves, Ted the bartender tries to take away Rachel's cup.

"No, no, don't take my medicine, it's all I have," Rachel pleads drunk.

Ted shakes his head. "I'm cutting you off little miss," he replies.

Rachel tries to swat away Ted's hands but misses them entirely. She sighs and puts her head on the counter, she turns her head and her eyes sparkle as she sees a karaoke machine.

"Karaoke?" she mumbles as she walks to the small stage, leaving her purse at her seat. Ted shakes his head and serves another customer. Suddenly, Rachel's phone rings. Ted picks up her phone.

"Hello?" he asks.

"R-Rachel? Who's this?" the voice asks.

"This is Ted, the bartender at Jim's. Who's this?" Ted answers.

"This is Finn, is Rachel there?"

Ted looks over at Rachel who's trying to turn on the machine. "Oh yeah, can you get her? She's drunk and making a fool of herself."

Finn nods and with a determined expression he replies, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Ted scoffs. "Get here as ASAP!" Ted and Finn hang up. Finn sighs as he looks at Rachel's picture from three years ago. He puts his phone in his pocket.

"Is everything ok, Finn?" Emma asks from behind.

Finn turns around. "It's Rachel," he answers.

Emma is about to speak when Will emerges from the kitchen and asks, "What's wrong with Rachel?"

Finn looks between Will and Emma and contemplates whether or not to tell them that Rachel's drunk. It would definitely surprise both of them. Finn sighs. "Rachel's in trouble, I have to get her," he says.

Will and Emma share a worried expression. "Is she ok? Where is she?" Emma asks.

"She's at Jim's."

Will cocks an eyebrow. "Rachel's at a bar?"

Finn pauses and nods. "Yeah she is, I have to get her now." Finn starts to leave but Will stops him by placing a hand on his shoulder. Finn turns to face Will.

"Let me take you, just leave your car here. Rachel probably took her car over there."

Finn ponders over it and agrees to it. He kisses Emma goodbye and says goodbye to Emma and Will's son Jason. Finn follows Will out to the Schuester car, feeling a little weird joining his former teacher on a trip to a bar. Finn felt anxious as they drove to Jim's. All that was running through his head was his future with Rachel. Did she break up with Jessie? How did he take it? How did she take it? He had noticed that Rachel took drinking as a way of easing the pain. Finn had done that too, for the first year without Rachel, Finn had frequented a bar in hopes of meeting a girl like her. Of course Puck and Quinn had to stop him before his drinking escalated and became a daily thing. Finn sighs and rests his head in his palm.

Will looks over at his former student and pats his shoulder. "I'm sure she's alright, Finn. It's Rachel, even if she's drunk, she'll come to her senses," he says reassuringly.

Finn turns his head. "I hope you're right, Mr. Schu," he replies.

Will gives him a sympathetic smile and turns his attention back to the road. Finn relaxes a little and leans his head against the glass. A few minutes later, Will turns into the parking lot of Jim's, Finn breathes a sigh of relief as Will stops in front of the entrance.

Finn turns around to Will. "Thanks, Mr. Schu," he says.

Will tips his head. "Anything for my former students," he replies, "Now go and rescue your damsel."

Finn chuckles and gets out of the car. He takes a deep breath opens the door to the bar. He scans the room and walks to the bar.

He walks up to the bartender and says, "Excuse me is there a Ted here?"

The bartender turns to Finn and replies, "Yes, who is asking?"

"Um Finn Hudson, I'm looking for a Rachel Berry," Finn answers.

Ted nods and laughs. "She's over there," he points to the karaoke stage, Finn turns towards that direction, "she's been trying to figure out how to turn that on for the past hour."  
Finn sees Rachel tampering with the machine and checking the mic with a determined face. He marvels in her cuteness and how her tongue is sticking out as she tries to find the "on" button. Finally, she finds it and a smile is plastered on her face. She moves towards the front but falls from all the searching for that button. A few of the bar patrons laugh and Finn takes that as his cue to rescue her. He runs to the stage and jumps on.

"Rachel," Finn says.

Rachel gets up and stumbles into Finn's arms, laughing at herself. Finn steadies her as she finds her feet. Rachel uses his shoulders to get up and once she makes eye contact with him, she smiles and though drunk, her eyes sparkle.

"Finn, hi, thank you," Finn let's her go, "thank you for volunteering to sing with me," Rachel says. Before he could say he didn't volunteer, she drops the mic into his hands and walks to get the other one.

When she selects the song, she turns to the crowd. "Ok people of this bar, I am Rachel Berry and this is my friend, Finn and we will be singing for you," she says into the mic. Finn sighs and goes to her.

"Rachel we can't do this, you're drunk," Finn whispers to her.

Rachel giggles. "I'm a performer, Finn. The audience craves my talent and yours as well," she replies. "Now go to your place, we shall begin." Finn sighs in defeat and does what he is told. Even when drunk, Rachel can still boss him around.

The melody to the song comes on and Rachel takes her spot next to Finn, she smiles at him and he grins back. Even though she's drunk, Finn can't wait to feel the rush of singing with Rachel. If singing with Rachel is considered a drug, he wants a dose every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week of every month of every year and so on and so forth.

Rachel takes a deep breath and sings: Show me the meaning of being lonely

Finn looks at her and a smile a million miles wide stains his face as she sings the first verse.

_So many words for the broken heart_  
_It's hard to see in a crimson love_  
_So hard to breathe_  
_Walk with me and maybe_

Finn begins:  
_Nights of light so soon become_  
_Wild and free I could feel the sun_  
_Your every wish will be done_  
_They tell me_

Rachel and Finn turn to each other as the chorus comes on:  
_Show me the meaning of being lonely_  
_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_  
_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_  
_There's something missing in my heart_

Finn grins as Rachel winks at him, he takes a breath and begins the second verse:  
_Life goes on as it never ends_  
_Eyes of stone observe the trends_  
_They never say forever gaze upon me_

Rachel and Finn: _Guilty roads to an endless love_

Rachel: _There's no control are you with me now_  
_Your every wish will be done_  
_They tell me_

F/R: _Show me the meaning of being lonely_  
_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_  
_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

Rachel starts to lose herself in Finn's eyes:  
_There's nowhere to run_  
_I have no place to go_  
_Surrender my heart, body, and soul_

Finn and Rachel lock eyes: _How can it be your asking me to feel the things you never show_ (R: _shoooow_)

Finn: _You are missing in my heart_

Rachel:_ Tell me why can't I be there where you are_

F/R: _Show me the meaning of being lonely_  
_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_  
_Tell me why I can't be there you are_  
_There's something missing in my heart_  
(R:_You are missing in my heart_)

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_  
_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_  
_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_  
_There's something missing in my heart_

Finn and Rachel inhale and exhale sharply, feeling pure ectascy coursing through their veins. They forgot where they were until the crowd applauds them and some gives them a standing ovation. Finn and Rachel turn to the crowd and bow. Rachel screams as well and claps for her and Finn. Finn smiles but it's hiding his desire to whisk Rachel away from Jim's and into his room. He had to mentally berate himself for forgetting the reason why he was here in the first place. He takes Rachel's mic and puts his and hers on the table, he takes her hand and drags her off the stage. Rachel tries to protest but Finn-being the bigger being (no pun intended)-succeeds in taking her to the bar.

"I think they want an encore, stretch," Ted says.

Finn let's go of Rachel and she huffs while placing her hands on her hips. "Finn Hudson, how dare you whisk me away from the stage, our audience requests an encore and we are giving them what they want," she says with a determined expression.

Finn sighs in frustration and runs his hand over his face. "We need to go, Rachel, you're drunk."

Rachel giggles. "I am...not drunk."

Finn takes her things and drags her out of the bar. Rachel suddenly forgets why she was angry at him and follows him, intoxicated by his scent and the comfort of being enveloped in his long, muscular arm. He takes her to her car, helps her into the seat, closes her door, and goes to his side. He looks at her before he puts the key in the ignition and pulls out of the parking lot. Rachel moans, feeling sick to her stomach and her head felt like someone banged a hammer against it. Finn sighs, wishing he could hold her without being too forward with his feelings. Finn tightens his grip on the steering wheel and takes a deep breath.

Rachel couldn't help but look at Finn. Being the drunken mess she is, she wants to kiss him. She is still high from her performance with Finn. She moans and leans her head against the window.

"Rach?" Finn calls.

"Hmm?" Rachel answers.

"Do you want to go home?" Finn asks.

"No," Rachel answers. "Finn," she faces him.

Finn looks between her and the road. "Yeah, Rach?" he asks.

Rachel sighs and places her hand on his hand. "I love you, I really love you. You are the constant in my life. Where I am is where you are. Our past is something that I can never regret, even though we've had our fair share of arguments, I can never be mad at you," she replies giving him a genuine smile.

Before Finn could respond, Rachel found amusement in her curls. When she turns away from him, he takes a deep breath and faces the road again, processing every word and their meaning. He reaches the apartment complex, parks in his space, and helps Rachel up the stairs. She voices many complaints about how many flights they are walking.

"Finn Daniel Hudson, this is ridiculous," Rachel complains as she leans against him as they climb to the third floor.

Finn groans. "Rachel, come on we're almost there," he replies.

Rachel huffs, pulls away from him and sits down on the top step. Finn looks at her and shakes his head. "Rach, let's go."

Rachel sighs. "I cannot soldier on, Finn. Leave me here."

Finn bends down. "Then I'll carry you." He picks her up bridal style and walks up the stairs to the fourth floor. Rachel rests her head on the crook of his neck, grinning at how perfect it feels to be in his arms. Finn opens the door to find Puck and Quinn cuddling on the couch. They shoot their heads up to see Rachel in Finn's arms. Puck immediately gets up, worrying that Rachel is hurt. Quinn gets up as well and puts on an assuring hand on his arm.

"She's fine, Puck," Finn says.

Puck nods. "Then why are you carrying her?" he asks.

Finn sighs. "She's drunk and she was lazy to climb the rest of the stairs," he answers as he makes his way into his room. He opens his door and lays Rachel on his bed. He turns around to his closet to change. He begins to take off his shirt when:

"Finn," Rachel calls.

He turns around and pulls it over her head. Rachel turns her body and her eyes sparkle at how muscular his chest had become.

Finn notices and smirks. "Yeah, Rach?"

"I need a bucket, I need to vomit," she answers.

Finn nods and takes his empty trashcan puts it next to the bed. "Here, Rach."

Rachel smiles and vomits into the bucket. Finn cringes at how bad she sounds. She breathes in sharply and lays back down, reveling in the comforts of his sheets and his scent. Finn grins and turns around to pull out some clothes for Rachel. He is about to leave when he hears Rachel coughing.

"Finn, can you stay with me?" Rachel asks.

Finn thinks about it. Should he lay beside her? He has missed her for three years. All the birthdays without her were never "happy" birthdays, no matter how much his mom or Puck tried, those birthdays were incomplete without his chocolate, doe eyed girl.

Finn nods. "Yeah, I'll stay," he answers.

Rachel smiles as Finn slides in. When Finn gets comfortable enough, she surprises him by snuggling closer to him and resting her head on his bare chest. She marvels at how muscular his muscles feels under her tiny fingers. Finn smiles and rests a hand on the small of her back, enjoying how perfect she fits on him. Before he could muster the nerves to say something, he hears her snoring.

The next morning...

Puck knocks on the door, Finn doesn't wake up, so Puck enters and is surprised to find Rachel and Finn sleeping in the same bed.

"Whoa," that wakes up Finn.

Finn turns his head to Puck. "Puck, what do you want?" he asks sleepily.

Puck chuckles. "Um I was just," he forgets his reason and says this, "Did you two have sex?"

Finn's eyes grow wide. "What? No we didn't," he says defensively.

Puck cocks an eyebrow. "Yeah sure, than why are you are shirtless and why are Rachel's clothes on the floor? Tell me that, dude."

Finn sighs. "I'm shirtless because I took off my shirt last night and Rachel changed out of her clothes into mine," he answers.

Puck chuckles. "Your clothes, huh? Did you help her?"

Finn chuckles. "Yes I helped her. What's wrong with that?"

Puck gives him a smug look, making sure Finn knows what he's thinking. "Nothing is wrong at all, it's just that two exes are sleeping in the same bed. One is shirtless and the other is wearing the one's clothes. The other was engaged and you get the picture."

Finn scoffs and wipes his forehead. He hears Rachel squirming and she opens those beautiful brown eyes to him. Finn smiles, gazing lovingly at her.

"Yeck," Puck says as he exits the room.

Rachel giggles and snuggles closer to Finn. He swings an arm over her. Suddenly, Rachel moans and turns away from him.

"Ugh, my head it hurts," Rachel moans.

Finn moves closer to her. "I'll get you coffee, Rach," he says. He pulls off the covers and exits the room. Rachel looks after him, disappointed that he left and relieved he's getting her coffee. It felt nice to wake up to a warm, muscular chest and in such wonderful long, strong arms. She grabs Finn's pillow and lays in it, finding solace in his scent and how comfortable he feels. It was right then that Rachel wished she had ran after him, before he came back to pack all of his things. The three years without him were torture, every night Rachel would lie awake at night missing Finn's warmth, his scent, and his presence. Why had she been blinded by Jessie's knowledge of the theater and his influence in the business? Jessie may have helped her reached the celebrity status in New York but what else could he bring her? Nothing, he could only bring her what she needs for her career.

Finn is in the kitchen getting Rachel's coffee when Puck snatches the mug from him.

"Dude, that's for Rachel," Finn says.

Puck chuckles. "Don't worry, your lady will have her coffee. First I need to know that you're not going to make a fool of yourself," he replies.

Finn forwards her brow in confusion. "I don't know what you're saying," he responds.

Puck sighs. "Don't do anything that will scare her away. You think I haven't heard you for the past three years? You want to propose to her don't you?"

Finn looks down, Puck does know him. All night he had been contemplating on whether or not he should propose to Rachel. Finn sighs. "Ok fine I won't, now give me her coffee." Puck smacks his tongue and hands him the coffee.

Finn walks back to his room, hoping she's ok and awake. He opens the door to find Rachel sitting on the other end of the bed with her head between her knees. He puts down the coffee on his desk and runs to her, kneeling in front of her.

"Rach, babe, you ok?" he asks with concern filling his voice.

Rachel sighs and lifts her head to face him. "My head feels like someone hit me with a hammer, what took you so long?" she asks.

Finn sighs, resting his hands on her thighs. "Puck kind of gave me advice. I have your coffee on my desk," he replies. He gets up, takes the mug, and hands it to her. She drinks it, feeling a lot better.

"Thank you, Finn," she says through sips.

Finn chuckles and thinks about proposing to Rachel. He looks at his underwear drawer and sighs. He walks to it, takes out the ring, and walks over to Rachel. It's now or never, Finn thinks. He takes a deep breath and kneels on one knee in front of her. Rachel looks at him, her eyes wide with astonishment. Finn smiles and takes out the ring box.

"Rachel, forget about the fight, forget about the three years apart, and forget about me leaving me you. I know what I did was wrong and I should have came back for you, believe me I've thought about coming back but I was afraid. I was afraid of facing you and what I did. I just couldn't do it, Rachel. I know you forgive me but I can't forgive myself, hurting you was a mistake that I regret greatly. If I could turn back time, I would do it differently. I would propose to you and we would have kids of our own. So, Rachel Barbara Berry," he opens the box to reveal a ring with a gold star and a small diamond in the center of it, "will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Rachel is speechless. How many times has she dreamt of being proposed to by Finn? She swallows and takes a deep breath that she had been holding in. "Finn, I would love to be your wife," she answers.

Finn's smile grows a mile long and he chuckles as Rachel throws her arms around him, engulfing in a hug full of love, that they held each other for what seemed like years. When they let go of each other, Finn and Rachel looked into each other's eyes, enjoying the warmth that their eyes held. Finn removes several strands away from Rachel's face, stroking her cheek as he stares into her eyes, grinning. Rachel closes her eyes, basking in his touch and then opening them to look into those beautiful brown eyes of him. A few seconds past, Finn sighs and leans in closer, she leans closer, and then their lips meet. They part and smiles the size of Jupiter stained their faces. Finn gulps as Rachel presses her lips against his. Tangling her fingers into his hair and he moves his hands around her back. Suddenly, Finn and Rachel jump on the bed, kissing passionately. Rachel moves her hands up and down his bare back, enjoying the muscles and the feel of his skin against her fingertips. Finn moans as the sensation of Rachel's touch flows through him. Finn is about to take off Rachel's shirt, when she presses her hands on his chest.

"Wait, Finn," Rachel protests.

Finn takes in air, "What's wrong, Rachel?" he asks.

Rachel moves her fingers across his muscular chest, biting her upper lip. "I think we should wait," she answers.

Finn chuckles and Rachel cocks an eyebrow. He looks at her. "Rach, we have done this before," he says.

Rachel pulls away from him and sits up Indian style, facing him. She sighs. "Yes we have but it's been a long time, Finn. I haven't been active since you left," she looks up at him. He stiffens and places a hand on her thigh. She never moved on ITALICS.

Finn sighs. "When you're ready we can, um, do what we were about to do."

Rachel nods and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Finn. I-I really appreciate your patience with me," Finn smiles his adorable grin, "I love you, Finn."

"I love you, too, Rach." Rachel smiles and kisses him.

Rachel arrives home, tired and excited. She closes the door and sighs as she looks at the ring, admiring the customization. She notices an inscription on the ring, that she hadn't seen in her hangover. It read: Finn+Rachel til forever. Rachel smiles and walks to the living room where her dads are watching TV.

"Good morning, daddy and dad," she sings.

Hiram and Leroy exchange confused glances at each other as she sits next to Hiram.

"Um," Leroy begins, "You all right, dear?"

Rachel looks at Leroy. "I'm wonderful, daddy," she answers, "More than wonderful." It's true, the hangover subsided before she left Finn's apartment.

"Is that so?" Leroy inquires.

Rachel cocks an eyebrow. "Daddy, why are you questioning me?"

Leroy chuckles. "Because you seem too happy after what happened last night."

Rachel sighs and looks down, playing with her hands and looking at her new ring. "I am engaged to Finn."

"What?" Hiram and Leroy say simultaneously.

* * *

**Phew that was an eventful chapter. Did you think it was a bit rushed? Did you like the break up between Jessie and Rachel? And don't worry Jessie will reveal something unsettling to Rachel soon. Did I write Rachel being drunk well? Tell me please cuz I have never been drunk in MY LIFE! How did you like Finn's speech to Rachel when he proposed to her? Do you think Rachel needs some more time to know for certain she wants to marry Finn? Well I will answer that now, of course she should be ready. Rachel's been in love with Finn and has never stopped loving him. Then why would she have accepted Jessie's proposal? Maybe because it was a way out of her misery over waiting for Finn to come back. And Jessie will be back, ready to confront Rachel and Finn will be there to witness it :O, maybe I don't know. Did you like my use of the song "Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely?" So please tell me what you thought of this chapter? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Ch11: GRTAEL: Part II

**And here is the 11th chapter to "Still Not Quite Over You". Sorry it took so long, I was just stuck on the last part and thought I'd leave it there. And if you haven't read my new Finchel fic "When Things Change", check it out and it's an Alternate Universe. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. And maybe-maybe-this will be my last chapter for awhile because I've got school and the teachers apparently hate us because they bombarded us with weekend homework. I had to take like every book home. O and thank you for reviews, I really love reading them.**

**Anyway, enjoy this lovely continuation to Chapter 10.**

**-groff-monteithchick94**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Guilty Roads to an Endless Love-Part 2

Rachel sighs as her fathers look at her, shock and mostly worry is stamped across the foreheads.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, what are you thinking marrying another man when you were engaged to Jessie?" Leroy begins.

"Daddy, it's not another man, it's Finn," Rachel answers.

Leroy let's out an exasperated sigh and turns to Hiram. "Hiram, will you please explain to our daughter why her decision to marry Finn is wrong?"

Hiram nods. "Rachel, honey," he says as he takes her hands, she turns turns to him, "What you're daddy is trying to say is that we know what happened between you and Jessie last night," he looks at Leroy, who tells him to continue. Hiram gulps and continues, "And we feel as if you need time to be independent, without Finn or Jessie."

Rachel nods, but not in agreement but in understanding. Her fathers care too much and are overprotective. If only they knew why she wants to marry Finn right now, but maybe they are right, she needs time. Rachel sighs and places her hands on her lap.

"Dad, daddy, I understand your concern for me but I would like to announce that I am aware of the sudden change in partners but I know what I am doing. Finn has loved me and I have loved him. He's ready and so am I," she says.

Hiram sighs. "Fine, dear, but just think about it," he replies.

Finn sits at the dining table playing with his soup. Feeling like a chick, he already misses Rachel. He hears the front door close and shoots his head up, disappointed that it's Puck.

"Sorry, I'm not Rachel," Puck teases.

Finn sighs and resumes playing with his soup. Puck sits across Finn, sipping a beer. He notices Finn's frown and rolls his eyes.

"You wanna see Rachel? Then go get her, dude. Why are you depressed when you are engaged to her?" Puck asks.

Finn sighs. "Because, she said she needs time to figure things out. She may have said 'yes' but I don't want to smother her. I just got Rachel back and I don't want to scare her away," Finn explains.

Puck chuckles. "Dude, she's your fiancée, you have every right to see her whenever you feel like it," he replies.

"What about Quinn?"

Puck cocks an eyebrow. "What about Quinn? She's my girlfriend, not my fiancée."

"But do you want her to be?"

Puck sighs and takes another sip of his beer. "Yeah, I-I do, but she's working on her degree and she's too busy to be 'committed' to a dead beat like me."

Finn grins. "You're not a dead beat, man. You're one of the smartest dudes I know. If it weren't for Quinn, you wouldn't have changed."

Puck scoffs. "God, Berry turned you into a softy, man."

Finn chuckles. "Shut up."

"How is it possible that my tiny hand can fit ever so perfectly into your gigantic hand?" Rachel questions as she examines Finn's hand.

Finn and Rachel were enjoying a nice day out in the park. Watching as the young kids ran with their parents. They sat on a picnic blanket, Rachel is in between Finn's legs.

Finn chuckles. "I love you, too," he says sarcastically, "I don't know. Maybe it's a sign," he answers.

Rachel thinks about it. "That's sounds exact. When I'd hold hands with Jessie or anyone, it felt awkward. It felt as if the puzzle pieces weren't for each other, but when my hand is in yours," she joins their hands together, "it feels perfect."

Finn grins. "I'm glad we fit perfectly."

Rachel smiles and looks up to Finn. "You were made for me, Finn Daniel Hudson."

Finn looks down at Rachel and takes her away with his lopsided grin. "And you were made for me, Rachel Barbara Berry."

Rachel chuckles, moves away from him, faces Finn, and kisses him. "I would be honored to be your wife," she echoes as they pull apart. They are about to kiss again when they hear a disgusted voice.

"Please, get a room, I beg of you," the voice says.

Rachel and Finn turn to find Kurt blocking their sun. He is carrying a binder, titled "Wedding" in his hands.

Finn sighs and runs a hand through his hair as Rachel sits on her ankles. "Hi, Kurt thanks for interrupting us," Finn says coldly.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "While you two were kissing and disgusting the single people with your love, I was slapped in the face with the news that you two are engaged. I thought to myself, when are they going to tell the world!" Kurt replies.

Rachel clears her throat and stops Finn from responding to Kurt's speech. "Kurt, we were going to tell you and everyone soon," she responds.

Kurt chuckles and fixes his hair. "Yeah, not soon enough."

Finn sighs, annoyed that his step-brother is still here. He gets up. "Rachel and I are engaged, happy now, Kurt?"

Rachel gasps, shocked that Finn just spat at Kurt. She looks at Kurt who seems unaffected by Finn's outburst.

Finn and Rachel are surprised to find Kurt laughing. "Oh brother, you are funny. Anyway," he turns to Finn, "our parents request your presence at home immediately and bring the girl."

Before Finn or Rachel could respond, Kurt leaves. Rachel turns to Finn and asks, "So should we go?"

Finn turns to Rachel and shrugs. "I guess."

Finn pulls up his parents' driveway, sighing as he looks at the house. He is calmed down by the small brunette rubbing his arm gently. He turns to her and grins.

"You're enchanting, Finn," Rachel giggles.

Finn chuckles. "How so?" he asks.

Rachel shrugs. "You're fear over seeing your mother amazes me," she replies.

Finn laughs. "Let's do this," he says winking at her. They get out of the car simultaneously and walk up the path to the front door. As they walk, Finn slowly trails behind Rachel. She turns around.

"Finn, come on," Rachel says.

Finn groans and stands beside her as she rings the doorbell. Rachel hears Finn sigh and takes his hand to reassure him. The door opens to Carol and Burt's seven year old daughter, Casey Hummel.

The young girl's face lights up as she takes in the figure of her older brother. "FINN!" she yells.

Finn laughs. "Hey, Casey," he says as he walks into the house with Rachel trailing beside him.

Carol comes out of the kitchen, wiping her hands try. Her face forms a smile as she takes in the presence of her son and her son's new fiancée. Carol Hudson er Hummel now has seen her son go through several relationships. She saw him mess them up and appreciate the mistake he had made to scare away the girl, she couldn't understand the smile on his face when he said those girls broke up with him. Carol had tried to slap some sense into Finn to fix those relationships, but he would shrug and say, "No it's ok, mom, I'm okay with not seeing her anymore," and then he'd leave to hang out with Puck. She could never fathom why her son would be happy about being dumped but now she understands his reason. That reason was standing right in front of her and that reason is Rachel Berry. Of course! Why didn't she see it before? Finn was never angry or sad that those girls dumped him because he didn't love them like he loves Rachel. Carol smiles again and hugs Finn.

"Finn, it's nice to finally see you after a month," Carol says as she let's him go.

Finn blushes. "Sorry mum, been kinda busy with a few things," he answers.

Carol scoffs and turns to Rachel. "Rachel, how are you sweetie?" she asks as she envelopes the young girl into a hug only a mother could bring.

Rachel is surprised at first but then after several seconds, she wraps her arms around Carol feeling all the love her future mother-in-law can bring to her. "I'm excellent, Carol," she answers as Carol and her pull apart.

Carol sighs happily. "I'll have lunch ready soon and we'll eat on the porch. So just sit down and relax," she offers.

Finn and Rachel nod and move to the living room. They sit down on the sofa and Finn turns on the TV to some weird reality show he had no intention of following. He was too distracted by Rachel snuggling closer to him, feeling her move under his arm as she wraps her arms around him and nuzzles her head unto his torso.

Finn chuckles. "Comfortable there, Rach?"

Rachel looks up at Finn. "Oh sorry, Finn," she says loosening her grip on him.

Finn chuckles and pushes her closer to him. "I didn't say I didn't like it," he looks down at her and winks.

Rachel giggles. "Finn Hudson, we are in your parents' house and your little sister is in close proximity."

Finn grins and presses his lips against Rachel's, enjoying the taste of her. They continue to kiss until they hear someone-a tiny someone- clear their throat. Rachel presses her finger to Finn's lips and they turn to find Casey in front of them with her arms folded.

Finn chuckles and wipes his lips. "Hey Case, you remember Rachel, right?" he asks nervously.

Rachel looks at Finn then at Casey. "Hi Casey, I'm Rachel," she extends her hand and the little girl looks at it before shaking it.

"Hi Rachel, I'm Casey Angela Hummel," Casey says proudly. Rachel giggles at the pride in Casey's voice as she says her name.

"Well I'm Rachel Barbara Berry and I am huge Barbra Streisand fan," Rachel replies.

Casey's eyes sparkle as she, too, is a Streisand fan thanks to her other older brother. "I love Barbra Streisand!" she yells.

Rachel smiles and is suddenly pulled off the couch by Casey. Finn gets up and follows them up the stairs and into Casey's room. Casey opens the door and her room is filled with Barbra Streisand memorabilia, from posters to DVDs stacked beside a pink TV. Rachel squeals and runs into Casey's room.

"Wow," Rachel says as she looks around. She turns to Finn and says, "Finn, how come you never told me your little sister is a Barbra Streisand fan?"

Finn shrugs. "I didn't even know she was one." And how could he?

Rachel raises an eyebrow and turns to Casey. "Your collection is beautiful, Casey."

Casey beams. "Thank you and I'm also a Wicked fan. Mommy says we'll get to see it one day but daddy doesn't want us to go to New York."

Rachel sighs and kneels down in front of her. "Well, I happen to know the actress who is playing Elphaba."

Casey looks at Rachel, her mouth hanging open. "You do?" and then a thought hit Casey. She looks at Rachel and then tries to remember where she's seen that name, "Rachel Berry".  
Casey gasps as she puts the pieces together. "Y-you're Rachel B-Berry, I-I love you." Casey engulfs Rachel into a hug so tight, Rachel had to gasp for air. She hears Finn laugh and glares at him. Finn playfully shrugs.

Casey let's go of Rachel and takes a step back. "I-I can't believe that a great Broadway performer is here in my house, in my room!"

Rachel laughs and gets up. "Thank you, Casey. I can persuade your parents into allowing Finn and I to take you to New York with us soon."

Casey's face lights up and she jumps up and down squealing. "I would want nothing more."

Before Rachel could respond, Carol calls them down for lunch.

* * *

**So...what did you think? I thought I'd give Finn a little sister. She could be a little version of Rachel, taking as she is precocious and loves Barbra Streisand and loves musical theater. Do you like Casey Hummel? Tell me in your reviews and thank you for reviewing.**


	12. Ch12: Open Up Your Heart

**So sorry for the long wait to this chapter. I've been kind of busy with "When Things Change" and trying to do homework. Luckily I haven't forgotten about this story. Thank you for all the reviews and favoriting this story, I really appreciate that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. O and "little Finn" is Finn's-well I bet you can figure that out ;). Haha.**

**Anyway please read, enjoy, and review review review!**

**-groff-monteithchick94

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Open Up Your Heart

Finn Hudson had some really bad nights in his past but tonight sucks! He had just hurled his girlfriend to the floor, even though it was an accident he just couldn't forgive himself. He had bought a motel room, not wanting to spend the night at Kurt's apartment. He didn't want to explain the situation to anyone. All he wanted, hell, needed was time to mentally berate himself and think about what he is going to do when he leaves for Lima, Ohio. New York no longer felt like a safe haven for him, instead it felt like a deep, black chasm that will swallow him into nothingness. He had been known to fly off the handle and kick inanimate objects, but to throw Rachel to the ground? That is the worst thing he's ever done. Accident or not, he had physically  
inflicted pain on Rachel. Calling it abuse was the accurate term.

Finn sighs as he stares at the ceiling, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. He pulls down his sweater sleeves to cover his hands so he can wipe the tears away. She'll never forgive him, she'll never look at him with love. Instead that love will be replaced by fear, anger, and possibly regret. He cries some more.

_"Don't you dare touch me," she had said with venom enveloping her sweet, soothing, and angelic voice._

It stung, no, burned to hear Rachel spit those words at him. He had never felt so small, and his size no longer matters, Rachel being angry at him makes him feel so small, so insignificant. He sighs as he closes his eyes.

Rachel came home to an empty apartment after crying for hours. The rehearsal took her mind off of Finn, but only for a couple of hours. As soon the director ended rehearsal, she could feel the tears pooling around her eyes, ready to fall at any time. She had to keep sniffling and remain calm, but once she was in the confides of her own car, she let the tears pour out. Who was she mostly angry at? Herself or Finn? She was angry at herself and Finn. She was angry at herself because if she had confessed that she did indeed feel something for Jessie than maybe they would talk it out and he wouldn't have thrown her to the ground by accident. But no! She had to shut herself up and accuse him of accusing her of infidelity. When she came home she found the place empty, she checked the one bedroom to see if he was still there even though she knew in her gut that he wouldn't be. Sadly, he took everything of his and he also left with her heart. She leans against the bedroom door frame and sinks down, hanging on to her knees for support as she cries her eyes out. Why hasn't her tear ducts dried after all the crying she's done tonight? Rachel Berry screwed up the best relationship in her life.

Finn Hudson screwed up the best relationship in his life.

* * *

Finn had fallen asleep on the couch and woke up to the smell of cookies, but not just ordinary cookies but Rachel's vegan chocolate chip cookies. He is in his mom and step-dad's house and he had fallen asleep watching TV. Rachel and Finn had been invited over to the Hummel household to talk about their engagement. It was so stressful that all of the wedding talk had tired his mind out. He was surprised the Rachel hadn't fallen asleep. He gets up and heads to the kitchen to see Casey on the counter, watching Rachel and Carol bake the vegan sugar cookies.

"Hey," Finn greets.

Carol turns her head and smiles at her son. Rachel turns around and smiles at her fiancee while Casey jumps off the counter and hugs him.

"You're finally awake, Finn," she says.

Finn chuckles. "Yeah, you watching Rachel and mom bake cookies?" he asks.

Casey nods. "Yep, Rachel said that they are healthy and delicious and they are," she answers.

"Mhm, they are indeed, Casey," Rachel says.

Finn looks up and sees that Rachel is still busy with the cookies. He sighs. "So Casey, wanna play outside?" he asks.

Casey shrugs. "I don't know, it's almost dark."

"No, Finn you cannot take your sister outside," Carol says.

Finn sighs. "Fine, sorry, Case."

Casey giggles. "It's ok, Finn."

"Yes, it's all right, Finn," Rachel says from behind. He turns around and he smiles at her.

"You're done baking, right?" he asks her.

Rachel giggles. "Yes I am, I'm all yours."

Finn smirks, takes her hand, and leads her up the stairs. Rachel reluctantly follows him as she is worried that his mom or sister will notice her absence.

"Finn Hudson, I demand you let me go," Rachel says as they enter his old room.

Finn looks at her, a seductive look playing across his face. He closes the door and begins unbuttoning his shirt.

"Finn, here? Your parents house?" Rachel questions as he moves closer to her.

"Why not?" he asks, gently pushing her down unto his old bed.

"I-I think it is inappropriate to give into our desires for each other in this house," Rachel answers.

Finn stops in front of her. "Yeah I guess you're right, but tonight it's just you and me, Rachel."

Rachel nods, scoots over, and taps the space next to her. Finn sits next to her and before he could say anything, she attacks him and tackles him with her lips. He is at first surprised and he reciprocates the kiss. Losing himself in the passionate dance of their tongues. His hands move up and down her back as his lips dance with hers. Her hands tangle themselves in his thick, black hair and holds his face, claiming him as her one and only.

They release each other to gasp for air, their foreheads resting on each other.

"I thought you didn't want to be 'inappropriate'?" Finn asks.

Rachel giggles. "You leave me defenseless, Finn. I can refuse you and surprise you all I want," she answers.

Finn chuckles. "There is no arguing with that."

Finn and Rachel arrive at his apartment with the answering machine beeping. Finn walks over to the machine in the kitchen and presses "PLAY". It's a message from Puck saying he's helping Quinn study and won't be home til the morning.

"So we have the entire apartment to ourselves," Finn says to Rachel as he joins her on the couch.

Rachel snuggles against him. "I think we need to get a few things out of the way before we can consummate our relationship," she replies. She looks up at him, telling him she really wants to talk.

"Oh you're serious? I guess we should, huh?" Finn asks.

Rachel nods. "It would be better to say everything before anything."

Finn nods. "Well I've already said what I needed to say."

Rachel nods, takes a deep breath, and looks into his eyes. "Finn, I love you and I've always loved you. When I arrived at the apartment after rehearsal, I was expecting you to be there, even if I knew that you would have left. A part of me knew you wouldn't be at the apartment, but I just had to have a little bit of hope to get me through the drive. If I accepted the truth, I would have never returned," she begins. She hadn't realized that she was on the verge of tears. She laughs as she wipes her tears.

Finn takes Rachel into a hug and smoothes her beautiful black hair. "I was in pain too, Rach," he says he cups his hands around her cheeks and stares into her eyes, "I didn't want to leave, but I had to. I couldn't look at you after what I did, I didn't think that you would forgive me. I cried that night, Rach."

Rachel sniffles and leans in to kiss Finn on the lips. As their lips meet, strange and familiar sparks fly. This kiss is just not an ordinary kiss, in fact, it's the revelation of truth moving around as the kiss escalates into something more. Finn presses his body against Rachel's as they are on their knees prepared to take off each other's clothes. Rachel takes off Finn's buttoned shirt and feels his muscles under his thin plain white tee. Finn holds Rachel close with his right hand holding her head; he then moves both hands easily down to her butt as she encircles her legs around his waist. He gets up and as they kiss, leads them to his bedroom. He drops Rachel onto the bed, takes off his shirt, and crawls on top of her. Rachel smoothes her hands over his muscular physique as she undoes his belt, Finn then takes her and pulls on top of him. He unzips Rachel's black polka-dotted dress and easily slides it off her exposing her pink lacy lingerie. Rachel and Finn stop kissing for a second to make sure they are really doing this.

"You ok, Rach?" Finn asks.

Rachel nods. "I'm fine, Finn. Are you ok?" she asks.

Finn chuckles as he holds her bare waist tighter. "I'm perfect, Rach. Do you-are you fine with this?"

Rachel giggles. "I'm content, Finn, I want nothing more than to finally make love to you."

Finn grins his adorable grin. "Then let's do this."

Rachel laughs as their lips meet again and they continue to intertwine their bodies together.

Rachel wakes up to the scent of Finn Hudson. She presses her small hand onto his chest as she closes her eyes and sighs. She had butterflies and she was glowing so bright that sun would envy her. After three years of remaining faithful to Finn, she finally had the opportunity to make love to him and only him. She couldn't do it with Jessie because no matter how hard she had tried to give into Jessie, she couldn't give herself to someone she doesn't love. Suddenly she feels Finn move under her hand. She peeks up to him and finds him trying to go back to sleep. She giggles and moves up to his face. She takes his chin in between her fingers and turns his whole face to look at her. Finn feels his hand turning, but not by his own will, but by someone else's. He opens his eyes to find Rachel looking at him with so much love, little Finn couldn't help but tremble.

"Good morning, Finn," Rachel greets as she kisses him.

"Morning, Rach," Finn says as they part.

Rachel licks her lips. "So what are we going to do on this lovely day?" she asks.

Finn giggles. "We should probably talk to Kurt. I mean I'm pretty sure he wants to talk about the wedding. I can't believe we're going to be married in 3 weeks," he says.

Rachel's eyes grow wide. "Oh my god, that's right, we'll be each other's forever in a matter of three weeks. I-I should call Kurt," she answers as she pulls the covers off her. She is about to walk out of the room when Finn clears his throat.

She turns to look at him. "What is it?" she asks.

Finn chuckles. "You're completely naked, babe. You might want to put on some clothes if Puck is out there," he answers.

Rachel stares down at her body. "Oh thank you, honey. Do you mind if I borrow your shirt?" she asks as she puts on her lacy pink panties and Finn's plain white tee on her.

Finn shakes his head. "You can use it all you want," he answers in a seductive tone.

Rachel glares at him and throws her bra at him as she exits the room. Finn laughs as he takes off Rachel's bra from his face.

* * *

**So...how'd you like this chapter? Did you like Finn and Rachel's very VERY intimate moment? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please?**


	13. Ch13: I'll Be The One

**And here it is, people! The long awaited continuation of Still Not Quite Over You! Sorry for the wait, but school sucks! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and will love the rest because this party ain't over! haha. Well REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW, please! O and how'd you like "Grilled Cheesus'?**

**-groff-monteithchick94

* * *

**

Chapter 13: I'll Be the One

Rachel was a mess! Her apartment had never been in the state it was in right now. The sink overflowing with dishes, her trash was seeping out from its container, and her living room was filled with empty soy chocolate ice cream cartons. She was watching a Lifetime movie while eating out of a new soy chocolate ice cream carton. Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

Rachel tries to ignore the knocking, but the person just doesn't get the message, so they knock a lot more forcefully. She groans, throws her spoon in the carton, places the carton on the coffee table, and walks to the door. She opens it to find Kurt in all his Kurt glory.

She sighs. "Kurt, what are you doing here? I'm busy," she lies.

Kurt scoffs and looks around the apartment from the outside. "I can see that, Rachel, but I'm not leaving until you clean this apartment and yourself. Seriously, your behavior for the past month has worried me and disgusts me at the same time. I will not just stand by and see you throw yourself just because a certain man has walked out of your life. As brutally honest my last statement was, I care about you and I will not see you turn into a slob because I know the real Rachel Berry will not live in this dump," he says.

Rachel looks at the floor and begins to cry. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I know this isn't me," she says as she leaves the door to walk to the couch. Kurt follows her and closes the door, sits on the couch and takes her sobbing body into his arms. He rubs comforting circles into her back as she cries.

When Rachel is done, Kurt hands her a tissue box and she wipes her eyes. "I'm sorry that you have to see me all vulnerable, Kurt. I just miss him terribly! He didn't even leave a note for me or anything. He just vanished. I shouldn't have left him, I should've just stayed and work things out with him," she sighs, "Then maybe he-." She cuts herself off before she could into further detail.

Kurt nods. "What happened between you two anyway?" he asks.

Rachel looks away and closes her eyes. "I don't want to discuss it, Kurt. I-I can't," she replies.

Kurt rubs her back. "I understand. We could clean up, wash the dishes, throw away the trash, and I can help you recover."

Rachel shakes her head. "That would help my mind wander away from him," she faces Kurt and hugs him, "Thank you for everything, Kurt."

Back in Lima, Ohio, Finn looked out unto the football field from the bleachers. It's been a month since he returned from New York, but nothing seems to get his mind off of Rachel. Her sobs still rung in his mind and her calling him a monster hurt him. He sighs and buries his face in his gigantic hands. He hears someone coming up and finds his old mentor and teacher walking towards him.

"Hey, Finn," Will greets.

"Hey, Mr. Schue what are you doing here?" Finn asks as Will sits beside him.

"The question is what are you doing here when you should be in New York with Rachel?" Will asks.

Finn sighs. "I had to leave early," he answers in a serious tone.

Will realizes something is really bothering Finn. "Why?"

Finn looks at him. "Rachel and I just didn't work out this summer," he lies.

"That's impossible, Finn, you and Rachel are complete opposites and yet you find ways to work together. I've seen the ups and downs of your relationship and I know there has to be something a lot bigger than "not working out"."

Finn sighs. "Fine, you wanna know?" Will nods. "Rachel seemed to have feelings for St. James again and I just couldn't take it! She was lying to me, going out to dinners without me and with him! I even saw them walk out of the theater together, with his arm all over her like they were dating!"

"Did you at least talk to her about it?"

Finn nods and scoffs. "I did, she didn't deny it or confirm it. She accused me of accusing her of being unfaithful. She freaking turned the whole thing around on me, so I left."

"That's it? That's why you're here?"

Finn looks at Will and then at the football field. "That's not all. When I came back, she was waiting for me and she tried to talk to me but I was too angry to work it out. So, I started packing up my things and she took the suitcase from me and threw it on the ground. I picked up the suitcase and started packing again; she then grabbed my arm to stop me. And I did the worst thing ever." Finn was close to tears.

Will rubbed his back. "What'd you do?"

"I threw her to the ground," Finn answers quietly and he breaks down.

Will takes the frankenteen into his arms as he rubs comforting circles into his old student's back.

Finn and Rachel arrive in front of her parents' house. They had received several texts from Kurt and Quinn telling them that there is a crisis at the Berry household. Of course, Rachel misconstrued the red alert for something a lot more drastic than what Kurt or Quinn intended.

"Rachel, I'm sure your dads are fine," Finn says as they get out of his car.

Rachel shakes her head. "Finn, Kurt and Quinn said it was a crisis! So if we walk into that house and I am proven right, you will not sing to me at our wedding reception," she replies.

Finn laughs. "Well if I'm right, I am singing to you," he retorts.

Rachel frowns, but she is smiling on the inside. Finn chuckles as he slings his arm over Rachel as they walk up to the Berry household. Rachel rings the doorbell and finds that it's unlocked. She looks at Finn and he shrugs. They walk inside to find the house dark and when she turns on the light:

"SURPRISE!" yells everyone in the living room.

Rachel falls back into Finn's arms and they both have expressions of shock, Finn is pale. Their family and friends organized a surprise engagement party, when has that ever happened? Finn and Rachel compose themselves enough to thank all of their friends.

"Kurt Hummel," Rachel says when she sees her best friend hide behind the lamp. She rolls her eyes and walks over to him. "Kurt Hummel, how dare you scare me into thinking one of my fathers could be hurt," she scolds.

Kurt laughs. "Sorry, Rachel, you've been spending a lot of time with Finn so the only way to get you to come here is to make you think there's a crisis. Just so we're clear, I had no intention of leading you to believe one of your fathers is injured," he replies.

Rachel sighs, but before she could muster up a response, Finn loops his arms around her tiny waist and kisses the back of her neck. "Hey, Kurt, thanks for throwing this party," he says to his step-brother.

Kurt smiles. "Well, you two are my last and only hope of giving me a niece and nephew that my father is the grandfather of," he mumbles before he leaves them to talk to Mercedes.

Rachel shakes her head and Finn laughs. She turns around to face him and hug him. "I love you, Finn," she says in his chest.

Finn holds her tighter. "I love you, too, Rach. Why are we saying this again?" he asks.

Rachel giggles, which make his chest, vibrate. "Because I haven't told you that I love you all night," she replies.

Finn smiles and kisses the top of her head. "I love you, Rachel."

Rachel smiles and hugs Finn tighter. "Ehem," says someone behind Finn. Finn and Rachel let go and Finn turns around while Rachel peeks around him to find Shelby Cocoran in front of them.

"H-Hi, mom," Rachel greets, her cheeks turning red.

"Hi, Rachel," Shelby says, she turns to Finn, "Do you mind if I talk to my daughter for a little bit?" she asks him.

Finn nods and looks to his left. "Oh look dip," and he walks towards that direction.

Rachel giggles and steps closer to Shelby. "So, what did you want to discuss?" she asks as they sit on some chairs set up for the party.

"Well, I wanted to say that I'm proud of you," Rachel looks at Shelby and smiles, "I mean it, Rachel, I am very proud of you. I'm proud of your successful career on Broadway, I'm proud of the woman you have become. I wish I had had the opportunity to have seen you grow, but I wasn't prepared for a teenage daughter all those years ago and I regret it," Shelby confesses.

Rachel tries to hold back tears. She puts her hand to her mouth to stop herself from crying. "Mom, I-I'm glad you're here. I've missed you and thank you," she replies.

Shelby smiles and takes Rachel's hand. "I know it's a little too late, but I would love to be your mom. Will you give me a second chance?"

Rachel smiles. "You will always be my mom." Shelby and Rachel sniffle and embrace.

From across the room, Finn sits next to Puck, who is having trouble with Quinn. "Who invited Shelby?" he asks.

Puck shrugs. "Probably Kurt and Mercedes," he answers in a monotone.

Finn looks at Puck. "What's wrong with you, man?" he asks.

Puck sighs and looks down at his cup. "Quinn is not talking to me, she hasn't said a word to me all night," he replies.

Finn looks away, feeling he can't comfort his best friend. "I-It's gonna be ok," was his best reply. Puck just shrugs, gets up, and goes to the kitchen. Finn sighs and looks at Rachel and Shelby, they seemed to be reconciling.

* * *

**So what did you think? What's wrong with Quinn? Don't worry you'll find out and next chapter will be filled with a huge Quick moment and there will be-dare I say it-lack of Finchel in the next chapter. So review review review, and REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	14. Ch14: Don't Pretend You're Sorry

**So sorry for the wait. School, school, and my own laziness. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is some Finchel, but this is sort of a Quick filled chapter. You'll find out what's wrong with Quinn! I hope you enjoy it and your reviews are welcome, the nice ones, not the mean ones. REVIEW REVIEW. And are you people excited for the Rocky Horror episode? I certainly am! Are you sad that Puck wasn't in "Duets" and I think he won't be in the Rocky Horror episode either :( Anyways, enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW :).**

**-groff-monteithchick94

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Don't Pretend You're Sorry

After Rachel and Shelby caught up with their lives and ate, Rachel goes up to her room to pack more clothes. When she nears her door, she hears crying from the inside of her room. She pushes the door open to find Quinn sitting on her bed, sniffling.

"Quinn?" Rachel asks as she walks to her maid of honor.

Quinn flinches and looks back. "Oh, hi Rachel, I was just-um-looking for something," she answers.

"No, it's ok, Quinn, is something wrong?" Rachel asks sitting next to her.

Quinn sighs. "Well I guess I should just tell you," she answers.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Rachel asks again.

Quinn turns to look at Rachel and Rachel can see how scared she is. "I'm pregnant," she says.

Rachel drops her jaw. "Q-Quinn, congratulations!" she throws her arms around the blonde.

When Rachel pulls away, Quinn looks away. "It isn't something to be congratulated for, Rachel, I've made this mistake in the past and I should have learned from it."

Rachel looks at Quinn, confusion gracing her features. "What are you talking about, Quinn?"

Quinn turns to look at Rachel. "I'm scared, Puck and I agreed that we weren't going to have kids until we were ready."

"And you're not ready?"

Quinn lets out an exasperated sigh. "No, we aren't ready. I'm scared to tell him because he's not ready, I know he's not ready. He wasn't ready for Beth even though he said he was."

"Quinn, what if he is ready? I know Noah has a tendency to be a little pretentious but he can surprise you. You have forgotten that he is a skilled architect. He can provide for you and the child."

Quinn sighs. "I know I'm not giving him enough credit but I won't be able to take care of the baby, I'm still studying to be a psychiatrist t and that will take another few years. Puck can't take any time off especially now that he is an architect and already working on projects. He'll be too busy to take care of the baby. This is the wrong time to have a baby and now I can't stop it. I can't get an abortion because it goes against everything I believe in and I don't think I can give away the baby because I'm going to regret it."

"I think you have your answer, Quinn. Just tell him and you'll see where it goes from there."

Quinn sniffles. "I guess you're right, Rachel. Do you mind calling him up here for me please?"

Rachel smiles and nods. "I will and please don't do anything in here, I may not be living here at this moment, but it's still my bed."

Quinn laughs. "I promise."

Rachel and Quinn hug again before Rachel walks downstairs to find Puck. Finn sees her descending the stairs and suddenly the image of her in her pink prom dress fills his vision. He smiles his adorable crooked grin as he remembers that night.

"Finn?" Rachel's voice takes him out of his reverie.

"What?" Finn says.

Rachel is in front of him. "Finn are you ok? You were staring at me with that adorable grin of yours and when I smiled, you didn't seem to notice," she answers.

Finn berates himself internally. "God, sorry, Rach, I was thinking about you in your pink prom dress," he replies.

Rachel laughs and playfully punches Finn. "Finn, focus, have you seen Noah?" she asks.

Finn rubs his sore spot. "That hurt, Rach and I think he's in the kitchen trying to get Mercedes to tell him what's wrong with Quinn. Apparently, she's been ignoring him all night," he answers.

Rachel pats him on the arm. "Thank you, Finn," she says before she walks to kitchen while greeting her relatives and other friends. Finn follows her.

"Mercedes, please tell me what's wrong with Quinn?" Puck pleads for the hundredth time.

Mercedes sighs. "No, let her tell you," was her answer.

Before Puck could answer, Rachel calls for him. "Noah," she calls.

Puck turns to look at Rachel and Finn in the doorway of the Berry kitchen; he walks towards them, hoping to get some answers from Rachel. "Can you tell me what's wrong with my girlfriend?" he asks.

Finn chuckles, Puck and Rachel give him looks. Rachel sighs. "Yes, but I think you should go up to my room. She's in there," she answers.

Puck hugs Rachel. "Thank you, Rachel," he says before running up to Rachel's room to confront Quinn.

Puck opens the door to find Quinn getting out of the bathroom. She freezes when she sees him, he gives her a small wave, and she motions for the bed. Most of the time, Puck would cock his eyebrow and stalk towards her, but this time it's serious. He walks over to her and sits next to her on the bed. Quinn sighs as she sits next to him and faces him.

"Puck," Quinn begins, "I'm sorry for ignoring you tonight, I was just overwhelmed with something and I don't know how to tell you."

Puck takes Quinn's hands in his. "You know you can tell me anything, babe. I'm not that guy anymore, I won't be insensitive when you tell me your problems. I screwed up in this past, but you still loved me. So, you can tell me," he says.

Quinn smiles and tears start trickling down her cheeks. Puck wipes away one with the pad of his thumb. "I'm pregnant, again," Quinn confesses.

Puck looks in her eyes to see if she's screwing with him, but she isn't. He looks away, shocked and scared. _Not again,_ he thinks to himself. "Puck, say something," Quinn urges.

Puck looks at her again, gripping her hands tighter. "I thought we use protection," he says.

Quinn scoffs. "Is that all you have to say?"

Puck realizes what he just said. "No, no, I meant I'm surprised. We were so careful."

Quinn shrugs. "Well that one night we weren't."

"Well, I'm glad we have a second chance at this, Quinn."

Quinn looks at Puck, astonished that he actually wants a baby. "Y-you're happy about this?"

Puck nods. "Yeah, I mean I missed Beth's life and I've wanted to be a father. My dad is a dead beat and I know I won't be like him because you would never let me sit on my ass and do nothing for our kids. And this time we have a stable future and careers. We have our own home and we both have grown up over the years."

Quinn tries to control her happiness. She lets it slide and engulfs Puck in a tight embrace. "I thought you wouldn't want this, Puck."

"Of course I want a child with you, Quinn. Why were you thinking that?"

Quinn looks away, ashamed that he would be insensitive about this pregnancy. "I should have known you had changed, but I was afraid. I thought you'd look at this child's life as a burden because you've started your career as an architect and I'm still in school, we both can't take care of a child, let alone an infant. Puck, we won't have time for it."

Puck takes her chin in his fingers and turns her face towards him. "We will, trust me. I'll tell them that I have a baby on the way and they'll understand."

"And what about me? I can't take time off school."

"Do you want to?"

Quinn nods. "Yes, I do. Being a psychiatrist can wait, my child needs me now."

Puck smiles. "That's my girl, I'll be here every step of the way. You're still my number one MILF."

Quinn laughs and punches Puck's arm playfully. "Some things never change."


	15. Ch15: A House is a Home

**So sorry for the long wait! I've just been busy and too tired to type this out. Well here it is! Chapter 15. I hope you like this chapter and the remaining chapters still to come. REVIEW, REVIEW, please!**

**-groff-monteithchick94

* * *

**

Chapter 15: A House is a Home

Puck and Quinn come down the stairs, holding hands, and big goofy smiles plastered on their faces. They are going to be one of the happiest couples at the wedding. Rachel spots them from her spot in the living room, hits Finn, and gestures to their best friends. Finn turns around to see Puck and Quinn helping a confused Kurt and Mercedes with the party trays.

"Why are they so happy?" Finn asks as he takes plates from Rachel.

"Quinn's pregnant, hun," Rachel answers.

Finn drops his trash bag, receving a giggle from Rachel. "What? S-she is?" he asks.

Rachel picks up the trash bag and nods before heading to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Finn sits down on the couch, thinking about his sophomore year of high school when he thought Quinn was pregnant with his child, but in reality was Puck's. He still hasn't gotten over how gullible he was to believe her story, he wishes to go back in time and slap some sense into this sixteen year old self.

"Finn, I'm ready," Rachel's voice brings him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Finn asks.

Rachel folds her arms over her chest and shakes her head. "You always get engrossed into your thoughts don't you, Finn?"

Finn chuckles and gets off the couch, he slinks his arm around his fiancé's waist. They say goodbye to their friends and Rachel's dads before heading back to the apartment. When Finn and Rachel arrive in the apartment, Rachel plops herself on the couch and when Finn sits next to her, she rests her head on his chest. He puts an arm around her and pulls her closer; he turns on the television.

During the program they are watching, Finn peeks down to his soon-to-be-bride and a question pops into his head.

"Rach?" he calls.

Rachel looks up from his chest. "Yes, darling?" she asks.

Finn chuckles. "Um well, there's something that I need to tell you and ask you," he starts.

Rachel sits up, crosses her legs, and faces him. "Whatever it may be, just tell me or ask me," she replies.

Finn nods and faces her. "Well, I asked Kurt to design our house for us."

"Our house? I thought we would be cohabitating in my apartment; our apartment that we shared."

Finn takes a deep breath. "Well, as much as I love that apartment, it's not big enough for us. Rach, I want to start a family with you and that apartment is not big enough for a baby or babies."

Rachel ponders over what he just said. "I wasn't informed of your recent investment. When did you decide to go behind my back and purchase a house without my consent?" she was starting to get angry. What kind of soon-to-be-husband buys a house without consulting his soon-to-be-wife?

Finn sighs. "If you just see the house, Rach, you'll love it." Rachel sighs as Finn leads her to his bedroom. Rachel sits on the bed, while Finn goes on his laptop and uploads the house's file. He had been looking at the house since the day after he and Rachel visited his mom and Burt.

"See Rach," he turns to her in his desk chair. Rachel gets up and looks at the computer screen from behind Finn.

"It's beautiful, Finn, how'd you get the money to afford this? It's awfully big complete with a standard backyard and an indoor patio," Rachel says as Finn clicks to different photos of the house.

Finn turns his head to Rachel. "I know it's a bit much, but we can afford it, Rach. My mom, Burt, and your dads helped with buying the house and they're willing to help us with the bills and the mortgage. I'm sure we can afford it, I did this for you," Finn answers.

Rachel turns her head to Finn, they're foreheads barely touching each other. "It's a four bedroom house, Finn. It's too much," she replies going back to the bed.

Fin groans and turns around in his desk chair. "Rach, our friends can visit us, help us with the kids. It'll be perfect. I mean we can find jobs to pay for all the expenses before having kids. After all, you said you wanted to have kids when you're twenty-five."

Rachel sighs. "I'm twenty-three, Finn and obviously you forgot that I wasn't going to have sex until I was twenty-five and that 's been broken since I was seventeen. "

Finn rolls the chair to her and takes her tiny hands into his. "Ok, I admit remembering that part isn't my favorite, but that doesn't matter now does it? Look, Kurt volunteered to help design the house. He said with my taste and your taste that house would be a travesty."

Rachel giggles. "He still hasn't forgotten about your cowboy wallpaper has he?"

Finn smiles, happy that she's close to agreeing with him. "Yeah, I don't he'll ever let me live it down. So are you ok with the house?"

Rachel sighs. "You're not going to let this go are you?" Finn shakes his head, Rachel giggles. "Ok, fine, the house is beautiful and the prospect of raising a family with you in that house is warming up to me."

Finn chuckles and envelopes Rachel in a bone crushing, yet loving hug, he loves that she can them-both of them-raising their kids. He can imagine waking up to the smell of a vegan breakfast waiting for him and their kids.

When Finn let's her go, he presses his lips to hers, letting her know he can't wait for their wedding. "Rach, you are going to be a wonderful mother," he says after they pull apart.

Rachel smiles. "You're going to be a wonderful father," she replies.

Finn chuckles, gets off the chair, and sits beside Rachel. She turns to look at him. "So, when we do have kids, would you want a boy or a girl first?" he asks.

Rachel smiles and thinks about it, she realizes she doesn't have to because since they got engaged, she knows exactly what she wants. "I want twins," she answers.

Finn's eyes widen. _Twins? _He asks himself. "Twins, Rach, twins? Isn't that twice the work of a regular baby?" he asks, making sure she thought this through.

Rachel nods. "I'm content with my answer, hon, I want twins. Yes they are twice the work of a regular baby, but we work well together. Can you imagine it, Finn? When one cries, one of us has to wake up and check on it, when both cry, we both have to wake up. So, we'll both be deprived of sleep for a year," Rachel explains.

Finn laughs. "Rach, honey, you know I need my sleep."

Rachel shakes her head. "So do I, Finn."

"Twins are hard, Rach, whose going to help us when we both start working?"

Rachel shrugs. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Finn sighs. "There's no use of arguing with you is there?"

Rachel giggles. "Nope, you're relentless, I'm relentless. I couldn't sway your decision about the house and you can't sway my decision to have twins. Tonight we both win."

Finn nods. "Well, we have one more week til our wedding, you ready to be Mrs. Rachel Berry Hudson?"

"Are you ready to be Rachel Berry's husband?"

Finn smiles and nods. "Hell yeah."

* * *

**SO what did you think of the story? Hope you liked Finn and Rachel's talk. and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW!**


	16. Ch16: Thrown What I've Known

**Hello readers, thank you so much for supporting this story and your awesome reviews! I love it! And for those who are also following my other Finchel story "When Things Change", I'm going to hold off updating that story until I finish this one. Hopefully it won't be a long hiatus for that story. And the same goes for my Monchele fic "To Be With You", i have no idea what I wanna do with that story because it's kind of fragile since it is a depiction of two real life people who I want together so much!**

**Anyway this chapter will have at least like two or three parts to it, so watch out for the drama! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the flashback scene. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, please :)**

**-groff-monteithchick94

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Thrown What I've Known-part I

Kurt took Rachel out with Mercedes to a karaoke bar. She had expressed her desire to sing off her newfound heartache, so Kurt invited Mercedes to a girls' night out at the karaoke bar across Rachel's apartment building.

"Ok, Kurt, what do you think of this outfit?" Rachel asks as she comes out of her room and displays her outfit.

Kurt's eyes bulge and tears start streaming down. "This is probably a rare moment for you right now. Never have I seen an outfit on you that shows off your skin and darling, you look hot," Kurt complements.

Rachel blushes. "You think so? I-is too much for a karaoke bar?" she asks, a little unsure about her outfit. Kurt had taken her shopping to get rid of the old Rachel and rain in a new and improved Rachel. Of course, Rachel wanted to keep some her outfits, so she wouldn't feel "lost" in her new life.

Kurt sighs in frustration. "Rachel, you look ravishing, any man would be lucky to take you home tonight," he replies.

Rachel gasps, taking home a man is not her intention. "I don't want any man, Kurt. I want-"

"Before you say his name, I'm doing this for you. You will not think about him tonight," Kurt cuts her off.

Rachel sighs and grabs her coat. "Let's go before I change my mind."

When they head into the bar, Rachel is a little hesitant to take off her coat. Her outfit shows a lot more skin than she's used to. She didn't really care to invest in such tawdry outfits, Finn never complained about her animal sweaters and knee highs, in fact he loved her just the way she is. Kurt notices her hesitating taking off her coat.

"Rachel, take off your coat, it's a little warm in here don't you think?" Kurt asks.

Rachel looks at him, pleading for him not to force to take off her coat. "I'll take it off when I feel I'm ready to, Kurt," she answers indignantly.

Kurt raises his hand in surrender. "Fine, fine, I won't force you anymore," he replies.

Rachel smiles smugly and places a gentle hand on his arm. "Thank you, Kurt. Is Mercedes here, yet?" she asks.

Kurt checks his phone and finds a text message from Mercedes. "She says she'll be here in a couple of minutes."

Before Rachel could reply, one of the bartenders walks onto the karaoke stage and takes out the microphone from the machine. "All right, people, we'll be starting our karaoke session now. So who wants to be the first victim?" the bartender lifts up the mic.

Kurt nudges Rachel to volunteer. Rachel shakes her head. Kurt smacks his tongue. "Rachel Berry, you are never one to refuse to be first to sing, now do what you love and sing your heart out," Kurt whispers to her.

Rachel sighs, takes off her coat, and pulls out a cardigan sweater from her purse. She walks towards the stage. "I'd like to sing, please," she says in a confident voice.

The bartender looks down at Rachel. "Ok looks like we have our first volunteer," Rachel gets up on the stage, "So what's your name?"

"I'm Rachel Berry," Rachel answers.

"Ok give it up for Rachel Berry," the bartender says to the crowd before handing the microphone to Rachel.

Rachel smiles at crowd before picking a personal favorite of hers. She waits for the song to start.

_Oh dear, what can I say?__  
__I'm high here, up and spinning away__  
__From a kiss of a thrill to be filled__  
__Can someone hear me?_

_Love, what do you say?__  
__Your mystery winds me up to be playful__  
__Oh, here goes my curious sinner within__  
__Is someone listening? I hope no one is listening_

_How do I slow down? I can't relate to my heart now__  
__I've thrown what I known, is it enough for me out?__  
__I'm running on empty_

_I've gotta find someway to fumble right through this new heartache__  
__It's torn me apart__  
__Oh, lovesick mistake, turn me away_

Unbeknownst to Rachel, two men that have affected her life are in the crowd. Jesse St. James stares up the tiny brunette singing her heart out and he sips his cup of beer and stares at her. Finn was among the crowd, staring at his girlfriend. _Girlfriend, she's not my girlfriend anymore. Why would she want to see me after what I did to her?_ Finn thinks to himself as he watches her sing.

_Time says it's the end of the day__  
__My inside says for your lips to forget what time says__  
__Or do I let go of the feeling when you steal the logic around me?__  
__Oh God save me, I'm trying_

_How do I slow down? I can't relate to my heart now__  
__I've thrown what I known, is it enough for me out?__  
__I'm running on empty_

_I've gotta find someway to fumble right through this new heartache__  
__It's torn me apart__  
__Oh, lovesick mistake, turn me away_

_I think I'll disappear, leave my head in the air for a chance to feel__  
__So far, far away from here, I know I can't stay too long__  
__Ooh, I don't belong here_

_I've gotta find someway to fumble right through this new heartache__  
__It's torn me apart__  
__Oh, lovesick mistake, turn me away, turn me away_

As Rachel ends the song, the entire bar applauses her performance.

Finn gets out of seat and walks past the bar where Kurt is. He is about to walk to Rachel when Kurt stops him. "Finn, what are you doing here?" Kurt whispers.

"I'm here to see Rachel," Finn answers.

Kurt sighs. "Finn, why are you here? Didn't you leave to Lima a month ago?"

Finn drops his head. "I need to talk to her, I love her," he answers.

"Well I hate to say this, but Rachel is better off without you," Kurt replies.

Finn tries not to let that statement get to him, but it does. "What do you mean? She loves and misses me like I love and miss her."

Kurt shakes his head. "Yes she loves you, Finn, but she's progressed from being depressed about your departure to living with the idea of being without you for awhile. I think both of you need time apart."

Finn can't believe what is coming out of his step-brother's mouth. "What are you trying to say, Kurt?"

Kurt sighs. "You need to be apart, it's what is best for the both of you. You've been together since you were sixteen, you've lived together for the summer since the start of college. You need time apart."

Finn sniffles. "I have to see her, Kurt," he pleads.

Kurt folds his arms and shakes his head. "You should have thought about that before you left her. Do you know how badly she took your departure?" Finn shakes his head. "She wouldn't clean her apartment, she wouldn't shower a lot, and she would drown herself in soy chocolate ice cream. I'm serious, that is what she ate from afternoon to morning," Finn's eyes grow wide, "Yeah, and she didn't even wake up in the morning."

Finn couldn't believe it, the girl who would always force him to run in the morning with her woke up in the afternoon after he left. Had his departure affected her that much that she would turn into a complete slob? "S-she was that bad?"

Kurt nods his head slowly. "I had to tell you, Finn."

Finn sighs and runs his hand through his hair, he looks back at Rachel who is chatting with Jesse St. James. _Damn, St. James, she can talk to him but she can't talk to me? _He thinks to himself. Rachel is laughing and touching Jesse's chest as if she's flirting with him. A part of Finn's heart breaks as the words he is about to say forms in his mind.

Finn sighs again and looks at his stepbrother. "Don't tell her I was here, I want her to be happy," he takes one last look at Rachel and Jesse, "Pretend I wasn't here." Finn walks away from Kurt, a few tears already trickling down his cheeks as he leaves the bar.

* * *

_Present day- October 19, 2018- 2 more days til the wedding_

Finn and Rachel lay in bed, her in his arms and him holding her as close as possible. They have both received news that they will be separated in a matter of hours for the respective bachelor/bachelorette parties. Mercedes had told Rachel about it and Rachel opposed the idea of having male strippers at her party, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany just rolled the eyes. Typical Rachel Berry, they were thinking.

"Finn?" Rachel calls.

Finn was lost in his own thoughts about the wedding, how his and Rachel's kids will look like, the house, and his life with his soon-to-be-wife-in-a-matter-of-48-hours. He is a little scared of the bachelor party, what if Puck hired strippers to come and "entertain" the boys. He knows Rachel will have none of it, that's what he told Puck, but Puck replied with, "What Rachel doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"

"Finn?" Rachel calls again.

Finn shakes his head and looks down at his fiancée. "Huh?" he asks.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "I've been calling you," she answers.

Finn mentally berates himself. "Oh sorry, Rach, what's up?" he asks.

"I don't want to be apart from you tonight," she answers.

Finn chuckles. "Me either, but you know our friends, they want us to be separated," he replies.

Rachel nods. "We have been inseparable since our engagement, but I can't survive the night without you," she confesses.

Finn nods and pulls her closer. "I know and it will suck to be without you tonight. We can't even call each other."

Rachel looks up at Finn. "What?"

"Yeah, Kurt said we aren't allowed to call each other or communicate in any way or else."

Rachel cocks an eyebrow. "What does he mean by 'or else'?"

Finn shrugs. "I'm kind of scared to find out."

Rachel laughs and rests her head on his chest. "As long as there aren't female strippers at the party, I'll be fine."

Finn stays silent. Rachel sits up and looks at him. "Finn, tell me Noah didn't hire strippers for your bachelor party."

Finn tries to look anywhere else but Rachel. Rachel huffs. "Finn!"

Finn lets out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, he did, Puck and Mike hired strippers for the party."

Rachel scoffs. "Unbelievable!"

Finn sits up. "I'm sorry, Rach, but what can I do? They are the ones who are planning the party and it's at Mike's place. I'm just the groom who was forced into this."

Rachel gets off the bed and starts to dress herself for a mall date with her bridesmaids. "I'm not mad at you, but I just don't appreciate you boys objectifying those women."

Finn scoffs, gets out of bed, and walks over to her as she is in the process of taking off her nightshirt (his football jersey). "Rach, I know what this is about. If you don't trust me, that's lame because I trust you."

Rachel takes off her nightshirt, throws it at him in frustration, grabs a blouse out of her bag, and puts it on. "Of course I trust you, Finn; it's those women who I don't trust. Who knows what they do to married men? I heard they have a special treatment for them, a special show, and God only knows. I can't condone you partaking in that kind of activity."

"Rach, I promise, I will only be thinking of you."

* * *

**So. . . did you like the flashback scene? TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON IT PLEASE! and here's a spoiler: someone tells Rachel about Finn's visit to the karaoke bar ;) REVIEW REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	17. Ch17: Thrown What I've Known II

**So so sorry for the long wait, but here it is Chapter 17 of "Still Not Quite Over You". I promise I'll try to write longer chapters for the rest of the chapters to come. We're almost at the wedding chapter :D. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the small flashback scene. REVIEW REVIEW. And I'm sorry for the person who said that they didn't want me to write anymore flashback scenes, I'll be writing more, so sorry but that's how _I _want to write my story. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! I at leat want to get to 100 reviews before the next chapter.**

**And the song that Rachel sang in Chapter 16 is "Lovesick Mistake" by Erin McCarley. You should really listen to it, it's really nice. And SPOILER ALERT! Finn will sing a song in an upcoming chapter and the artist is Ballas Hough Band (composed of Mark Ballas and Derek Hough from _Dancing With The Stars_).**

**Enjoy and review please!**

**-groff-monteithchick94

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Thrown What I've Known-part II

* * *

Finn left the bar with tears streaming down his face. He couldn't take a taxi, not in the state he was in, so he decides to take a walk along the busy New York streets. The people were too busy to notice a crying giant. When Finn passes the Gershwin Theatre, he sees the poster of "Wicked". He sees the cast photos and sees one of Rachel and Jesse kissing. He sniffles and walks away, the opening night was in two days and he couldn't see it, no matter how much he wanted to.

He arrives in his hotel room and jumps unto the bed, crying for what seems like hours. After a warm shower, Finn arranges his flight back to Lima. Another day in New York would be too much for his already broken heart to handle. Rachel was definitely moving on and so will he. As soon as he arrives back in Lima, he'll call one of his college classmates and ask her out on date. _If Rachel can see other people, then so can I_, Finn thinks to himself as he lays in bed.

* * *

"Rach, I promise, I will only be thinking of you," Finn reassures her.

Rachel crosses her arms and sighs, she leans her forehead against his and closer her eyes. They stay like that for a couple of minutes with Finn's hands on Rachel's waist. Rachel lifts her head up. "I guess there is no point in arguing with you. Just," she's trying to find the right word, "behave, all right?"

Finn smirks, happy she's finally ok with the idea of half naked women at his bachelor party. He's actually really excited about it. He nods and tightens his grip on her. "I will, when she's taking off her clothes, I'll picture you doing that to me," Finn answers.

Rachel laughs and shakes her head. "You'll be lucky if I do put on a show for you, but mine will showcase my talent and possibly my flexibility," she replies jokingly. She winks at him.

Finn chuckles. "I can't wait for that," he says and he kisses her.

Rachel laughs and kisses him again before she leaves. When she gets in her car, she drives to the mall to meet up with Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Tina. They are going to buy decorations for the bachelorette party. After buying the decorations, they sit down at the food court.

"Rachel, you are going to have the best bachelorette party ever," Tina says.

Rachel laughs. "Better than yours, Tina?" she asks.

Tina shrugs. "Maybe, I didn't have male strippers at mine," she answers.

Rachel's face contorts into confusion. "Male strippers?" she turns to Kurt and Mercedes who look guilty, "I was not informed of this kind of entertainment."

Santana smacks her tongue. "Rachel, it's not like you're cheating on Finn and I know he is also having strippers at his," she remarks.

"That's not the point, Santana, I scolded Finn for having them and here I am having that kind of entertainment as well," Rachel retorts.

Santana rolls her eyes and Mercedes takes the reins. "Look, Rachel, it's just something we thought would loosen you up. That's the point of a bachelorette party, to have fun and to forget about the wedding for a night. Santana hired them actually," Mercedes explains.

Rachel sighs. "There is no point in altering your decision?"

Everyone shakes their heads. "Nope, it's too late. If we cancel, they will require 300 dollars in return."

Rachel sighs in defeat. "I guess there is no point in arguing."

Santana shakes her head. "Nope."

"Rachel, what are you and Finn doing for your honeymoon?" Quinn asks.

"I don't really have the details because Finn said he would be taking care of our honeymoon arrangements," Rachel answers.

Mercedes and Santana laugh while Tina tries to feed Jenna. "What's so funny?" Rachel asks Mercedes and Santana.

Santana shrugs. "It's just that it's Finn," she answers.

Mercedes nods. "It's Finn, Rachel, I mean you're putting a trip in his hands," Mercedes adds.

Quinn giggles. "Come on you two, I mean Finn may still be Finn from high school, but he's changed. I remember he left a month after he came back from New York and Puck and I didn't know where he went. He can plan something, he's matured," she says.

Rachel smiles at Quinn, thankful that she didn't have to defend her fiancé because her speech would have annoyed Santana. "Thank you, Quinn." Then something dawns on her, Finn left after New York and no one knew where he went.

"Wait, Quinn," Quinn turns to her, "What do you mean he left after he returned from New York?"

Mercedes and Kurt exchange shocked looks, uh-oh. Quinn catches their looks and her face contorts to one of confusion. Rachel notices it too and turns to them.

"Kurt, Mercedes, do you know something that I don't know?" Rachel asks them.

Kurt and Mercedes hesitate and Kurt takes the stage and clears his throat. "Rachel," he looks at Mercedes, "Finn was in New York for awhile," he answers.

Rachel scrunches her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kurt sighs. "He was at the bar when you were singing," he reveals.

Rachel's jaw drops and sits back in her chair. So, Finn was there when she was singing "Lovesick Mistake" by Erin McCarely, that song was for him. She thought that she was just singing to the ghost of their relationship, the ghost of his sunshine over her grey days, the ghost of his adorable half-smile, and the ghost of their fondest memories. They could have rekindled that night and they would have been happy with children by now. Why didn't he go up to her that night?

"Why didn't I see him?"

Kurt looks at everyone at the table. "I kind of told him that he shouldn't see you."

Rachel scoffs. _What gives Kurt the right to tell Finn that he can't see me? _"What gives you the right to prohibit him from seeing me?"

"Rachel, you needed to be independent. You needed to form your own person without Finn and I gave you that opportunity."

"As much as I am thankful for you caring about me, Kurt, I was already satisfied with who I am. If you haven't noticed, Finn and I changed each other. If you were delusional enough to think that I was better off without him, you were wrong. There you were disapproving of Jesse when you could have prevented that from happening. You could have prevented my relationship with Jesse if you had let Finn see me that night. I may have stepped out of my catatonic state that night, but I was still in pain. Pain that could have subsided by seeing Finn, I don't understand why you did that, Kurt?" Rachel turns to Mercedes, "And you knew about this without informing me? You expressed your hatred of Jesse so profoundly and yet, you went along with prohibiting my reunion with Finn. I can't believe I call you two my friends." Rachel gets out of her seat and walks out of the mall, fuming with anger.

Finn was playing video games when Rachel burst through the door, muttering under her breath. He turns around to see Rachel wiping her eyes furiously as she scrambles around the kitchen for food. He turns off his video games and quickly walks to her as she pours herself a glass of water.

"Rach," he puts both hands on her arms. "Rach, babe, you ok?" he asks concerned.

Rachel sighs, turns around, and buries her head in his chest. Finn wraps his around her tiny body and rests his chin on top of her head. "What's wrong, Rach?" Finn asks again.

"Kurt and Mercedes kept an important detail about you from me," Rachel answers through her sobs of anger.

"What was the detail?" Finn inquires.

Rachel sighs, pulls away from Finn, and looks him in the eye. "Why did you go to New York after you left me?" she asks.

Finn's jaw drops slightly. "Um, I wanted to see you, I wanted to see if we could talk," he answers hesitantly.

"Then why didn't we talk?" she questions.

Finn sighs. "Kurt told me we needed to be apart and I agreed with him," he answers

Rachel scoffs. "Why did you agree with him?"

Finn shrugs. "He was right, Rach, I needed to grow up. I needed to be worthy of you. I hated that we didn't really see eye to eye all the time, and I hate that I let my anger control me that night. I never meant to hurt you that way or any other way. I hated myself for it."

Rachel relaxes. "Finn, you were always worthy of my love. You didn't need to improve yourself for me, you have forgotten that you have changed me, too. Kurt had no right to tell that you that you couldn't see me. His convoluted reasons are of no interest to me, but I want to know why you would listen to him?"

"I saw you with Jesse, I saw how happy you were and how you he made you laugh. Seeing you smile was great, Rach, but it hurt that you weren't smiling because of me."

Finn notices a tear trickling down Rachel's cheek, and he wipes it away with the pad of his thumb. Rachel giggles and takes his hand before he can take it back. She squeezes his hand and looks lovingly into his eyes. "I admit seeing Jesse did make me happy, but I've always missed you, Finn. Jesse couldn't replace you, at all. He was just a comforting smile."

Finn's lop-sided grin graces his features, igniting Rachel's soul. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, Finn." Rachel buries her head into Finn's chest as he envelopes his arms around her.

* * *

**So what did you think of this chapter? And are who is excited for Finn to sing "Just The Way You Are" in next week's episode? I hope he sings it to Rachel! Anyway don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW!**


	18. Ch18: Thrown What I've Known III

**Here's the last of the "Thrown What I've Known" chapters and will continue on with another name for each chapter, but I don't know what song to take the remaining chapters' names from. Anyway who CRIED during "Furt"? I cried like a baby when Carol walked in and when Finn was singing to Kurt, seriously the Hudson-Hummel family is adorable! So enjoy this chapter and the remaining chapters to come. I've never been a part of a stripper show so I made it short as I can, sorry if it sucks. Anyway review REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thank you for all your reviews and making my reviews reach 100, I LOVE YOU!**

**-groff-monteithchick94

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Thrown What I've Known-Part III

* * *

Finn and Rachel were cuddled on the couch with Rachel placing soft kisses across Finn's face. He chuckles as she lingers on his cheek and moves down to his neck. Finn can't take it anymore, he takes a hold of her body and he's on top of her. She giggles at him taking charge, she was hoping for him to finally understand what she was doing. Finn smiles and kisses her hungrily on the lips as their tongues dance together. They were making-out blissfully until a knock on the door disrupts their make-out session. Finn groans while Rachel licks her lips, Finn gets off of Rachel and begrudgingly answers the door. At the door is Mercedes.

"Hey, Mercedes, are you here to pick up Rachel?" Finn asks.

"Hi, Finn, actually I'm here to apologize to Rachel, is she here?" Mercedes asks.

Before Finn can answer, Rachel appears behind him. "What is it, Mercedes?" she asks.

Mercedes sighs and looks at Finn, Rachel turns to look at Finn. "Finn, could you give us a minute please?" Rachel asks.

Finn nods and goes to his bedroom. Rachel invites Mercedes in and they sit in the living room.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but Kurt swore me to secrecy. He wanted to protect you, I'm guessing," Mercedes starts.

Rachel nods, comprehending every word Mercedes says. "I forgive you, Mercedes," she responds.

Mercedes sighs. "And I'm also sorry for expressing my hate for St. James; it wasn't my place to judge him or you. I admit my guys aren't as noble as yours or as respectable and Jesse does respect you. I really wanted to tell you, Rachel, I really did, but you already happy with Jesse," she continues.

Rachel giggles. "It's ok, Mercedes, I understand. Talking to Finn defused my anger. Where's Kurt?"

"Oh, he's helping the girls decorate at your house. Do you still want to go?"

"Yes, after all it is my bachelorette party."

Mercedes laughs. "Awesome, we should probably get going though."

Mercedes gets off the couch and so does Rachel. "Hold on," Rachel says, "I have to say bye to Finn."

Mercedes scoffs. "Rachel, you'll see him tomorrow."

"I know, but I won't see him tonight. Just wait in the car, please?"

Mercedes sighs. "Fine."

Rachel sighs in relief. "Thank you, it won't be long, I promise."

Mercedes nods and heads out the door. Rachel walks into Finn's bedroom to find him getting dressed. She smiles because he's wearing his famous plaid bottom down shirt opened over a white t-shirt, she loves him in that kind of style.

"Finn," Rachel calls.

Finn turns around and smiles at her. "Hey, Rach, you going already?" he asks, disappointment lacing his voice.

Rachel walks towards him slowly. "Yes, I am afraid so," she answers, disappointment lacing her voice.

Finn sighs and meets her halfway. "It sucks that you're not staying here tonight and tomorrow night," he says.

Rachel nods in agreement. "I'll see you tomorrow night at the rehearsal dinner," she adds.

Finn smiles. "Maybe we should meet before the rehearsal dinner," he suggests.

Rachel giggles. "You have forgotten that Kurt has asked Puck and Artie to detain you from seeing me and he also asked Santana and Mercedes to detain me as well," she points out.

Finn groans. "Why is he doing this to us? I should be able to see my wife-to-be whenever I want."

Rachel giggles and puts her hand on Finn's bicep, she squeezes it and marvels at how tight it is. "Wow, have you been working out, hon?"

Finn smirks, she's getting distracted. "Maybe, I do want to look good for our wedding." He winks at her.

Rachel blushes. "Wait, stop distracting me. We can sneak out, say we're going somewhere else when in reality we're seeing each other. How about we eat breakfast tomorrow morning at Sunset's?"

Finn nods in agreement. "That's perfect, what time should we wake up though? We need to wake up before they do."

Rachel thinks about, but before she could finish her devious plan to see Finn, she hears Mercedes honk from the parking lot. She sighs in frustration and disappointment. "Finn, I need to go, Mercedes is getting impatient. I'll try to sneak in a call tonight before I go to bed."

Finn's shoulders slouch as Rachel goes on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. Before she could pull away, Finn snakes his arm around her waist and presses his lips to hers. Rachel's eyes go wide at the sneak attack, but she closes them, as the kiss grows intense. Finn chuckles in the kiss, which makes Rachel pull away.

"I know what you are trying to do, Finn Hudson. I have to go," Rachel says.

Finn sighs. "Fine, babe, go, I'll call you sometime tonight. Make sure nobody is near you," he replies.

Rachel nods and walks to the door, she comes back into the room and kisses Finn again. Lingering on his lips for about ten more seconds, she pulls away and leaves the apartment.

Rachel and Mercedes pull up to the Berry household. Kurt and the girls were already done decorating and are now chatting with Rachel's dads before they leave for a company retreat. Rachel and Mercedes enter the house. Rachel smiles at her friends and exchanges an apologetic look with Kurt; he nods and gives a shy smile. Rachel goes up to her dads and hugs them.

"Dad, daddy, I wish you could be a part of this," she says after they pulls apart.

Leroy laughs. "I don't think you'd want us here, Cupcake, besides we'll be back for tomorrow night," he replies.

Rachel giggles. "Ok, be safe, daddy and dad," she responds.

Hiram nods and hugs his little girl again. "Don't make too much of a mess, I know what you girls have planned for this evening," he says.

Rachel nods and helps her dads out. They exchange a long hug before Hiram and Leroy leave in their BMW. Rachel checks her phone and finds a text from Finn; it reads:

_Rach, babe, darling, honey, I'm on my way to my bachelor party. Just thought you should know that I love you and will be thinking about you all night. No half-naked woman will take my mind off you. I love you and I hope you'll have an awesome night at your party. –Finn_

Rachel smiles and texts back:

_Finn, babe, darling, honey, __, I'll be thinking of you too. I forgot to inform you that I will have male strippers at my party. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier, please forgive me. I love you, too. –Rachel_

Rachel hears Kurt come up behind her, she quickly puts her phone into her jacket pocket. She turns around to face him.

"Hi, Kurt," Rachel greets.

"Hi, Rachel," he greets back. An awkward silence passes through them.

"Kurt, I'm sorry for what I said, but you shouldn't have told Finn that he couldn't see me," Rachel begins.

Kurt nods. "I know, Rachel, it wasn't my place. I'm sorry for shooing him away and not telling you about him. It was a mistake and I wish I could take it back," he replies.

"It's ok, what's done is done, it's irrevocable now," Rachel responds.

"I'm sorry, though."

Rachel smiles. "I forgive you."

The two friends hug and receive applause from their friends. They walk into the living together and begin the party. When they begin eating, Rachel's phone vibrates. She takes it out and sees a text message from Finn, it reads:

_I forgive you, just behave all right?-Finn_

Rachel smiles and texts back: _I'll behave if you behave.-Rachel_

Finn texts back: _It's a deal then. We better stop texting now, Puck is threatening to take away my phone. I love you. –Finn_

Rachel giggles and puts away her phone when the doorbell rings. Mercedes gets up and answers it. She opens the door to Carol Hudson-Hummel. A couple of minutes later, Shelby arrives and the party is complete. All the women and Kurt gather around in the living room when Santana clanks her glass with her fork, she walks up to the front of the room and calls attention to herself.

"All right, girls and Kurt, let us begin with games," Santana winks at Rachel, "Mercedes bring out the game board of Finn," she says.

All the girls look at Rachel and Rachel shrugs. "Quinn, what's going on?" she asks her best friend.

The blonde shrugs. "I have no idea, Rachel," she replies.

Rachel sighs and sees Mercedes coming back with a game board box that is decorated with the words, "Game of Finn Hudson". Rachel's eyes bulge at the title and blinks several times to see if this moment is real, unfortunately, it's real.

"Santana, what is that?" Rachel asks.

Santana smirks. "This is your fiancé's game, each of us will ask you a question and if you get them right, we will put a gold star on of Finn's heads' lips," she explains.

"I don't like this game," Rachel says mostly to herself.

Mercedes and Santana set up the game and gives six cards to everyone except for Rachel. They sit down and begin the game.

"Who wants to go first?" Santana asks.

Kurt raises his hand. "Oh I cannot pass this opportunity, may I?"

Santana nods and Kurt reads his cards. "All right, let's see, Rachel," Rachel playfully glares at Kurt, "What is Finn's favorite type of candy?" he asks.

Rachel snickers. "Oh, Kurt, that's easy, Finn's favorite candy is Sour Patch Kids. I should know because whenever I would take him to a Broadway show, he'd wonder if the theater we are at has Sour Patch Kids," she answers proudly.

Everyone laughs and continues with the game. After Rachel wins, the doorbell rings. Santana answers it and finds a bunch of hot men coming in. One of the men pulls out a boombox and starts dancing towards Shelby, another one dances towards Tina, and the last man to walk in stops in front of Santana.

"Hi, I'm Seth and which one is the bride-to-be?" he asks Santana.

Santana giggles. "The one with the big nose," she points towards Rachel. Seth looks at Rachel seductively and dances towards her. Rachel is caught by surprise and laughs as Seth starts stripping in front of her. All of the girls and Kurt enjoy themselves as the men start stripping down.


	19. Chapter 19: Blast from the Past

**So so so sorry for the super duper long wait. I've just been too busy and lazy to continue this, but here it is! Chapter 19, Finn's bachelor party. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter along with the ones still to come. Thank you all for your reviews and remaining awesome. :) DOn't forget to review please! Please review and I apologize for my absence. Thank you again and don't forget to review :)**

**-groff-monteithchick94**

Chapter 19: Blast from the Past

Finn stands in front of Mike Chang's apartment door, sweat coating his hands. How come he's sweating when it's like 30 degrees outside? He takes a deep breath as he rings the doorbell. As much as he'd love half naked women dancing in front of him, he'd rather be with Rachel.

"Well there's no turning back, now," he says to himself as he waits for someone to open the door.

The door opens to Puck with a beer in his hands. "Hey, man, come on in," he says opening the door wider so Finn can enter.

Finn wipes his shoes on the mat, takes off his coat and hangs it on the coat hangers by the door. He joins Puck, Mike, Artie, and Matt in the living room. On Mike's coffee table, all kinds of alcohol was sprawled all over the surface. Finn chuckles and takes a seat on the L-shaped couch next to Mike.

"You guys, I promised Rachel I wouldn't get drunk tonight," Finn says.

All of the guys laughed. "Hey, I promised Tina too, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her right?" Artie replies.

Puck holds up his glass of scotch. "Amen to that, buddy," Puck agrees. Mike and Matt do the same. Puck turns to Finn, "Are you going to pour yourself some fun and join us, man?"

Finn sighs, takes a glass from MIke, pours some Sky Vodka into his glass, and raises it to Puck's, Mike's, Artie's, and Matt's. "To dudes," he proclaims.

"To dudes," the four of them echo. They clink their glasses and drink the alcohol away.

Puck exhales sharply and pours another. "I can't wait till the strippers get here," he says.

"Me too, my friend said we hired the best in Ohio," Mike replies.

Puck cocks an eyebrow. "Quinn is going to hate me," he says mostly to himself.

An hour later, the doorbell rings. Mike wiggles his eyebrows as he goes to answer the door. Behind the door are six female strippers, one in a ringmaster's costume, two in police officers' uniforms, one in a fire fighter's uniform, one in a sexy nerd costume, and one in Wendla's costume from Spring Awakening.

"Hi," the ringmaster says seductively, "we're here for the bachelor party. I'm Candy, the ringmaster," she winks at Mike.

Mike chuckles. "This is the place, please come in," he replies.

Finn was talking to Puck when the strippers walk in, he looks at all of them and his eyes go wide at the one in the Wendla costume.

"Sydney?" Finn asks her.

Sydney looks at Finn and her eyes grow wide at the sight of him. "Finn, t-this is y-your bachelor party?" she asks astonished.

Finn gets off the couch. "Yeah, I-I'm getting married the day after tomorrow," he replies.

Puck looks in between Finn and Sydney and gets off the couch to say something. "Whoa, whoa," he turns to Finn, "this is Sydney, the one who is like flexible and stuff?" he asks.

Finn nods. "Yeah, this is the one," he answers reluctantly.

Puck turns to Sydney. "Wow!"

Sydney blushes. Candy scoffs and walks in between the three. "We are not here to re-visit each other's past, we're here to strip all right, Sydney?" she asks the brunette.

Sydney gives Finn an apologetic look before turning to Candy. "Yes," she answers.

Candy smirks. "Good, now let's get this show on the road," she announces as she cracks her whip.

Puck drags Finn down as he stares at Sydney as she starts to dance along with the music. He sighs and gets off the couch, receiving looks from Puck, Sydney, Mike, and Artie.

"I have to call Rachel," he says to Puck.

Puck nods in understanding and goes back to watching the girls. Finn walks to the bathroom, closes and locks the door. He takes out his cell phone and dials Rachel's number.

**Berry's household. . . .**

Rachel and the girls were playing the game of Finn again after the male strippers have left.

"Ok, my turn," Quinn says as Rachel looks at her.

"What does Finn think of when he's 'coming'?" she asks.

All the girls giggle and Carol shakes her head. Rachel looks at Carol and shrugs. "He thinks of the mailman," she answers confidently.

Quinn smiles. "You definitely know your fiance," she says.

Rachel throws her hands up in the air. "Yes I do," she replies.

She hears her phone ring and gets glares from Kurt, Quinn, and Mercedes. "Sorry, I need to take this," she says as she runs up to her room.

She closes the door and answers her phone. "Finn, what is it?" she asks.

Finn sighs. "I needed to hear your voice," he replies.

Rachel giggles. "Are you ok?" she asks, concern lacing her voice.

"A little, but I need to tell you something," he answers.

"You can tell me anything," she encourages.

Finn smiles and takes a deep breath. "My ex-girlfriend is a stripper," he admits.

"Is she one of the strippers at your bachelor party?"

"Yeah, she's in a white dress with like really long black stockings that go up to her thigh."

Rachel's eyes grow wide. "She's in a Wendla dress?" Rachel is shocked a stripper knew who Wendla and her costume was, instead of being jealous, she was impressed that Finn had picked her girl who was a little similar to her.

"What's that?"

"It's a character from 'Spring Awakening'."

"Oh, well she's here and I feel like I needed you because I-"

Rachel waits for him to continue. "You still have feelings for her?"

Finn can hear how broken Rachel sounds. "No, no, I'm just taken by surprise that's all. Don't worry, Rach, she can't change how I feel about you, no one can."

Rachel sniffles back some tears. "I trust you, Finn."

"I love you, Rachel."

Rachel smiles. "I love you, too, Finn. I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"I can't wait."

Rachel giggles. "Me, too." They hang up and Rachel walks back downstairs. Finn walks back into the living room to find the strippers wrapping up their show. Sydney notices Finn coming out of the bathroom and walks towards him.

"HI, Finn," she greets.

"Hi, Sydney," Finn greets back.

"I'm sorry for the awkwardness, I wasn't informed that we would be entertaining at your bachelor party," she apologizes.

"It's ok, I wasn't that shocked," he lies.

Sydney laughs. "Goodbye, Finn," she says as she follows her co-workers out the door.

Finn sees Mike close the door and sighs. He feels a hand clamp down on his shoulder and Puck hands him a beer.

"She's hot, man," Puck says as Finn takes a sip of his beer.

"Nothing like Rachel, though,"Finn replies dreamily.


	20. Ch 20: Last Moments

**Author's note: I'm so so sorry for the super super long wait for the continuation of this story. So sorry if this too short, but only about two or one more chapter to go and this story will be done. Thank you all for your patience and reviews!**

Ch 20: Last Moments Part I

Finn woke up with the biggest hangover in the world, he was sprawled on Mike's L-shaped couch next to a sleeping Puck. Finn wipes the morning away from his eyes as he tries to get up, he's supposed to meet Rachel early in the morning. He finally finds the strength to get off the couch and finds his cellphone on the coffee table which was moved near the TV. He checks his messages and his eyes bulge out when he reads that he missed 10 texts from Rachel and three calls from her. He reads each one, guilt building up inside of him as he gets to the last one.

_To: Finn_

_From: Rachel_

_6:58am_

_Finn, I am not mad that you completely missed our date, but I am disappointed in you. Just to reassure you I still love you, but I am disappointed in you. I do realize that you and the rest of the boys had fun last night, but I did have a wonderful time with the girls as well. I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner at 6 o'clock. I expect you, Noah, Artie, Mike, and Matt to be there at 5:30, you especially._

_I love you._

Ok so she isn't mad, but she's disappointed. At least she won't be screaming at him when they see each other. Finn breathes a sigh of relief and dials her number. On the sixth ring, he hangs up, she's probably busy or something. Finn rubs his eyes again and heads to the bathroom.

Rachel woke up bright and early, ready to see her fiance on their little date. She gets ready with pep in her step and sings as she showers. She puts on lip gloss and heads out the door, not wanting to wake up Kurt and the girls. She arrives at Sunset's and waits for Finn. After five minutes of waiting, she calls him, when that doesn't work, she texts him. Every so often, Rachel would call or text him until she gave up and left the restaurant. She admits she doesn't want to cry, but a small tear escapes her and trickles down her cheek. She sniffles as she drives back to her house. Where was he?

_At 5:30pm. . ._

"Ok so the bride and groom and their entourage sit up here," Kurt says to Rachel as he pulls out her chair for her to sit. She gracefully sits down, smooths her dress, and scans the room. As she goes over the room again, the big doors open to have Finn, Puck, Matt, and Mike rolling Artie walking in. She gets out of her chair and walks over to them.

"Where have you boys been?" Rachel asks, glaring at Finn.

Finn looks at his friends and then back at Rachel. "You said to be here at 5:30 and here we are, Rach," he answers.

Rachel sighs and puts her hands defiantly on her hips. "I need to talk to you, now," she says as she takes Finn by the sleeve and pulls him towards the back of the hotel ballroom.

"Rach," Finn says before they reach the back of the room, "I'm sorry, we were hungover and I didn't want to see you with me being hungover," he explains once they're really alone.

Rachel takes a deep breath and pulls him by the collar into a passionate kiss. They intertwine their hands into each other's hands each one. Finn deepens the kiss by slipping in his tongue into Rachel's mouth. When things were so close to heating up, Rachel pushes him back and let's out a deep breath, so does Finn.

"Wow, you missed me that much?" Finn asks as he stares at Rachel.

Rachel smiles and shakes her head. "Yes, I know how I felt when I had to leave the restaurant because you didn't show up? I felt embarrassed and a teenaged girl being stood up by her date. I was devastated, Finn," she replies.

Finn looks down guiltily. "I'm sorry, Rach. I beat myself up for missing it, if I wasn't hungover I would have been there before you," he responds.

Rachel nods, knowing that he's being honest. "I understand Finn, I'm not mad at you, I'm more disappointed in you than mad. I understand that you and the boys had fun last night, I did too. Why don't we just put this behind us and have a great rehearsal dinner."

Finn smiles and nods. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, Finn." They kiss one more time before joining their friends and family.


	21. Chapter 21: This Is It Part I

**HERE IT IS! The almost end to this wonderful fanfic. At least two more chapters to go. Should I write an Epilogue? Let me know in you reviews :) Anyway so sorry for the long wait and thank you for so patient with me. **

* * *

Chapter 21: This Is It Part I

* * *

Kurt woke up early before anyone else in the Berry household. He, Mercedes, and Quinn had slept over in Rachel's room. He slowly creeps out of Rachel's hold and tip toes out of the room to go down to the kitchen. He has a lot to do and if waking up at 3 in the morning will get things going, then so be it. He prepares coffee for everyone in the house and pours himself a cup. He sits in the dining room table as he looks through his wedding planner binder. Rachel's dress is already at the church along with the bridesmaids' dresses and Finn's tuxedo along with his groomsmen's tuxedoes are in Finn and Puck's apartment. He crosses those two off his list as he takes another sip of his coffee. He takes a deep breath and dials his styling teams' number.

Finn wakes up to a quiet bedroom, he tries to feel for something warm but comes up empty. Maybe that dream of Rachel was really a dream. He sighs in disappointment and remembers that today is the day Rachel Berry will be his wife. He smiles as he gets out of bed to get ready. After showering and brushing his teeth he exits out of the hallway to find Puck, Mike, and Matt in the kitchen, all drinking coffee. When they spot him, they all smile at him to remind him that today is his last day of being a bachelor.

"Today is your last day of being available, man," Puck says to him as he hands Finn a coffee mug.

Finn chuckles as he takes the mug and drinks from it. "I know, I'm excited," he beams.

Puck looks at him weird and bursts out laughing. "You're hilarious, man, but seriously, there is no way out after today," he replies.

Finn nods. "I know and what about you? Quinn's pregnant, there's no way out of that now," he points out.

Mike and Matt laugh as Puck punches Finn in the arm and returns to his coffee. Finn smirks as he takes another sip of coffee. _I bet Rachel will look so beautiful in her dress._

Rachel wakes up to find a pillow in her arms and not her best friend. She sits up and looks around her room to find Quinn and Mercedes gone. She huffs and crosses her arms. The door opens to her dads beaming at her. Hiram is close to tears while Leroy has a smile the size of California on his dark face. They both go to Rachel's bed side, each on one side of her. They both take her into a loving hug.

"Our baby is getting married," Hiram coos as they let go of her.

"I know, dad, but I'm still going to be your little girl," Rachel replies taking both of her fathers' hands.

Leroy nods and strokes her hand with his thumb. "I know you will, but now we have to share you with Finn," he responds.

Rachel laughs and sniffles back some tears. "He understands that you two come first in my life," she replies.

Leroy and Hiram look at each other and hug her again. Their family moment is interrupted by a knock on the door frame. All three look up to find Kurt wiping his eyes as he looks at them.

Kurt sniffles and says, "Um Rachel needs to get ready now."

Rachel giggles as she gets out of bed and out the door. Hiram and Leroy follow Kurt out to the living room where Kurt's styling team is working on Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Tina. Rachel is sitting on the couch as she sees her bridesmaids' getting ready and playing with Jenna. After Mercedes and Quinn are done, it's Rachel's turn. Kurt smiles from the stairs as he watches Rachel get ready, his little girl is growing up.

_At the church. . ._

Rachel and her bridesmaids' arrive in the dressing room. They begin to get ready while chatting about today's events. As everyone else is in their dresses (with their hair still in tact), they begin to file out of the dressing to leave Rachel alone. She looks into the mirror taking deep breaths and calming her excited stomach. When she is about to put on her veil, there's a knock on the door.

"Come in," she summons the visitor.

She looks back to find her mother, Shelby, coming into the room. Shelby looks at her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"You look beautiful, Rachel," Shelby coos.

Rachel blushes with a smile and walks towards her. "Thank you, mom. What are you doing here?" she asks.

Shelby sits down on the chair in front of Rachel. "I just wanted to see you before you walked down the aisle," she gets up and takes Rachel's hands, "I am so proud of you, Rachel. The woman you have become and the man you have chosen to share the rest of your life with. I admit, even though he doesn't really like me, I am proud of Finn. When both of you return to New York, I'll be there for you every step of the way. I love you, Rachel, my little starlet," Shelby confesses.

Rachel tries to hold back tears, but fails and hugs Shelby tightly. "I love you, too, mom."

They let go as both women try to compose themselves. Shelby notices Rachel's make up running and giggles.

"Your make up is running, I'll fix it," she offers.

Rachel nods and sits down in the stool in front of Shelby as she reapplies make up on Rachel.

Finn is still in the dressing room, alone, and anxious to see Rachel in her wedding dress. He takes a deep breath as he fixes his tie when there is a knock on the door, he turns around to find Sean there.

"Hey, man," Finn greets.

"Hey, Finn, you ready?" Sean asks. Finn walks towards him and sits down in the chair in front of him. He's moved that Sean finally got in his chair to come to his wedding.

"I have to say, man, I didn't expect to see you here," Finn admits.

Sean chuckles. "I know, with my condition and everything but I'll do anything to come and see you and Rachel get married. Sarah is out there talking to your mom and well your mom is trying not to cry," he replies.

Finn chuckles. "I'm glad you're here," he says.

"Me, too, I can't wait to see you and Rachel up there."

"I can't wait to be up there." Both men chuckle.

Shelby helps Rachel put on her veil and as she smooths it out, she gazes into the mirror with a tear trickling down her cheek.

"You look beautiful," Shelby gushes.

Rachel smiles. "Thank you, mom," she turns around to hug Shelby again. The two women hug until Kurt comes in through the door interrupting their moment.

"Oh I'm sorry," he says closing the door.

Rachel lets go of Shelby and giggles. "You can come in, Kurt," she calls after him.

Kurt enters the room as Shelby leaves. He looks at Rachel and smiles.

"My dear you look beautiful," he extends out his hand, "You ready?"

Rachel takes his hand. "Let's get married," she responds.

Kurt laughs as they exit the room into the foyer of the church. All of the bridesmaids were ready with their flowers in their hands. Quinn looks at Rachel and smiles as she juggles her bouquet and Rachel's in her hands.

"Ok, Finn and the groomsmen are in the church ready to go, now it's for you to enter, you ready?" Kurt asks.

Rachel takes a deep breath as Quinn hands her her bouquet. "Yes."


	22. Chapter 22: This Is It Part II

**And here it is! The second to the last chapter of this story! The next chapter will be the reception and maybe an epilogue of Finn and Rachel in their new New York home. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am quite proud of this story! Thank you for your support and reviews.**

**-groff-monteithchick94**

* * *

Chapter 22: This Is It Part II

"_Ok, Finn and the groomsmen are in the church ready to go, now it's for you to enter, you ready?" Kurt asks._

_Rachel takes a deep breath as Quinn hands her her bouquet. "Yes."_

Kurt smiles and kisses Rachel on the cheek before proceeding into the church to make sure everything in there is set for Rachel's entrance. Rachel smooths her dress and stands behind Quinn with her bouquet in her hands. Her fathers come beside her, Leroy on the right and Hiram on the left, and she loops her arms in theirs. It was decided that both men will walk her down the aisle.

"You ready, Rachel?" Hiram asks his daughter.

Rachel turns to him. "Are you ready, dad?" she asks.

Leroy laughs and Hiram smiles. The church doors open and the bridesmaids start walking in with Santana leading them. Finn looks past them to Rachel with her veil down. He takes a deep breath and fixes his tie again. He looks at Puck who's distracted by Quinn's entrance. When Rachel starts walking in the instrumental to Journey's "Faithfully" starts playing. Rachel sniffles back some tears as she nears the altar where she can see Finn trying to keep himself from crying. She let's out a small laugh at how much he's failing.

The music ends when Rachel is in front of the altar, Leroy and Hiram let her go and both kiss her on the cheek before giving her away to Finn. Finn extends out her hand to her as he leads up the steps to face him. He gently lifts her veil. Carol Hudson wipes away a few tears as Burt pats her on the thigh. Quinn wipes away a tear as she gazes at Puck then at Finn and Rachel. Rachel gives Quinn her bouquet as she and Finn join hands. Kurt also wipes away a few tears as he sees his step-brother and future sister-in-law holding hands as the priest begins.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the priest begins.

Finn gives Rachel his half-smirk as he rubs Rachel's hand with his thumb. They gaze into each other's eyes as the priest goes on about the ceremony. Their friends and family watch as the time for the vows creep closer and closer. Finally the priest announces it's time for Finn and Rachel to say their vows.

Finn goes first. He clears his throat as he begins, "Rachel, I love you. You saw someone worth of your patience, kindness, and compassion when I was lost and just letting everyone decide things for me. You took my hand and showed me what if feels like to sing and express myself in a different way. You treated me like a person who could do anything. You believed in me like I believe in you. I still believe in you. I'll always be your biggest fan, Rach. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anybody but you. You're my everything and I pledge-in front of all of our friend and family-that I'll cherish you, love you, and appreciate you forever. You've changed me, Rachel and I thank the heavens that you were brought into my life. I love you."

The priest smiles at Finn and turns to Rachel. "Rachel, it's your turn."

Rachel looks to the priest than at Finn, tears already falling down her cheeks. She nervously laughs as she composes herself to say her vows.

"Finn, from the very first day I met you I've known you were someone special. Never did I think you'd play a huge part in my life. You've inspired me to be a better person and think about others without getting something in return. You also have changed me in ways I cannot begin to count. I will always believe in you and support you in whatever you do. When everyone in our glee club didn't appreciate me, you were always that one person who loved me even when I was bossy and controlling. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you. I want to grow old with you, Finn and raise our grandkids or great grandkids together. I love you with all my heart and I vow to in front of our family and friends that I will love you, cherish you, and support you for the rest of our life together."

Finn sniffles back some tears as Puck pats him on the back also shedding some tears. He looks at Quinn, who's also crying her eyes out.

The priest clears his throat and begins. "Do you, Finn Daniel Hudson, take Rachel Barbra Berry as your beloved wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, til death do you part?" he asks.

Finn smiles and squeezes Rachel's hands tighter. "I do," he responds with conviction that he'll be there for her every step of the way.

The priest turns to Rachel who's crying. "Do you, Rachel Barbra Berry, take Finn Daniel Hudson as your beloved husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or poor, til death do you part?" he asks.

Rachel sniffles, nods, and squeezes Finn's hands tighter. "I do, with all my heart," she replies. Finn laughs at how dramatic she is.

The priest smiles and says, "You may now kiss the bride."

The whole church erupts in smiles as Finn and Rachel lean into each other to kiss for the first time that day. Finn deepens the kiss as he snakes his arm around Rachel's waste as Rachel touches his face with her hand. They finally let go and "Faithfully" restarts as they intertwine their hands and walk down the aisle towards the exit.

* * *

**PLEASE review this, thank you :) One to two more chapters to go :D**


	23. Chapter 23: Epilogue

**Here it is, the last chapter of this incredible fic! Thank you all of you for being patient with me and so sorry for the long wait, I just didn't know how to end it. Anyway, thank you for all your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!**

* * *

Epilogue: Only the Beginning

Rachel had given birth to twins, one boy and one girl. Finn couldn't be any more thrilled that he is the father of two beautiful children. Quinn and Puck had arrived just a few days ago as soon as Rachel was admitted into the hospital to give birth. Now he sat in the chair adjacent to her hospital bed watching her sleep so soundly. The process was quite strenuous on Rachel, a tiny young woman giving birth to twins is not the easiest things to see or hear. She kept crying and complaining it hurt and Finn had to stand there as she screamed in agony, it killed him to hear her cry out in pain as she pushed out their two children. Now all is peaceful, the twins were sleeping in their incubators and she was sleeping, resting for motherhood. He sighs in relief and smiles as he turns to the window to look out at the hustle and bustle of New York City. He still hasn't gotten use to living in the city after living in it for a year now. He hears the door to the room open to see Quinn, Puck, and Kurt entering with balloons and gifts for Rachel and their babies, whom they named Lea Ann and Cory.

"Hey guys, nice to see you all here," he says as he gets up to meet and hug them.

"Its a nice break from preparing the nursery," Quinn replies after they hug. Finn laughs as he hugs his Puck next, then Kurt.

"Sorry I wasn't helping you guys," Finn apologizes as he sees how tired the three look.

Kurt shrugs. "You were here supporting your wife through one of life's hardships, we all understand," he replies.

Finn smiles and looks at Rachel's sleeping form. "She's finally getting the needed rest. I can't wait to see my little Lea and Cory," he says.

Quinn smiles and pats Finn on the back. "Me too, I just want to pinch their little cheeks," she adds.

Finn smiles at her. "So how's Ryan?" he asks.

Quinn's eyes light up at the mention of her and Puck's son. "He's with my mom right now in Central Park," she answers.

"He's probably breaking hearts," Puck jokes.

Quinn glares at him. "Puck, our son is a year old."

He shrugs. "Hey, its never too early."

Finn, Quinn, and Kurt shake their heads. Suddenly, they hear Rachel stir and Finn goes to her side as soon as he hears her. She opens her eyes to see Finn looking down at her, a smile paints itself on her face as she gazes into his brown orbs.

"Good morning, babe," Finn greets.

"Good morning, baby," Rachel greets back.

They smile at each other, instantly forgetting that their friends were watching them. Kurt clears his throat snapping the couple out of their reverie.

"Sorry to interrupt but Uncle Kurt wants to see his niece and nephew now," Kurt says as he walks to the cribs containing the sleeping new borns. "They are just too cute."

Rachel smiles up at Finn. "They are, good job daddy," she congratulates as she touches his arm.

Finn chuckles. "A good job to you, too, mommy," he replies.

Just then one of the twins start crying and Kurt immediately picks up Lea. Rachel smiles as she watches Kurt trying to soothe the crying infant. Lea is still crying, so Kurt hands her to Rachel. "Ok this kid is definitely Rachel's," he says as he places Lea in Rachel's arms. Rachel soothes the baby and Lea is quiet.

Quinn watches as Rachel calms the baby. "Yup, there is nothing like a mommy's touch," she states.

Kurt sarcastically laughs at her. "Very funny, when the girl is a teenager, she is going to need her Uncle Kurt helping her pick out an outfit for her first date," he states.

Finn can't think of his daughter dating someone, especially when she isn't even a day old. "Whoa, can Lea see her room first before we talk about her dating?" Finn begs his step-brother.

Kurt shrugs. "It's inevitable, Finn," he simply says.

"Well can we just wait before dating comes up?" he begs again.

Puck, Quinn, and Rachel chuckle. "Finn, honey, calm down okay?" Rachel soothes him. Finn calms down and goes to her side to watch Lea sleep.

Soon enough, Lea's brother, Cory starts to cry and Finn calms him down. Finn lies with Rachel on the bed with both of the twins in their arms as Rachel and the twins sleep that night. Finn looks at his new family and a big smile is plastered on his face.

"This is only the beginning, Rachel," he says quietly to her. He squeezes little Cory as he squirms in his father's arms. Finn presses a kiss to Rachel's forehead and also kisses Lea's forehead along with Cory's. Yeah, his father would be so proud of him.


End file.
